Dancing Stars
by IIJamesII
Summary: 'They dance. All the souls that were forgotten in the arena are up there. Shining stars.' SYOT CLOSED (1/24 Remain)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys it's James, this is my first story and first SYOT so please do submit tributes! You will find the form and open tributes on my profile.**

**Maia Grayhart, District 12, Female**

** Winner of the 129th Annual Hunger Games.**

** 1 Month Before Reapings**

We lost yet again last year! 2 bloodbath tributes, the last time we had a winner was 18 years ago. The 131st Games but no one talks about those Games due to the amount of rebels, good Whinney kept her mouth shut therefore the GameMakers didn't kill her off like the others...

I let a sigh escape my lips and take a seat on the hard, rocky 12 ground. I suck as a mentor, the whole 20 years of being a mentor and only 1 victor. I mean, what did I expect? Being a mentor would be fun? It's goddamn District 12, we are nobodies and everyone knows it.

I get up and begin to take a stroll, I reach the square and all the memories start flooding back. Jayson, Millianna, Gordey, Mason, Riah, Thalia and Reid. Reid. I have learnt by my mistakes with all of these tributes. Not tributes. Kids. Dead kids. Reid will never leave my mind, he reminds me that tribute and mentor love will never work. I had to watch Reid die, the only person who made me happy gone.

That's how it is. If you end up in the Games, you are dead no matter if you win or not.We all know it, we all feel it and even the careers regret ever going into the Games.

I don't know how I am going to mentor again this year...

**A note- Reid was Maia's first tribute so it's not like she was a lot older than him!**

**Sorry about how short this chapter is, I had no real ideas and kind of just went with the flow!**

**So excited to see your tributes!**

**~James**


	2. District-1

**Our District 1 Tributes Introduction! My SYOT is still open so get submitting.**

_

**Caesar Gold**

**District 1, 18, Male**

**_**

4 months before the reaping...

He slices at me quickly but not quick enough. I grab his head and he falls to the ground. Trainer are weak, so weak. I scowled at him and walked off for lunch.

I push my tray along getting almost everything they serve and head off for a table near the trainers. There were people sitting there but they took one look at me and they were off. I have never been a very social person because everyone in District are stupid. All they want is to be in The Games when there are people, like me, who will actually win.

I look over and see a few girls laughing on the table diagonal from me. One of the girls is her. Sapphire Richmonne, my biggest enemy. She likes everyone and is kind, makes me want to throw up.

Suddenly, I here a shout. "The volunteers! They're up!" It was a small boy probably around 11 or 12 and he was near a bulletin board but after almost 2 seconds he disappeared in a crowd of hopeful trainees.

Quickly, I jump out my seat and rush over to the board pushing everyone else out the way. Finally, I make my way to the front.

_Volunteer Male- Caesar Gold_

_Volunteer Female- Morgan Weltere _

Ugh! Morgan? No way is she going into the games with me.

_

**Sapphire Rose Richmonne**

**District 1, 17, Female**

_

2 weeks before the reaping...

I stroke Lily softly, brushing my hand from belly to chin. Lily purrs jumping from my bed and begins to scratch at the door. "Lils! You know I'm not even allowed to have you in here. I could end up being expelled." I whisper, knowing she doesn't understand me but she's all I have.

"Fine, let's go outside." I say giving in to her whimpering.

I push Lily into my handbag and run through the academy, dodging trainers and trainees. I have to pat Lily's head down a few times due to her sticking out but other than that we got out with no interruptions.

I head down to my house, well it's not my house anymore, my Godfather owns it now that my Mother passed away. I hate calling him Godfather! He doesn't deserve such a responsible title. He is Quinius and nothing else. I reach the front door, hesitating before heading on in, I drop Lily at the doorstep and she dashes in.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here!" Quinius babbles out, stumbling from the kitchen.

As ugly as ever. That translucent skin and bulging red eyes get me every time. "Remember last time you came here?" He says laughing. I do. I reach for the scar that went from my left ear to my collar bone and shudder as I remember that day. "Lily just needed to stretch her legs." I say under my breath but he hears me and slaps me quickly across the face. "Get out you bitch!" He screams into my face as I take in a spell of his breath. Alcohol. He's drunk. "Lily! Come on let's go." I cry, my eyes sting with tears as I grab Lily and rush out. I fall to the ground and lay there.

I am useless and I am nothing.

**There are our 2 tributes from District 1! Hopefully I will have District 2 soon.**

**Who do you think will last longer?**

**Who do you prefer?**

**Do you think either of these 2 will get the victory?**

**Thanks A River Of Ink for these tributes! Could not have done it without you.**

**~James**


	3. District-2

**Our District 2 introduction! Sorry it has been a while but we are almost at 24 tributes. Remember if you have not submitted then get going!**

**Xavier Hunter**

**District 2, 17, Male**

1 week before the reaping...

She kisses me, gently, on the cheek. I love her and she loves me. "Don't do it Xavier!" She cries.

"Alexandra, we talked about this." I whispered gently - still staring into the sunset.

"It's The Hunger Games. You have a 1/24 chance of living!" Alexandra screams, standing up. I carry on looking at the sunset until I am slapped and brought back to reality.

"We have done this too many times Alexandra." I say and I climb to my feet slowly walking away. I can't do this anymore and if she doesn't understand that she needs to go. I hear her cries behind me but I am not going to turn back, I will be strong and I will win the games.

I arrive home and I'm immediately greeted by my partners in training or as they call us 'friends'. "What is it?" I mumble. The short one (Koren) jumps up and down saying "We are here to celebrate you going into The Games!"

I shout at all 4 of them at the top of my lungs, "GET THE HELL OUT!" Immediately, Koren, Davon and Levang exit, in a hurry but someone stays. Martin, out of all of them I would say he is my friend, my best friend to be exact, I stare at him for a bit and then eventually tell him everything aboutAlexandra. Then I begin to tear up but as soon as I remember Carson I stop.

"Just because Carson died because he was too soft doesn't mean you can't cry." He says firmly but in a meaningful way.

Carson was my brother he died in the 147th Hunger Games because he became too attached to his allies and never betrayed them - it ended up he was the one to be betrayed and killed by a knife to the heart in his sleep. I am only doing this for him. No one else. I am strong and I am going to win.

**Vidia Ciele**

**District 2, 17, Female**

2 days before the reaping...

I begin to twitch. Just looking at their old pictures makes me want to kill someone. I pick up the picture of my brother -Sathe- and become a mix of emotions. Was I upset he was reaped? Yes. Was I mad at his murderer? Of course. Do I wish I volunteered for him? In every way. I put him down before I smash his picture and get grounded 4 days before I volunteer. I then pick up her picture. My sister -Carinne. All she makes me feel? Anger, pure anger. She volunteered, she left me helpless and with no siblings.

My parents are probably still at the academy. It's 11pm, 3 sleeps till my reaping and they're not here to tuck me in or give me any reassurance. They know and I know they know. They are going to hate me for volunteering and I know and I know they know. My life is a constant spin of misery but if I win. It will all change because then, I will have friends and parents that love me and then I have no need to cry every night and no need to worry every day.

I suddenly fall asleep.

BANG! As fast as I had fallen asleep I had woken up. My parents had come home, earlier than normal. Lazily, I get out of bed and rush downstairs but I halt as I hear my name.

"I can't let her do it Sathe!" My mother cried to my father.

"Nithia, it's her decision and I know we don't like it. I am sure of her though she won't end up like them!" My father said and I felt a rush of reassurance. My Father believes in me! My eyes start flooding with tears and it wasn't long until my parents hear my sobbing.

"Oh, Vidia!" My Mother mumbled, throwing me into a hug. I look over to my Dad and he smile - giving me a thumbs up.

If they believe in me. I can win and I will win.

**I like how I wrote these two! But do you? Then leave a review!**

**Who do you prefer?**

**Who will last longer?**

**Will either of them get victory?**

**Also I am cutting down on swearing and am going to be using substitutes! **

**Thanks to DragonoftheStars1429 for Vidia and ReadBooksWriteThings for Xavier.**


	4. District-3

**Our District 3 introductions. Also, a review was posted in my story by a guest complaining that I am not explaining their personalities. Basically, I use the meet the tributes as an introduction of their life before the games and to introduce their families and backstory. But I have changed some of the other chapters to add more of their personality.**

**Winston Harvard**

**District 3, 16, Male**

2 years before the reaping...

She is shoved into my arms and immediately she began to cry. She is soft, her skin I mean, she is bald but that just adds to her innocence. I felt something against my head, looking up, I saw her.

"I love you Winston. Ok?" She says. No she does not. She is leaving me and with her child? I don't look up and she begins to sob. "WINSTON PLEASE LOOK UP AT ME! I LOVE YOU." So I do and when I do I wish I hadn't. She is crying and her face is red and blotchy. I can't see her like this and so I look back down at the floor but I mutter, "I love you too Charlotte."

"Brynn is going to need a strong uncle like you Winston." A man's voice says. It's him, my sister's husband, it's his fault. He is the reason she is going and I hate him. "Shut up." I say and I'm suprised by it. I am kind and gentle. I would never say anything rude to anyone.

Charlotte seems taken back as I take a glance at her.

"Let's go Charlotte." He says leaving and dragging her along with him. She begins to scream "NO NOT YET PLEASE!" I shut the door on them and lock it for extra measure. Suddenly, I collapse to the floor still holding on to Brynn. "Oh Brynnie. What are we going to do?" I question.

My parents, well grandparents, open the door and my grandmother comes rolling in on her wheelchair.

"Winny, Winny, Winny!" She cries excitedly. Until, she sees me on the floor. My grandfather rushes to my side and I tell him everything. My grandmother is very confused so she asks, "Why are you all crying?"

"Cora, Charlotte and her husband have gone off to live a different life. They are travelling to another district and are leaving their baby with us." My grandad replies.

"Who is Charlotte?" She asks. It's her dementia. My sweet grandma. To see her like this makes me feel worse.

I take Brynn to my room and we fall asleep - cuddling each other.

**Arlene Marven**

**District 3, 14, Female**

3 weeks before the reaping...

I finish up another interview, third one this week, and I know it didn't go so well. I need a job desperately and I suck at technology. That's all there is in District 3.

My train of thought comes to a halt as I open the community home door and I feel sticky breath against my cheeks. "Did you get the job, Marven?" He questions.

"Probably not" I mutter and carry on moving through the door but he grabs me by the collar. "You better get a job and fast because we need that f* money." He screams down my ear but I say relaxed and calmly say, "Soon. I will get one."

He finally lets go and I rush upstairs - catching some of the younger kids eavesdropping. I chase them upstairs and rush into my shared bedroom. I am immediately flushed with questions such as: Did you get it? Is he mad? Are you okay? I know they are trying to help but I wasn't in the mood, so I push through the crowd and jump onto my bed. I stuff my face in my pillow and stay there.

Suddenly, I am tapped on my back and I turn over to see my best friend. "Fizz" I say.

"It didn't go so well, huh?" She asks but has a reassuring smile.

"Nope, I absolutely ruined it" I answer but laughing now.

She helps me up and we walk to dinner. Laughing and joking. This is what life is all about.

**I really enjoyed writing these 2. Sorry I haven't been active lately, just been a bit sick and didn't feel like it but this story won't go unfinished!**

**Who do you like more?**

**Who do you want to win?**

**Who do you think has a better chance of winning?**

**Still open SYOT!**

**Thanks to DragonoftheStars1429 for Arlene and Lilah32 for Winston.**

**~James**


	5. District-4

**Our District 4's! Excited for the arena? Because I am so be sure to follow the story. (;**

**Dylan Angel**

**District 4, 18, Male**

1 year before the reaping...

I curl up as he gives another punch and he smirks because he knows I am scared.

"You carry on like this and you will never be a career or even be in the Games." He whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I push him off me and run out the front door as fast as I can.

I suddenly bang into someone. As I look up I see her and immediately blush.

"Oh, Dylan. I meant to talk to you actually." She says as I offer to help her up. She pushes my hand away and jumps to her feet.

"Hey Brooke." I mutter bashfully - trying to play the cute act.

"Well, you haven't really asked me out on any dates and you never talk to me. So, I am breaking up with you." She says bluntly and turns away like it was nothing. I guess it was nothing. Just puppy love.

I walk through the academy doors still wrapping my head around why she broke up with me. I am nice, handsome, cute and fun! Maybe it's because I am not good enough at training! Am I not strong enough? I stop questioning myself when someone shouts in my face, "Hello? Are you there?"

"Um. Oh, hey Hudson." I answer.

"What's up man?" He asks clearly seeing something is up.

"Brooke. She broke up with me. No biggie though." I reply but it is a biggie. Things were really going well between us and I really thought I had fallen in love. We walk off and find some trainers.

**Brooke Reefside**

**District 4, 17, Female**

2 weeks before the reaping.

Another one crashes on me.

"Ohhh! Not your day today, huh?" The girl on the surfboard next to me shouts over the waves.

"Shut up, Aqua! I am just so nervous for the volunteer results." I answer back. I have to do my lucky surf every morning though.

After another hour of waves crashing over me I decide to head over to the training centre and get some more practice in. I dry myself up on the hot, golden sand as Aqua talks to me. "No need to be worried! You are totally going to be chosen and maybe even with Dylan if you're lucky." She mumbles the last part smugly but I hear her. I give her a quick slap, that felt good, and tell her. "I broke up with him which means I don't like him so just shut up!" After that I storm off, heading to the training centre.

Aqua catches up to me as I reach the training centre - apologising but still laughing. We walk in and I get some extra training in.

I take my cutlass out the case and slash at 2 trainers that I am working with. A quick dodge from the lady and the man is hit hard in the stomach falling to the ground. I smirk and she thinks I am distracted so she plunges at me and I twirl around, knocking her down.

As I do a trainer catches my eye. He is by the bulletin board and hammering on a notice. I run over and the notice says:

_Volunteers_-

_Female: Brooke Reefside, 17_

_Male: Dylan Angel, 18_

I made it. I am going into the games.

**Some alright POV's there!**

**Who do you prefer?**

**Who has more of a chance at victor?**

**How do you feel about them?**

**Hopefully District 5 soon so get submitting!**

**Thanks pigeon.poo for these tributes!**

**~James**


	6. District-5

**Hello. Back with District 5 and all slots are now closed except from 12 Male! Thanks to all submissions. **

**WARNING FOR SUICIDE IN KLIAR'S POV.**

**Kliar Hydren**

**District 5, 18, Male**

8 years before the reaping...

_6 years ago today he died. My Father. It was a power plant accident and since then my Mother has been a wreck._

I wrote casually in my diary before hearing a knock at the door. It was strange as my Mother shouldn't be home for another hour but I open the door without hesitance but the news I hear is heart breaking. My Mum has stabbed herself with a screwdriver multiple times at work and killed herself.

I run out the door pushing the man out the way and begin to cry until I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Are you okay, child?" She asks gently.

"My parents are dead. I have nowhere and no one." I say emptily and without emotion. She suddenly takes my hand and begins to pull me away from my house and I ask her, "Where are we going." Before I hear a response my eyes close and I fall into darkness.

I awake in a dim lit room with pains searing through my back. I sit up and hear a deafening crack coming from my back. I wince in pain but slowly get to my feet and stumble through the half open door.

"Hello!" Screams a voice from down the corridor. It was a scrawny girl I'd say about 9.

"I am Mint," she says smiling and waving.

"Kliar." I reply and immediately throw a question at her, "How old are you?"

"14. I know I don't look it but that's because my family needs the tesserae more." She tells me but I stand, shocked. "So... I am your tour guide." She says ushering me to follow her. "This is District 5's official training centre for The Hunger Games." She carries on down the hallway carrying on. "Anyone who takes out tessarae or is scared of the games comes her to train or on your case if you need a place to stay." So far I understand but I wonder why I had never heard anything about this. "Training starts in an hour. See you then!" With that she ran off.

**Loren Tryler**

**District 5, 18, Female**

4 weeks before the reaping...

61 times my name will be in this year. Every time I say it I can't believe this is my last year of reaping eligibility but it is. After this year, if I am not reaped that is, I will be free of worry and will no longer need to attend the academy. Although, that does mean my sister, Ryley, will have to start taking out tesserae and though she is the rudest little brat on the planet I can't stand having to watch her in The Games. Ryley has never been grateful for what I for her, she still throws tantrums even at 13! But enough about her I tell myself because I need to focus on training.

I wander out of my room and get ready for the day before rushing out my house and into the warm sun. The training centre isn't far, about 2 miles per day but I don't mind. It gives me time to think. I finally reach the training centre and walk on in. Most aren't ready yet as a lot of them live there but Lana is waiting for me and earlier than ever. We begin to train and don't stop until we are perfect, until we are ready.

**Some short POV's for these two but so what?!? Sorry for not updating sooner I have been a bit lazy. **

**Who do you prefer?**

**Who will last longer?**

**Will either of these two be the victor?**

**Thanks to foxfacedgirl for these tributes.**

**~James**


	7. District-6

**Hey there. I just did the District 6 and my work was deleted so I am super mad...**

**Harrick Cartler**

**District 6, 13, Male**

5 years before the reaping...

"Wait up!" I cry and sprint out the factory doors.

"Harrick! What the hell, get back inside." Roland, my older brother, replies and I see Nolan shaking his head at me from the side. My 2 brothers run off but they have been so suspicious lately that I can't help follow them. I run after them for a few minutes before they stop at a mechanic store and start pulling parts out their shirts and pockets. No big deal. They are probably just helping around the train factory by selling parts but as I turn to leave I hear a deafening sound. A bullet. I spin around to see my brothers surrounded by peacekeepers. Luckily, the bullet was just a warning shot but I charge at them with my full might. It's not enough and I start pounding my fists on their backs trying to get to my brothers but it's no use so I begin to cry.

I can't give up now though do I run back to the factory leaving my brother with the Peacekeepers and push through employees, still sobbing. I finally make it to our room and rush in screaming, "Mama!" But instead of my mum my sister, Gloria, greets me and pulls me into a bear hug.

"Harrick? What's wrong?" She asks between kisses. Before I can answer my mum comes from the bathroom and I tell them everything and just as I finish my Dad rushes into our room gasping and breathing heavily. He ushers us forward and begins to run so we chase after him. After a good 5 minutes we arrive at the centre of our District and a wave of reassurance comes over me as I see my brothers but then I see the rope hanging from their neck...

I am never going to forget this and I will never forgive The Capitol.

**Jean Broderick**

**District 6, 18, Female**

6 weeks before the reaping...

I giggle as he jokes about my sisters. He has always been my biggest supporter and always calls me 'Dada's girl' because well I am! We talk and laugh with each other for hours on end as we work at our family business (Broderick Auto-Mechanics) my sisters have always been more 'feminine' as most would put it.

I finish up with my current job and go off for lunch. I usually like to go for lunch after my siblings are done but today I am so hungry I don't even care. As I sit at the table I eat my bread as fast as I can so I don't have to listen to their gossip. A few times I catch them looking at me but I act as if I am not bothered although it does make me wonder if they gossip about me sometimes.

"Anything else, sweetie?" My mum asks me and I scowl at her.

I hate that nickname, so feminine and babyish like come on I am 18 in two weeks. "Nope. I still have to polish Mr Brady's train parts before returning them to the factory." I reply and walk off but I don't feel like working so I go to the house next door. I knock on their door and I am immediately greeted by my best friend - Crew. "Hey Diffon." I say inviting myself in.

"Don't call me by my last name! You know I hate it, sweetie." He says smirking as I say the last word and I punch him in the stomach. We sit on the sofa and The Hunger Games is playing, the 80th to be exact, and I sit down as I watch the interviews.

I wonder what it would be like to go in there, hopefully I never find out. I laugh as I think that. I have one more year! Nothing to worry about.

**That was pretty ok. Sorry if my POV's are too short!**

**Who do you prefer?**

**Who has a better chance of being victor?**

**Who will die first?**

**Answer these questions in your review! Coming with District 7 soon. Thanks to Carrot Lord and Lilah32 for these tributes.**

**-James**


	8. District-7

**Hello. If you haven't already check out the sponsorship forum: myforums / IIJamesII / 12460540. Enjoy.**

**Eoghan Keith Coutts**

**District 7, 17, Male**

5 weeks before the reaping...

I slowly pull the door open and take a peek out my bedroom. The coast is clear, 7 years of doing this and I am still nervous as hell of my parents finding out. I shake at the thought and tiptoe down the stairs, slowly making my way to the basement door. I open it slowly and I'm taken back by the cold, it gets me every time.

Finally, I make it down and I see her. Her caramel brown hair wrapped around her face, attempting to keep her warm. "Samara!" I whisper-shout and she answers back,  
"Eoghan?" Her voice is raspy and I hurry under the covers to hug her and give her all my heat. I don't remember sleeping in my warm bed and getting a goodnight sleep. I don't know if I could ever do it knowing she was down here freezing to death. That thought lingers in my mind as I fall asleep - still giving her all the warmth I can.

I wake up late this morning and hurry Samara out of bed. Oh shoot, my parents are going to be awake. We rush up the stairs and they are sitting on the table eating their breakfast.

"Eoghan, what the hell were you doing with the servant?" My Father questions, obviously suspicious.  
"Just waking her up Father. I am going to the bakery and I needed her to carry my goods." I reply casually and Samara stays behind me. He goes back to his breakfast and I assume that means he's bought it. "Now go get ready." I tell Samara as I walk up to my room and get into some suitable clothes, joggers and a white tee, and of course my signature black beanie. I like it because it fits with my light brown hair and feels incredibly comfy.

I walk downstairs and Samara is standing at the bottom of the stairs. She has grey tattered joggers and an ugly stained jumped, if she had nice clothes she would be prettier but she is pretty. We head out the door and I wave bye to my parents, we walk straight ahead until we see the woods. We run for them as fast as we can and I take the traps out of my basket that my parents assumed was for shopping.

We walk and talk, placing traps and emptying previous traps we have placed. 2 rabbits, that's it, what a bad day. Suddenly, I hear a shout, "Hey! Get out of here, you kids aren't allowed in here." I see a man running towards us and take one look at Samara, we run and run.

Finally, we come to a stop and start to giggle and then we start to laugh. We fall on the floor laughing and crying, rolling around. Suddenly, I come eye to eye with her we kind of lay there for a while and then she kisses me. I don't want to stop, everything felt so perfect yet I knew my parents would hate it.

**Samara Hazel Hollins**

**District 7, 16, Female**

7 years before the reaping...

My brother begins to shake and my Father stands up almost immediately. "Oh no. It's happening again." My Father says and he rushes out the door. I follow him, closing the door behind me, and he runs all the way to the lumber yards. I can barely keep up and arrive 5 minutes after him, I go inside the building and he is crying. Why is he crying?

"Anything?" A lady asks and my Father replies,

"Yes, please just 2 loaves of bread!" My Father is on his knees, begging and helpless.

"Well how about her?" She asks and nods my way. My Father turns to see me and tears start to flow down his eyes.

"Samara? Come here, sweetie." He says, surprised and upset. I walk over, sobbing and I don't know why. Why is my Dad crying? What is happening to my brother? "Why are you crying? It's okay." He says comforting me.

"Well? Yes or no?" She asks, narrowing her eyes at my Father.  
"

Samara. You are going to live with Mrs Coutts and help her for a while, okay?" My Dad says asking me a question but I know I have no choice so I just nod.

My Father takes his bread and leaves, kissing me goodbye. Then Mrs Coutts begins to push me out of the door and drags me to her house, shouting insulting things at me. Finally, we arrive at her house and I am greeted to twin brothers: Eoghan and Oaken. Immediately, I notice Oaken is the favourite child as he is kissed and hugged by his mother while Eoghan gets an awkward hug. I understand what he is feeling as my older brother was always more the favourite for my Dad and as for my Mother well she doesn't speak anymore.

I am introduced to my bedroom or the basement and Eoghan says, "Mom, why can't she sleep in the guest room?"  
"She is a servant not a guest Eoghan." Mrs Coutts says almost angrily and I realise why my dad sent me here. My dad sold me, to him I am worth 2 loaves of bread. I am nothing to everyone.

**Trying to make longer POV's. I really enjoyed writing these 2 thanks to curiousclove for them!**

**Who do you prefer?  
Who will last longer?  
Does either of them have a chance to be victor?**

**District 8 coming soon!**


	9. District-8

**Quick update with the District 8's. Although I don't have much to say on them, they are interesting characters. **

**Reuben Boyle**

**District 8, 12, Male**

3 weeks before the reaping...

I hate walking into class. There is no teacher, as always she is late, and everyone stares at me - snickering.  
"Hey smarta**" One boy cries at the side of the classroom and everyone starts to laugh.  
"Stop it," I mumble but I make it so they don't hear me. The least I want to do is make a bunch of 16 year olds wanting to fight me. I walk to the front of the class and as I sit down, the whispering stops. Good, she is here.

"Everybody, get out your books. With The Hunger Games coming up, all of you must be prepared like those careers, even if you are not slashing dummies to ribbons." She says and asks me, "Reuben, what are Nightlock berries?" I start to debate in my mind. Are those the red ones? No, no purple. Purple is dangerous. Immediately after that thought comes to my mind I answer with, "Purple is dangerous." Then, I realise what I said. Everyone starts to snicker and then the boy who picked on me earlier started to mock me, even the teacher had a smile on her face.  
"Try again, Reuben." She stammers as she tries not to laugh.  
"Nightlock berries are dangerous. They will kill you in a matter of seconds." I reply and get up from my seat.  
I get outside and sit, on a bench, waiting for school to end.

Finally, I see pupils starting to flood out of class.  
"Hey, Reuben!" A girls voice says and I turn around.  
"There you are Blake." I reply and stand up as I see my class starting to come out. "Can we go?" I ask.  
She answers with, "Sure," and we head off.

I tell her pretty much everything besides me skipping class and then arrive home. "Bye." I say and walk towards the run down, wooden house.  
"If you ever want me to beat those 16 year old b****** up, just let me know." She says and I laugh. Blake is so stubborn and she is only my age - 12. I wish I could be more like her, social and funny but I am not. I am boring and smart, Reuben.

I open the door to my house and go sit down for dinner. "Hello, my little baby!" My mother, Esme, says. As she gives me a big bear hug I see my older brother (James) heading out.  
"Where you going, JJ?" I ask and he gives me a strange look but he then replies with,  
"Out with friends." I look at him and shrug. My mom lets go of me and I run up to him and give him a hug, I know he isn't a massive fan of hugs so that's why I giggle while I do it. Then he leaves. I greet my other siblings and then tell Leanne, "Tell your friends to stop picking on me."  
She looks at me and gives me a hug, "Were they horrible again?" She asks genuinely. I nod but she tells me she can't do anything about it so I go upstairs and begin to read.

**Embry Doe Ri**

**District 8, 18, Female**

6 years before the reaping...

My Brother, Felix, quickly pulls us along and I look over at Tom running at my side. He shrugs, so I assume he knows just as much as I do. Finally, Felix stops and jumps onto the floor. "No one can bother us here." Felix say and I reply,  
"Where exactly is here?" Felix laughs and realises I was being serious. Tom touches my shoulder and I feel a spark of energy, I don't know why I feel this way when he touches me but I always have. He is just my friend though nothing more.  
"We're at the edge of the District, Embry." He tells me and I jump to my feet, "We aren't allowed here. No, no, no! I am only 12 I can't be arrested." I rant on. Felix and Tom just laugh and I narrow my eyes at them.

Suddenly, they stop laughing and I hear shouts from behind me.  
"Oh shoot it's a Peacekeeper!" Tom cries pointing behind me and they both jump to their feet.  
I laugh and say, "Very funny." Before turning around to see someone in a white uniform running towards us, I scream as he tackles us to the ground. He points a gun towards us and shouts, "What the he** do you think your doing? Trying to leave?" Then he pulls us to the floor and tells us to keep walking forward. Finally, he pulls us to our house after we tell him our adress and he goes inside to talk to my Mother.

He comes outside and tells us we can go, then he leaves. I hesitate and then run towards my Mom.  
"Mommy!" I say crying my eyes out and hugging her.  
"Tom, go home please dear." My Mother tells him and ushers Felix in.  
"I am sorry Mother, blame it on me. Embry and Tom had no idea where we were going and I-" He tells her but is interrupted.  
"It's fine Felix. As long as you are safe but you will be punished when Father gets home." She says and I let go of her mouthing _thank you_ at him and we head up to our room.

**I am just squeezing out chapters! Thanks to Small Town Girl 2014 and Lilah32 for these tributes.**

**Who do you prefer?  
Who will make it further?  
Does either of them have a chance for Victor?**

**District 9 next! Only 4 more intros until reaping recaps and then 6 Goodbye POV's.**


	10. District-9

**Here is District 9!**

**Jack Sanford**

**District 9, 16, Male**

3 years before the reaping...

"Papa! Where are you going?" I shout after him, running down the stairs. My Father looks up at me and shakes his head smiling,  
"Jack, I need to get us some bread. You wait here ok?"  
"No! I am coming with you." I whine, I never get to go anywhere. I am bored of staying home all day and today I will do something.  
My Dad comes to me, ruffling my hair. "Go get ready then."  
I excitedly run up the stairs and pull on some joggers and a plain t-shirt and then rush back down but I am caught red handed when my Father asks, "Have you brushed your teeth."  
I groan and crawl back up the stairs, too tired to run any longer and finally brush my teeth.

We make it out the door and head towards the market. Suddenly, we pass a bread stand and I see my Father's hand stick out and take a loaf. I tap him on the shoulder and he puts a finger to his mouth telling me to _shhhhh.  
_Again, he steals a small poundcake but this time someone sees him. "Hey! He stole a poundcake." They cry and immediately a Peacekeeper jumps upon him, my dad gives him a punch on their helmet and I begin to cry. "Papa! Papa!" I shout as the Peacekeeper pounds his fists into my Father, I grab the Peacekeeper and try to pull him off but I am dragged back by the woman who had told on him. I screamed and cried until the Peacekeeper got up, leaving my father's lifeless body on the floor.

I run back to my house and shout for my Mom who rushes out to greet me. "Jacky? What's wrong baby?" She says brushing the flour off her apron.  
"They killed him. They killed Daddy."  
My sisters come running out, they are both younger than me. I can't imagine them losing their Father at 10 and 6.  
"What's wrong" The older one - Jade - asks. I just shake my head and nestle it between My Mother's neck.

My Father is gone and it's all my fault. I could have saved him if I was stronger but I am not.

**Field Bracken-Lietré**

**District 9, 14, Female**

7 years before the reaping...

We ran to the hospital and I tugged my Father's hand as we did. My Mother was just picked up by the ambulance but they couldn't fit us all so only my elder brother (Errin) got to go. I think that is unfair since I am only 3 years younger than him but he can't ruin my day because I am finally getting another sibling! I giggle with excitement as we reach the reception. My Father says to the lady behind the desk "Hello. We are here to see Mayara Bracken-Lietré." She does something, I don't know what, and looks down to me. "Excited for a new sibling?" She asks and i gasp. How did she know? She smiles and says, "You can wait at the chairs outside room 48 on our left. She will be done in around 20 minutes." My younger sister runs ahead and I see Errin sitting on a chair outside the door.

"How much longer!" I whine as I slump back in my chair.  
"Another 10 minutes" My Father replies staring down at his newspaper. My siblings begin to think of names so I join in, "If it's a girl we can call it Xara!"  
Errin looks at me and smiles, "Great idea, Field. I am sure Mom will like it."  
I squeal as the door opens and a nurse says, "The Father can come in now!" I jump to my feet.  
"How about me? The cute and innocent sister to the baby." I ask blinking with puppy dog eyes.  
"Baby?" She asks and my father replies with _shhhhh._ Then he heads in and the door closes behind them.

I fall to the floor, more bored than I ever have been in my whole life but that doesn't last long and soon my Father comes out with a baby.  
"Here's the boy." He says and hands him to Errin. Then, my Father goes back inside, coming out right after.  
"And here's the girl." He says smiling and hands her to me. I begin to cry.  
"Xara..." I say between joyful tears and we huddle them both together.  
"And Oscar." My brother sighs. Nothing can ruin this! My life is perfect.

**Sorry, I didn't have a lot to say on both of them but it was an alright chapter. Thanks to ReadBooksWriteThings and foxfacedgirl for these tributes.**

**Who do you prefer?  
Who will make it further?  
Will either of them become victor?**

**A check-in to make sure you submitters are reading along:  
Just PM me your tribute's/tributes' favourite food!**

**Next up is D10!**


	11. District-10

**Still Missing Check Ins For:**

**Caesar Gold  
Sapphire Rose Richmonne  
Vidia Ciele  
Winston Harvard  
Arlene Marven  
Dylan Angel  
Brooke Reefside  
Kliar Hydren  
Loren Tryler  
Jean Broderick  
Eoghan Keith Coutts  
Samara Hazel Hollins  
Reuben Boyle  
Field Bracken-Lietré  
Lex Cole  
Quail Arend  
Piper Ramms **

**End of District 9 intros is the question just give me a quick PM with the answer/s.  
Note: People, who don't respond to Check-Ins or who are clearly not reading the story I will PM and if they do not answer their tribute will not have a chance of the Victor or Final 3.**

* * *

**Lex Cole**

**District 10, 15, Male**

* * *

4 weeks before the reaping..

"So. When did Mother leave?" I asked and gave my 13 year old sister (Sophie) a kiss on the forehead.  
"10 minutes ago." She replied quietly and I frowned.  
"It's your birthday! Come on, be happy." Sophie gives me a false smile but I know she is really trying to be happy. "Fine. I will go get you a cake." I laugh and she squeals,  
"Yay!" I shake my head and pull on a coat over my Pyjamas.

I wave goodbye and I am off, down the road and to the market place. I wonder if I should stop by at Mother's work? Meh, whats the use. I finally arrive and start taking a look at the stalls, almost immediately I find a few pound-cakes and ask the lady for directions but as she turns around to point behind her I grab a poundcake or two and stuff them in my pockets.  
"Thank you!" I say smiling and head off in the complete opposite way she was pointing - to get back home.

I see my Mother's work on the way and decide to pop in. She works in a local farm that is close by to the marketplace and I normally do as well but it was my sister's birthday and I wouldn't miss it for the world. Although, she doesn't earn much at least she shares it with us but my older brother on the other hand is greedy and just keeps everything to himself. He is 18 and helps us in no way, we used to be super close but when my Father died he just changed.

"Poppet? I thought you weren't coming in today." My Mother runs over.  
"I am not here to work and neither should you be." I say eyeing her. I know she needs to work but it's her god damn daughter's birthday.  
"We talked about this, boo boo." I just look her up and down and roll my eyes as I leave.

Finally, I make it back to the house and walk in. "Here we are!" I cry to Sophie as I pull out two pound-cakes and she giggles - obviously excited.  
As she sits down at the table and eats her cakes I make us some steak, brushing off the dirt with a knife. I found this on the floor late last night but it should be safe to eat. Who cares? I am starving.

I sit down at the table handing Sophie a bit of steak and me, I leave some out for Mom and then put my hand on top of Sophie's - smiling. Is this the perfect life? No, not by a long shot but I make the most of it. I mean it can't get any worse, right?

* * *

**Mahala Grisbon**

**District 10, 15, Female**

* * *

2 weeks before the reaping...

I look over at him in school and sigh. So hot!  
"Mahala?" I hear a voice say and jump when the teacher shouts my name. "Mahala! Listen and stop staring at boys." She says, eyeing Lamen. Ughhh, I hate Miss Voofud. The class begin to giggle and whisper about me but I honestly couldn't care less.

When class is finally dismissed, I run over to find Lamen and we walk home. I still cannot believe I live with this hunk and it's been 12 years! I am glad my parents abandoned me, like yah! We begin to talk.  
"So you like Miss Voofud?"  
"Yeah, she is my favourite teacher."  
"Uhh, yeah me too." I say - lying.  
"Seriously? I hate that woman!"  
"Phew, I thought I was the only one." Obviously, that's not true. I know about half the class who hates her.  
"So, what boy were you staring at?" He asks smiling at me.  
"Well, um. Yauto! Yeah, Yauto." I say and hide up the fact it was him. Then, I ruffle his hair and giggle. He stares back at me with his bright, blue eyes and replies.  
"Sure. Yauto." He is obviously suspicious. Why did I say Yauto? He is the quiet one at the back of the room!

Finally, after a lot of tension, we arrive home.  
"Hey kids." Nicholas shouts from upstairs and Lamen shouts back,  
"Hey Paps."

Then, we sit down the table and eat whatever we can find.

**Sorry there was not much on Mahala so it was not very long but thanks to matts0688 and Carrot Lord for these two.  
****Intros almost over and then onto reaping recap! Who is excited?**

**Who do you prefer?  
****Who will last longer?  
Will either of them become victor?**

**-James**


	12. District-11

**District 11! Intros almost over.**

**Still Missing Check-Ins For:  
****Dylan Angel  
Brooke Reefside  
**

* * *

**Quail Arend**

**District 11, 18, Male**

* * *

2 years before the reaping...

"So put the bucket under her," I instruct him and he follows along.  
"Ok, and?" He asks and I eye him for being impatient and then I laugh.  
"Getting a little cocky because you have a job now, hm?" I say mocking him and he smiles, my brother has always wanted to help out by working. Finally, with his 14th Birthday yesterday, he can earn us some extra cash. "Now squeeze it the stomach." I cry and place his hands around a stomach part of the cow. _Mooooooo!_  
"I did it!" My brother - Crow cries and I laugh at his overexcitement.  
"Now 120 more and we can go home," I say and point to the hundreds of cows. My brother's shoulders slump and he walks off to another cow.

Eventually, we finish up and I collect our payment. It's just another day in District 11 but it makes me happy that Crow is supporting our family and curing my boredom at work.  
"Come on then, matey," I say and grab his hand. We head towards our house and I pick up some dinner with our payment, and my brother grabs a treat for being so helpful.

Crow gobbles up his sugared bread as we talk and arrive home. I open the door to our tight and rundown shack and immediately run over to my mother - in her wheelchair.  
"Are you okay, Mama?" I ask and kneel to her.  
"Yes, I am fine." She replies and kisses me. Ever since she was paralyzed in the fields she just sits here while we are at work. She was paralyzed from the waist down and was our main source of income but now I and my brother along with my dad have to work to keep my family going.

I begin to prepare a few slices of bread and some broth, as Crow wheels my Mum to the table.  
"Tell Mom about your first day at work, Crow."  
"Mom it was awesome! I milked more than 50 cows and Quail only did a few more than I did." He brags and I smirk, it was more than a few more.  
"He was brilliant," I reply and set our meal down. I help my mom eat before munching mine up and we all sit down on the sofa. Dad will be home soon and then we can cuddle up and tell stories.

* * *

**Nevaeh Rechwhal**

**District 11, 15, Female**

* * *

4 years before the reaping...

"Get the hell off him you b****!" My Father cries with rage and charges at the Peacekeeper. Saoirse, my adopted sister, shakes behind me with fear as my Dad tackles the Peacekeeper off the poor thief. The boy runs away - thanking us- and my Dad is pushed off the enraged Peacekeeper. The Peacekeeper grabs him by the neck and points a gun at my Father's head,  
"Should I kill him?" He asks and even though he has a helmet on I can sense he is smirking, disgusting. I walk up to him and sneer,  
"If you pull that trigger, I will personally hunt you down until I find you and I tear your face off," I smirk when I see him shake his head and sigh.

Later that evening, I rush off to the whipping outpost and see Daddy being whipped. Again, seriously? My Father has always been easily angered and has a few issues that he has 'kindly' passed on to me. Fortunately, Saoirse didn't get any of his genes but it would be nice to see her talk more often. She quivers beside me every time he is smacked and my Mother comforts us both. I sniff and she kisses me gently. I wish he could keep his mouth shut like: Me, Saoirse and Mother but everyone is different I guess.

We carry him home and place him on his bed. He smiles softly and apologizes but I don't care anymore, as long as he is okay that is all that matters. My Mom brings up some painkillers that we'd picked up on the way from a kind-hearted overseer and she puts it in his mouth forcing down a sip of water. He is going to be bad in the morning but I have seen it before, the bruises, black eyes, and a few new scars.

The daytime arrives as quickly as it had left and I bounce my way to my parent's room, "Daddy? Are you alright?" I question and I act like a doctor. "Now, bed for you all day!" I say and giggle.  
"I wish but they need me back at the local farm." He smiles but I frown. It's not fair! He is all bashed up and cut and he won't even stay home. "But there is good news. You are going to school today!" I squeal and run off to wake up Saoirse, I love school because it's more fun than just lazing around the house but my parents can't afford for us to go every day.  
"Saoirse! We are going to school, today." I laugh as I jump up and down on her bed. She turns to face me and smiles,  
"Cool."

**There we are. Sorry, I was going to write this yesterday but I wasn't in the mood after falling ill. Thanks to: DragonoftheStars1429 and ReadBooksWriteThings for these 2.**

**Who do you prefer?  
Who will make it further?  
Will either of them be the victor?**

**Our last intros up next! Who is excited for the reaping recap after that?**


	13. District-12

**The last intros! **

**Still missing check-ins for:  
****Dylan Angel  
Brooke Reefside  
**

* * *

**Friday Evans**

**District 12, 12, Male**

* * *

1 week before the reaping...

Back and forth I go and my hands ache from the constant motion but this is it, this is my life. Back and forth. I never find anything of use in these stupid mines but there is still hope. Suddenly, I see something glow in the cracks of the worn-down rock and I begin to smash harder - harder than ever before. Finally, I reach through and grab the shimmering crystal. I stuff it in my pocket, if the Peacekeepers or anyone saw me have it they would grab it and never let go. I am going to be rich. I am going to be rich! The next time I say it aloud and I get a couple of glances from others and so I carry on mining away and get a few coals before it's time to go home.

Eventually, I reach the end of the long and winding path and I am greeted by my Mother.  
"Mom!" I cry and reach into my pocket to find the crystal and show it off to her. "Guess which family is going to be rich?" She laughs with excitement and I can't help but laugh along.

I make my way to the market and find a random Capitolite roaming the District.  
"Hi, there!" I shout up to him and he peers down to me with orange, luminous eyes and I screech but quickly regain my formality.  
"What?" He spits back, rather rudely and I glare back at him.  
"Want this?" I ask and pull out the gem, he peers down at it and smiles. Then, he pulls out a mini bag and takes out some money, more than enough to feed me for years and with dessert. I hand him the gem and he hands me the money.

I run all the way home and see my Dad sleeping on the couch, it must've been a long day at work. I shake him awake and he yawns.  
"Oh, Friday."  
"Hi, Daddy!" I say and pull out the money, my Dad jumps to is feet.  
"Friday! Where the heavens?" He asks and I shush him.  
"I sold a gem I found in the mines to a Capitolite!" Immediately he begins to jump up and down, he has always had my hyperness. Then my mom comes in and squeals when she sees the money then she begins to cry and we all group hug.

It's going to be a good day, it's going to be a good year. No, it's going to be a good life.

* * *

**Piper Ramms**

**District 12, 13, Female**

* * *

2 days before the reaping...

I groan as I lay on my bed and continue to puke out all that is left inside of me but Daddy will be home soon and he will bring food so I shouldn't worry. This is an everyday routine in the life of a poor and starving, District 12 girl: Wake up, puke, go back to bed, puke some more, Dad gets home and feeds me and then I go to bed, then puking out all my dinner in the middle of the night.

"Pipes?" I hear a voice shout up the stairs and I groan back,  
"Up here." I hear a sigh and then some footsteps banging on the stairs.  
"Did you not go to school today?" He asks and I shake my head. I haven't been to school in a few weeks now because of my puking but it's not like I enjoy it, although, it's better than staying here and shivering in my bed.

My Dad crawls onto my small mattress and gives me some tesserae, I gobble it up despite the distasteful taste. I hear a knock at the door and my Dad hurries down the stairs shouting, "Wait a minute!"

I hear a few voices at the door and a few minutes later I see a pale face with beady blue eyes poking her head into my room.  
"Amy?" I ask and Amy walks through the door smiling.

"You don't recognize me after all these weeks of staying at home?" She smiles and sits down on my mattress and begins to pat my head. "How are we then?"  
I laugh and say, "How do you think? Do you see the puke on the side of my bed?" She squeals and hits me hard on the head. Though, it hurts I don't mind because it's been a couple of weeks since I've laughed.

"Everything ok girls?" Questions my Dad after we had been talking for about an hour and we nod. She begins to tell me about the new boy, Radson, and he sounds so cute!

"I am now more excited than ever to go back to school and I will probably be back tomorrow!" I tell her and after a few more minutes she leaves for dinner and I giggle to myself.

Nothing can stand in my way now! I am feeling better by the hour.

**I know some may be mad at me but I didn't have a lot to go off of for these tributes and sorry Carrot Lord but I can't have Friday's brother win The Games a few years back as it doesn't fit within my universe. Thanks to Carrot Lord and A River Of Ink for our final tributes.**

**Who do you prefer?**

**Who will make it further?  
**

**Will either of them be Victors?**

**Reaping recaps next with our President: Remus Snow.**


	14. Reaping Recaps

**Reaping Recaps!  
**

**Still Missing Check-Ins For:****  
****Dylan Angel  
****Brooke Reefside**

* * *

**Remus Snow**

**Great Grandson To The Renowned President Snow, 20, President Of Panem**

* * *

I stumble out my limo and into our arranged meeting space. The wind is quite heavy and it pushes back my sandy, blonde hair. Every time I see a glimpse of myself I feel faint, I am so hot! I glance up at my hair a few more times and pull out a mirror but I am stopped as the Head Gamemaker (Felcia) invites me in.

"So President, we will start with District 1 and then onwards?" She asks me and I nod in agreement but I honestly couldn't care less. "Ok, first up we have Sapphire Rose Richmonne." She plays a clip and I watch to see what will become of a new career pack. The escort, Fiona, is wearing flowers all over her and has her typical green skin. Fiona walks over to the Female bow and I hear,  
"Sapphire Rose Richmonne," shouted by her and I see people part for the girl. Wait. If she is reaped then why did no one volunteer? Her crystal blue eyes become glassy as she realizes no one is volunteering and she tries to hide her panic by shyly smiling, then I realize how tall she is. Probably taller than me and anyone in Panem! Okay maybe that is overdramatic but whatever. I watch as Sapphire takes Fiona's hand and shakes it and then Felcia pauses it.

"We have found that Sapphire's Father is fairly abusive and that she lives in the training center with her cat."  
I nod and ask, "And the chosen volunteer?"  
"Well we have done some research and after about an hour we found a huge payment from Caesar Gold to Morgan Weltere, about 6 hours before the reaping."  
"So she was bribed?" And Felcia shrugs but that is probably the case.  
"Here is when it gets interesting!" She laughs and says, "Caesar Gold was the chosen volunteer for the male spot and watch." She plays the video and Fiona shouts, "Fonot Pospere!" I giggle at the name and then see a muscular body leap out from the 18-year-old section.  
"I volunteer. My name is Caesar Gold and I volunteer." Nice entrance I would say and Caesar brushes through his wavy, black hair. Then I catch a glimpse at his eyes, black, pure darkness. He stares into my soul.

The 2 tributes shake hands and District 1 is over.  
"So Caesar, for some reason, wanted Morgan not to volunteer and we had a check to turn out that someone rigged the reaping. All names in the bowl were Sapphire but we can't do anything about it now. Caesar is just a typical career. He is rich and trains like it's his life." I tell her to carry on to District 2 and so we do.

"First up Vidia Ciele." And she plays the clip. The escort for District 2 is new and I believed escorted for District 8 beforehand. Her name is Aphrodite and is wearing a big red dress and dyed white skin, not the skin color white just white. A name is called and just like that another volunteer. Vidia is tall and has a natural build, her white dress flows behind her as she reaches the stage and shouts,  
'For my brother and sister!" Immediately, the crowd roars with excitement and the clip are paused.

"You may remember Ciele. Her brother, Farcer, was reaped for the 146th Games and died around 13th but her sister is who you will likely remember." I do, May, she died last year in second place. So I nod and tell her to carry on.

"Ok, Xavier Hunter." The video begins to play  
"Scythe Corstere!" cries Aphrodite and Xavier volunteers right after the reaped boy's name was shouted.  
Xavier was blonde and handsome but he had dark, angry-looking eyes. They stared into the camera like they wanted to kill the audience and he then runs up to the stage in his white suit - cursing.  
"His brother died as an early tribute in the 147th Games and as you can tell he is pretty angry but we have him under control."  
"Next," I say.

"Arlene Marven."  
District 3's escort looks horrific. He wears massive blue shades and has dark red skin with long green hair. "Arlene Marven!" I watch as an opened mouthed Arlene is pushed up to the stage and her black hair stands up on end, her brown eyes dart may be looking for someone.  
"Arlene lives in a community home and is said to be abused a lot there." This is typical for a lot of District 3's.

"Now, Winston Harvard."  
The video started up again and "Winston Harvard," is called. A boy from the 16-year-old section begins to cry and a crowd parts to reveal him. Winston has wavy brown hair that covers his face but is pushed back when a Peacekeeper grabs him. He has olive pale skin and bright green eyes and his face is full of blotchy red spots to show he's crying.  
"Winston's Mother died at childbirth and his Father from an unknown disease. He and his 3 years older sister moved in with his grandparents. His Grandmother has Alzheimer's and won't live for much longer and his sister ran away from the District and into the woods but later died with her Fiance. His sister had a baby that she left with Winston and the 2 are very close." She knows I have no questions and moves on.

"Brooke Reefside."  
4's escort wastes no time and jumps to the female bowl in her sea-green dress. Despite most escorts, Basey is the most normal. Her skin is a normal shade of brown and her eyes are bright blue. Before I can think about her anymore as a name is shouted, "Maisley Fortill!" I watch as a girl volunteers and I see her flip her caramel hair as she moves her tanned body up the stage. She wears a purple, sleeveless, dress that I love!  
"Ok, Brooke is a normal Career. She trains a lot and always surfs, she has a normal family: Mom, Dad, and younger sister."  
Finally, someone more normal I think and sigh as Felcia moves on.

"And, Dylan Angel."  
"Manna Forko." Basey shouts and the boy copies what Brooke does and runs up to the stage smirking and shaking his jet black hair to reveal his sea-green eyes and pale skin.  
"Dylan's Mother died when he was young and his father is now a major alcoholic - always beating Dylan up. He and Brooke dated for a while and were both the chosen volunteers." Not as normal as Brooke but still fairly normal.

"In District 5 we have Loren Tryler."  
The District 5 escort is Paisel and she is normally there, she has yellow skin and wears all sunflower clothing. "Loren Tryler!" She screams and Loren walks from the 18-year-old section, her bright, blue eyes were focused. She pushed back her auburn hair and told the escort she was determined and then brushed down her purple dress. "We have done quite a bit of research and turns out she takes out a lot of tesserae and then later found out about an illegal training center she had been training at. We will close it down immediately and all participants will be punished." I narrowed my eyes and spoke,  
"No. Don't close it and don't punish them. If careers can train so can other Districts." She nods and goes to Loren's District partner.

"This is Kliar."  
When a young boy's name is not Kliar I get confused and then I hear a low voice from the 18-year-old boys - volunteering. Then I see a tall boy, around 6 ft, with brown hair and grey eyes running up to the stage. He then hugs Loren and they shake hands.  
"Kliar is also part of this training group and started taking out many tesserae after his Mother died." I nod and feel for the 2 who have to take out food.

"In District 6: Harrick Cartler."  
District 6 has a fairly boring mentor, she has on jeans and a white shirt, her hair is normal brown color but she has normally tanned skin.  
"Okay... Um, Harrick Cartler." There is some rustling in the 13-year-old section and Harrick finally reveals himself, he keeps a straight poker face and walks up shaking Lianna's hand. He has bright blue eyes and underneath many freckles, he pushes back his light brown hair and tucks his grubby white shirt into his grey baggy trousers.  
"Harrick's brother's were whipped and hanged after stealing train parts from their work. He lives with his Mom, Dad, and Sister in a train factory." He seems pretty normal.

"And his District partner is Jean Broderick."  
Jean's name is called and she keeps a similar expression to Harrick and walks up without complaint but I can see in her eyes that she knows, she knows she my will die. She looks fairly strong and has her dark, black hair in a tight ponytail. She and Lianna are matching and smile at each other before the two shake hands and leave.  
"Jean has 2 older sisters and 2 younger sisters, they are all stereotypical whereas Jean is not and more of a tomboy, she works at her Father's auto mechanic business. They are fairly well-off."

"Now District 7 we have an interesting pair but we'll start with Samara."  
Oh no, Ritel has gone over the top again. This year she has dyed an unnatural shade of brown onto her already brown skin and dyed her hair green into a little afro: she is a tree, a goddamn tree. Ritel giggles and she bounces to the female bowl, "Samara... Hazel... Hollins!" Suddenly, a shaking 16-year-old girl stumbles out of her section and walks up to tree lady. She wears an old worn-in hoodie and sweatpants, ew! Her brown hair is straight but naturally and her deep brown eyes have a dull sparkle to them. She says nothing and the video stops.  
"Samara is a servant, sold by her Father, to the Coutts family and her Father never saw her again." I lift my eyebrows and she carries on to the male tribute.

"Eoghan, Eoghan Coutts."  
Ritel pushes Samara out of the way and bounces to the Male bowl, "Reece Fayvel!" She cries and I am surprised not to hear Eoghan Coutts.  
"I volunteer!" A voice squeaks, obviously unsure and then a boy in a black beanie and a nice suit runs up to the stage and hugs Samara. They know each other and Eoghan shouts down the mic,  
"This year is our year District 7! We will come back or one of us will..." The video is paused and yet again Felcia explains,  
"Samara is Eoghan's slave and they are shown to befriend which his parents would hate if they knew. He has a brother called Oaken with autism and he is pretty wealthy."  
"Interesting," I say aloud and then nod for her to keep going.

"So in District 8, we have firstly, Embry Doe Ri."  
The mentor is very colorful and although he has a normal shade of white skin color, that's a first, his hair is rainbow along with a long toga that is also rainbow. He looks like a clown, next year I am choosing the escorts. He grabs a slip and reads out her name. Immediately, I hear a scream from one of the 18 females and soon the scream is found. Embry begins to cry as she reaches the stage, escorted by a Peacekeeper, and she slaps down the escort's hand. I love her outfit and her sassiness! She is wearing a full out pink pull up and pink makeup.  
"Embry has been caught by Peacekeepers doing many things like Sneaking out the district, messing with peacekeepers and even pulling pranks on the mayor. But it's all told to be mostly her brother as the ring leader and she won't be a problem."

"Now we have Reuben Boyle."  
The rainbow pulls a name from the male bowl and reads out,  
"Reuben Boyle." He then repeats himself louder, "Reuben Boyle!" It wasn't long before another cry could be heard from the 12-year-old Male's and young Reuben comes out. He is very short, probably not even 5 ft, and has a stocky frame. He has dark skin and honey-brown eyes, also with a new hair cut that fits nicely with his dark black hair. The video pauses as the 2 shake hands.  
"Reuben is 12 and at school is in a class with 16-year-olds - due to his intelligence. He has 2 brothers and 3 sisters, him being the youngest, is favorited." Normal kid, I guess but he will probably make it far because of his smarts.

"District 9 Female is Field Bracken-Lietré."  
The video starts again and this time we have an escort I finally like. She has toffee brown, wavy hair and cat ear headband along with black lingerie and a black skirt. Pia - my wife! I clap as she walks over to the Female bowl, "Field Bracken-Lietree!" My wife cries with enthusiasm and I see an average height girl come from the 14-year-old section, she is biracial and has jet black hair along with brown eyes and she taps my wife on the shoulder,  
"It's pronounced LEE EH TRAY." She squeaks and my wife apologizes, I roll my eyes and mock her.  
"LEE EH TRAY." Felcia eyes me and pauses the video.  
"So... Field is fairly normal. She has 2 sisters and 2 brothers along with her Mom and Dad, they are pretty poor." I shrug and we move on.

"And now Jack Sanford."  
My wife calls his name and the tanned boy walks out of the 16-year-old section with fear in his hazel, green eyes. He is lanky and tall and wears taupe dress pants with a grey collared shirt. He shakes hand with Field and the video stops.  
"Jack takes out a lot of tesserae and his Father was beaten and killed by Peacekeepers because he thieved when Jack was 13."

"Firstly for District 10 is Mahala Gibson."  
An 18-year-old as an escort? He is only like 5ft 10" so he must be 18. Ugh, he wears a pig onesie. Ridiculous! He announces himself as Cooper and then moves to the Female bowl. "Mahala Grisbon." He stutters on the last name and then a muscly 15-year-old began to walk up. She has brown dreadlocks and hazel eyes. She winked at the audience and smiled before standing next to Cooper.  
"Mahala had some brain damage when she was 3 and was abandoned but is completely fine now. She lives with a man called Nicholas and his son Lamen after they took her in as their own." Hm. Sounds a bit strange, I will have to keep an eye on her.

"And Lex Cole."  
Cooper stumbles over to the male bowl and pulls out a slip, "LEX COLEEEEE!" He bellows and a disgusted looking boy in a plaid shirt and jeans walks up the steps. He is tall and athletic but slightly scrawny, probably due to the amount of food he has dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. He hesitates but shakes hands with the smiling Mahala.  
"It's been on his records that he has thieved a few times for his hungry siblings and his Father is seemingly dead. His mother works at a local farm along with Lex and they are very poor."  
"Next district," I say and she does just that.

"Nevaeh Rechwhal."  
The male escort doesn't look pleased and looks out disgusted in his all blue clothing, he is probably mad being stuck in one of (if not) the worst districts. 11 hadn't had a victor in about 28 years. He finally walks over to the female bowl and lazily calls out, "Saiorse Rechwhal..." A scream is heard from the 14-year-olds and a thump is later heard suddenly another girl shouts,  
"I volunteer!" Nevaeh is tall and has elbow-length hair along with her soft, hazel eyes. She wears a blue romper and black leggings. The video is paused when she is about to say her name.  
"Nevaeh volunteered to save her mute, adopted, sister. Her Dad has been whipped a few times for his bad temper towards Peacekeepers and her parents are both farmers." I signal her to go to the male.

"Quail Arend for our Male."  
The escort tediously picks a name and shouts,  
"Quail Arend." A nervous 18-year-old boy begins to walk up with a straight face, he wears a white shirt and ugly blue, baggy pants and has short dark hair with normal tanned skin color. He walks towards Nevaeh and gives her a firm handshake before the 2 head inside.  
"Quail is very poor and takes out quite a bit of tessera, him and his brother work by milking cows and his Mother was paralyzed from the chest down during an accident in the fields. Quail's Father also works in the fields like his wife."  
"How unfortunate," I reply and we carry on.

"Our last female is Piper Ramms."  
The District 12 escort doesn't look happy either and I know why. Last year, Natalia had worked herself up to District 2 and I don't think she was too happy about being moved down to the District with 2 victors alive - Maia and Whinney. She gets on with it and speed walks towards the Female bowl,  
"Piper, Piper Ramms?" She asks the audience and then a 13-year-old girl begins to cry and walk up to the stage. She is very short and has olive, pale skin and brown eyes, she also looks very ill. She winces as she shakes hands with Natalia and it's paused.  
"Piper is currently very ill having nothing to eat and lives with her single Father after her Mother died in childbirth but don't worry she will have plenty of food while here and will be healed soon." Poor girl.

"Our last male and last tribute are Friday Evans."  
Natalia manages to drag herself to the male bowl and takes out a slip,  
"Friday Evans!" She says with 0 enthusiasm and a sad looking, 12 year old, boy walks to the stage slowly. He brushes back his bright blonde eyes to reveal his pale skin and hazel eyes. He shakes hands with timid Piper and the last tributes leave to say their goodbyes.

**A new check-in:**

**What is your tribute/s favorite color? You should now how this works by now!**

**I hope this chapter is ok because I know I didn't fit in all the details and it is a bit short but it took me 2 days to complete - I am a slow writer.**

**What do you think of the president?**

**Who's your favorite tribute?**

**Was this an alright chapter?**

**6 Goodbye POV's next.**

**-James**


	15. Goodbyes

**Still Missing Check-In For:  
****Brooke Reefside  
****Dylan Angel**

* * *

**Sapphire Rose Richmonne**

**District 1, 17, Female**

* * *

I sprawl myself on the velvet sofa and look around the empty room, there is a bookcase with 1 book and a dusty rug along with the sofa I lay on. I don't expect anyone to come, I have no friends and my only family is my abusive Godfather after my Mom and Dad left. I stand up and take a look around, almost forgetting what was happening. I am going into The Hunger Games, most career dream but my nightmare. I can kill and that is for sure but do I want to?

Suddenly, the door opens and I expect to see a Peacekeeper but instead see my Godfather - Quintus. I shiver as I look at his translucent skin and dyed brown hair, a freak, an absolute freak. He runs up to me and grabs me into a bear hug whispering, "I love you, I am so sorry." I cry into his shoulder and I can't believe he came.  
"I don't know if I can do it," I say and he shakes me.  
"Yes, you can! You're strong, Sapphire." The door bangs open and I cling on to Quinius but the Peacekeepers are stronger and release my grip.

Can I win? No, he is making me feel better but he is supporting me, so I have to try.

I walk out and patiently wait for Caesar before we head into the train and to most likely certain death.

* * *

**Winston Harvard**

**District 3, 16, Male**

* * *

I finally stop crying and slump up against the wall. Only a couple minutes later, my Grandfather, Grandmother, and Niece come in. I immediately scoop up Brynn and begin to cry again. If I die it won't be long until my Grandmother and Grandfather do to and Brynn might only be 6, she'd have do be sent to a community home and only remember me off The Hunger Games. I shove Brynn back into my Grandfather's arms and scream, "I CAN'T DO IT!"

Suddenly, I feel an arm on my shoulder and I turn to see Granny. She is shivering and crying,  
"Yes you can, W-Winston." Does my Gran remember my name? I pull her into a soft hug and whisper,  
"I love you, Grans." Down her ear. Only a second after the Peacekeeper comes in and I watch, quietly, as my Grandfather pushes my Granny and holds my Niece.

Soon, I see some hazel eyes and long hair. Arik. I got caught up in all this drama I completely forgot about my boyfriend. When he comes through the doorway I run at him and give him a big and passionate kiss and we are too caught up to realize someone else came in.  
"Lisa?" I ask and she nods - looking like she might cry. She sets down her big, thick glasses and gives me a big hug, her dark and way hair drapes over me. I am taken aback but I hug her back and then Arik joins in. The Peacekeepers come in again and Arik grabs me as does Lisa and when the Peacekeepers come to escort them out, Arik kisses me and punches the Peacekeepers. It wasn't long until they were all on the floor screaming and Lisa began to try and get them off, I just stood there in shock that he would do this for me. He will get whipped for this I am sure of it. Finally, a Peacekeeper drags him to the floor and Arik whispers goodbye as does Lisa as they walk out the door.

I see Arlene and she looks like she has been waiting there for a while, I mean what should I expect, she lives in a Community Home it was probably just a few friends that came to say goodbye. Our escort hurries us into the train and we are off.

* * *

**Brooks Reefside**

**District 4, 17, Female**

* * *

I can't sit down, I am too excited! I am jumping all over the room thinking about: the arena, the food, and the rooms. When, my Mom, Dad and younger sister (Cordelia) run-in with my same excitement. They all jump upon me and give me a massive group hug and I laugh as my Dad tickles me, these guys are the best. Although I will miss them when I am gone I will come back as Victor!  
"I want to be just like you, Brooke!" Cordelia says between a hug and although she is only 15 I reply with,  
"You already are." My Mother, Father, and Cordelia all lead out and I wave them off but I have a lot of questions now.

What will happen if I don't come back? What will become of Cor?

But I forget the questions when Aqua, my best friend, comes in squealing,  
"Who did it? Brooke did it? Brooke did it!" She pushes me onto the sofa and bounces next to me, giving me a big hug.  
"You are going to win Brooke Reefside! You are going to win." She cries support but it makes me feel worse.

If I don't win, will I be letting everyone down?

Aqua leaves a few minutes after and I greet Dylan by the train, "Ready?" He questions me and I nod,  
"As ready as I will ever be."

* * *

**Harrick Carter**

**District 6, 13, Male**

* * *

My Mom died around a year ago so she cannot come but Father and Glory will. I sit down on the floor next to the dusty sofa and pick at some scabs - that I got from working in the train factory. I know it won't be long until they come.

"Harrick? Oh, Harrick!" My Father shouts and he drags behind him a crying Glory. He picks me up and lets go of Glory.  
"Why us? I can't lose you. Not like your brothers and your mom!" My Father babbles on but I feel a sudden urge. I am going to win and I don't know how or why I feel this but I do.

My Father puts me down and I rush over to my 14-year-old sister.  
"Try to win, please Harrick." She cries into my arm and I reply with,  
"I won't try Glory, I will." The Peacekeepers come in and drag out my family but they know there is no point in fighting it.

I am ready to go because I know I have no friends but then I see him. Warrick. I have always had a tiny crush on him and I always see him around the factory. He runs in and pushes me to the floor, I stare into his eyes and then he kisses me. Not a peck, no a kiss, a long and compassionate kiss.  
"I love you," I say and he nods,  
"I know me too." He smiles and then begins to cry as the Peacekeepers come in unlike my family, I grab onto him and don't let go but of course, the Peacekeepers pick him up and take him away. I jump to my feet and walk towards the train station feeling stronger than ever before.

* * *

**Eoghan Keith Coutts**

**District 7, 17, Male**

* * *

I stare at my feet and cross my fingers that my family won't show up. I need to focus on getting me or Samara out The Games.  
"Eoghan Keith Coutts!" Shouts a voice down the hallway - angrily. It's my Dad and oh sh*t he used my full name,  
"Hi." I squeak out and my Mom gives me a disgusted look as she drags along a crying Oaken, I don't think he fully understands what's going on because of his extreme autism but his crying seems to give me support.

My Father begins to lecture me, "We have brought you up without tesserae or anything and you probably would not have been reaped but our f*cking servant was reaped and you f*cking volunteered! You are going to die now. You are going to die." The last words hit me hard and I just want to scream back at him and insult him but that'd just make it all a whole lot worse.

Suddenly, the door shoots open and Oaken jumps to my feet - clinging to them. He begins to scream and sob as I shake him off and the Peacekeepers grab him away.

I am also escorted out and I see Samara waiting by the train. Of course, she has no one who would say goodbye to her. I give her a gentle hug and we go in.

* * *

**Nevaeh Rechwhal**

**District 11, 15, Female**

* * *

I trace the scar on my cheek and fell to the floor with my jet black hair falling over my deep, brown skin. I hear the door pop open but do not move, then I see a white and teary-eyed face staring at me. Saoirse.  
"Thank you." She says and I know why. Saoirse wouldn't last a minute in that arena, she is fragile and mute. Then I look up and see my Mom but not my Dad.  
"Daddy?" I ask softly but my Mom shakes her head and begins to cry.  
"Daddy is dead. He rebelled when you volunteered and when I was reaped." Saoirse says meekly and I can't believe it.

My Dad is dead and because of me, no because of The Capitol and their stupid Games. I nod and then fall into Saoirse and cry all over again.

Then my Mom and Saoirse are pulled out and I am left hanging from a Peacekeeper's arms. I wince as he drops me and I stare into Quail's beady eyes, he helps me up and we walk into the train hand in hand.

**Sorry the POV's are super short, but next up is 6 train ride POV's and I hope you all had an incredible Christmas.**

**Who had the happiest goodbyes?  
Who had the saddest?  
Have your opinions changed for any of them?**

**-James**


	16. Train Rides: Allies?

**Still Missing Check-Ins For:**

**Dylan Angel (2)**

**Brooke Reefside (2)**

**There are a few stereotypes in Jean's POV just remember I don't feel this way at all. Also quite a bit of cursing in Jean's POV but I put a star in one of the letters to substitute it.**

* * *

**Xavier Hunter**

**District 2, 17, Male**

* * *

Powder, my mentor, immediately sits me down and begins to talk,  
"Alright. I am Powder, I won the 146th Hunger Games when I was 16 and I am now 19." I scoff and raise my eyebrows before replying with,  
"I am Xavier and I am soon to be the Victor of The 149th Hunger Games and the leader of the careers." She looks at me and then smiles.  
"Now why don't you keep that attitude for the interviews." She then begins to give me a tour.

Firstly, she shows off a pristine kitchen and moves on to the lounge, dining room and then the bedrooms. My bedroom is typical and a bit less than I expected but I won't be here for long. She takes a seat on a sofa chair in the corner and ushers me to sit on the bed.  
"So, you were the leader of the careers. Tell me how to convince them." I order rather bossily.  
"Well, I wouldn't say I was the leader. We were more of a group effort and-"  
"I don't care. I have watched your Hunger Games, so tell me how to become the leader of the careers." She eyes me and sighs.  
"Let's just go eat dinner, I need a break." Powder says and rushes out the room.

I look through the dresser and find a presentable top and jeans. I strip and pull on the jeans over my underwear and top over my undershirt. Not long after Powder, I wonder out the room and into the dining area.

Vidia waits there patiently, next to Mahria. Maria won the 140th Hunger Games at 12 and recently began to date Powder. I hope Alexandra, my girlfriend, is okay with me going for so long. Soon plates are brought out and I gobble down everything thrown at me: cakes, burgers, fries, and soup! I have to say the food is worth going on this long train ride.

Finally, Powder begins to talk and breaks the silence. "So. Xavier, did you know Mahria mentored your brother - Carter?" I nod and we speak nothing more of my brother's failed to secure the title of victor 4 years ago. Then Vidia starts to talk,  
"My sister was in last year's Games but she died."  
"Wasn't your brother as we-" She nods and I nod with her.

After dinner, Powder begins to watch some TV and I realize it's the reapings. I take a seat and she pauses it on the District 1 Male, "If you want to be the leader you must prove you are better than him. Caesar Gold.

* * *

**Dylan Angel**

**District 4, 18, Male**

* * *

I am greeted by some dinner as I walk in and immediately I stuff it in my mouth. My mentor stares at me, disgusted, and he shakes his head as he hands our empty plates to an avox. "So, what do you need me to teach you."  
"Um. That is your job to decide not mine." I say and raise my eyebrows. He rolls his eyes and replies,  
"Listen, I won the 132nd Hunger Games. And my name is Salm Likeer."  
"I know who you are." He nods and tells me to think about allies.

I walk off towards the direction of my bedroom, pointed out by Salm, and open the door. I jump as I see Brooke half-naked on her king-sized bed and I slowly close the door - hoping she didn't see me.  
"DYLAN ANGEL!" She screams and I run to my room beside hers. I freeze as I close the door behind me and marvel at where I will be staying for the night. Gold. Gold, everywhere: my bed, the shower, the bath and even the TV. I slip off my clothes and put on some boxers, I then jump into a nice soft, sky blue, fluffy dressing gown and sigh with relaxation.

Suddenly, my door slams open and Brooke marches in, this time changed, she sees me and her face is filled with anger. She slaps me right across the face and I punch her in the arm. All the commotion alerts Brooke's mentor, Fila, and she breaks up our fight cursing at us.  
"You two are going to f*cking kill each other before you are even in the sh*tty arena."

She escorts us to the nurse and we have to be checked out in case of injuries before I can jump into bed. I quickly tie my dark hair into a bun and close my eyes. Waiting for morning to rise.

* * *

**Loren Tryler**

**District 5, 18, Female**

* * *

I always knew this would happen but why do I feel so unprepared? I am prepared though. I have to be after all those years of training and I am glad I did so.

Suddenly, I hear a voice and I am pulled from my mind. "Loren? Lorennnnn?" I look up and see my crazy mentor, Foebe, eyeing me.  
"Mm?"  
She sips her coffee and then gives me a wide, thin smirk. "Soooo! Why did Kliar volunteer? I hear you know each other." She giggles and I shrug and the truth is I never really thought about it. I and Kliar were kinds of friends but not in a, 'I will die for you' kind of way. Well, he has nothing to lose and I guess he could use the money. "I bet he likes you!" I wrinkle my nose.  
"I am asexual and he knows that," I say and shake my head as I get up from the sofa.

I move to the dining room where I know Kliar and his mentor, Korsoff, are talking. I hear their voices and then listen in,  
"They will be sure to kick her out or she may even leave so they'll be likely to be scouting for a new member. That is when you come and show off your skills to them." Korsoff tells Kliar and I am a little taken back. I know Kliar isn't the friendliest or nicest guy but I thought he would at least ally with me but no. Kliar wants to join the careers and ditch me. Looks like I'll scout for some allies of my own.

I turn on the reaping intros and begin to write in my notepad.

_District 1: Caesar is a big no but I can see me and Sapphire being a good duo._

_District 2: Both volunteers and would probably not benefit from having me._

_District 3: They both seem nice and considerate but is that what I need?_

_District 4: What is going on there? Massive no._

_District 5: Well that's me and Kliar._

_District 6: Jean seems pretty cool and Harrick looks like a bloodbath._

_District 7: The boy seems fairly healthy but the girl also looks like a bloodbath and I assume he volunteered to protect her._

_District 8: I have heard about Reuben's smarts and Embry seems cool._

_District 9: No. Just no._

_District 10: Lex could help me with his strengths but Mahala is a massive no._

_District 11: They both look like bloodbaths..._

_District 12: The girl looks sick and the boy weak._

Okay based off the reaping my possible allies are Sapphire, Jean, Reuben, Embry, and Lex.

I don't need Kliar and I will prove it.

* * *

**Jean Broderick**

**District 6, 18, Female**

* * *

How did I get myself in this pile of sh*t? It's not like much of my family will remember me and I hope to not remember them in the afterlife or whatever happens after I f*cking die! My Dad, my Dad will remember me and I hope to remember him. He always wanted a son to carry on the business instead of my stupid sisters who only cared about the color pink and that crap they call makeup but they are still my family.

I wipe away my glassy eyes with rage and throw the remote at the TV in my room countless times. The door immediately bangs open and in comes a smoking d*ckhead. My mentor, he won the 86th Hunger Games when he was 13 but I can't be bothered to do the maths to see how old he is. He is old though.

"The TV!" He shouts in a raspy voice and sticks out a fist at me. I glare at him and punch him square in the nose, "Get your smoking a*s and raspy voice outta my room." He leaves and I scream into my pillow with anger.

"Jean? That's your name is it not?" I turn around to see my district partner.  
"Mhm. I don't think I caught your name."  
"Harrick, Harrick Cartler." I nod and he carries on talking, "I know like it's the train ride and everything but my mentor said I should look for allies and your old and look very strong and healthy-"  
"Stop flattering me."  
"Oh... Sorr-"  
"No need to be sorry. I would love to be your ally." I say and truthfully, allies aren't something I would search for but Harrick seems nice enough.

He smiles and waves as he leaves. Maybe I can win these Games.

* * *

**Embry Doe Ri**

**District 8, 18, Female**

* * *

I slowly put my honey blonde hair into a french braid, staring at my reflection, and blink back tears. How and why? I had maybe 10-15 slips in there! Some had maybe even 50.

"Embry?" A quiet voice says and I come out of the bathroom.  
"Mhm?" It's just Raia. Raia is my mentor and won the 135th Games at 12. She has been quiet this whole time.  
"Would you like to get started?" I nod and assume she is talking about mentoring me.  
"Ok the chariot rides will be up next and you need to be ready. You need to look confident and smile without nerves. It's most likely that you will be put into a stupid outfit but pretend you don't care. The Capitol will love you." My eyes widen. I have to do all that and just for the chariot rides? I am going to say the pre-games will kill me before the arena.

"How about allies?" I ask and she replies with,  
"Well, you could ask Reuben?"  
"No thanks. I would prefer maybe someone around my age."  
"Loren Tryler?" I remember Loren's reaping and she seemed pretty confident so I nod and so does Raia.  
"I will talk to 5's mentors."

* * *

**Friday Evans**

**District 12, 12, Male**

* * *

It's happening again. Piper is throwing up and I can't help but run off this time. I feel for Piper but she needs to get better because it's unlikely anyone is going to want to ally with her and pull her around the arena. That goes for me as well. To be honest, alliances just aren't my thing, I can't put my life in someone else's hands. I can't go to sleep at night knowing the person sleeping next to me can just stab me in the back.

My mentor is Maia Grayhart. She is the Victor of the 129 Hunger Games and 20 years later 12 has had 1 single victor, so I will probably ignore her advice.  
"Do you want allies?" She asks and I shake my head while I fidget with my fingers.  
"Why not?"  
"You won without allies and so will I." She nods but I know she disagrees with my decision.  
"What are your strengths?"  
"Um, plants."  
"Alright."  
"And I am slightly manipulative."

Maia walks off and I head to the shower. Woah-  
This is the bathroom? Ok, the bedroom was nice and all but the bathroom... The shower is separate to the bath and the bath is massive! There are so many lotions and stuff to choose from. I turn on the taps and strip off naked. I jump in and put inside a pink heart that begins to fizz and create bubbles. Wow, just wow!

**I know this chapter is short for train ride POVs and some POVs were more interesting than others so sorry about that. Also, on another note, I am doing a collab SYOT with 20 and it will be on his profile it's called Learning To Die. The SYOT is going to be told from 2 POVs that is my character and 20's character. Our characters have self-inserts in them and fake parts to them. We will try and give your characters as much screen time as possible but as we told you they won't have POVs. We would appreciate you submitting to it.**

**\- James and 20**

**Whose was the most interesting train ride POV?**

**Do you like the Jean and Harrick alliance?**

**Who is the best mentor?**

**Alliances:**

_Team 6: Jean Broderick and Harrick Cartler_

**The next chapter is chariot rides from Maia, the D12 mentor's, POV.**

**Also, sorry for having to keep updating this chapter I just got a few things wrong for Maia.**


	17. Chariot Rides: How Ridiculous!

**Still missing check ins for:**

**Brooke Reefside (2)  
**

**Dylan Angel (2)**

* * *

**Maia Grayhart**

**District 12 Mentor, Victor of the 129th Hunger Games**

* * *

I wait nervously for the chariots to come by and Whinney pats me on the back. It begins.

District 1 rushes in: Caesar and Sapphire look incredible. The have on bright silver outfits with gems, diamonds and gold sticking out. Sapphire waves, clearly nervous and shy, where as Caesar flexes his muscles and nearly knocks Sapphire off.

The Capitol roars as District 2 follows behind them in their roman warrior costumes. Xavier shouts and growls at the crowd - lifting his sword up high. Vidia is slightly more hesitant but she starts swiping her sword and pointing it towards the audience.

Then comes District 3. Well, I don't know how it can get worse than this. Winston and Arlene are tangled in all kinds of wires and they can barely raise their hands to wave. Winston trips and him and Arlene fall to the floor of the chariot - unable to get up. I hear a few giggles and Whinney has her hand to her mouth but it's soon forgotten as District 4 comes out.

Brooke is in a flowing blue dress and her caramel hair flows with it. Dylan has a cape identical to Brooke's dress and he wears blue shorts and shirt. Brooke laughs and waves her hand from the side and Dylan is brushing his hand through his jet black hair, winking at upcoming Capitol females. I share the same disgusted expression as Brooke.

Not far behind them come two solar-panel covered tributes. Loren and Kliar have solar panels surrounding them and they wave awkwardly, Kliar is obviously more confident and gives a few muscle flexes - similar to Caesar. Kliar hits Loren in the face and she slaps him back, angry, I thought they'd be more friendly seeing as Kliar volunteered for Loren, or so I thought. I turn and see a palm in Korsoff's face and Foebe is giggling, despite her tributes having just embarrassed themselves.

Jean and Harrick high five with fake enthusiasm from the both of them. They wear train track shirts and shorts with sparks flying from them and although, I was already told by Rayl, Harrick's mentor, that the 2 were allies but I could tell.

Trailing behind them is District 7, Eoghan is sweating hard in his green flannel and brown fur coat. Samara starts to fan him, she is in a short, brown figure hugging dress and wears a blossom flower crown. Oh, they're trees. I hear a lot of giggling from the Capitol when Eoghan's face goes very red and he throws up on the side of the path. Samara puts her hands over her mouth and immediately I see how insecure she is in her outfit.

Again the next district come and the throw up commotion is paused. Embry and Reuben come in both in jeans and a white top but over them is a mismatch of materials, sewed together into a colourful shawl. Raia claps her hand behind me as Embry and Reuben, considerately, laugh and wave to The Capitol.

Jack and Field are next for district 9 and oh my gosh. Seriously, stylists? You put them in a bread costume. The 2 have arm holes that they have their arms through and are waddling around. Through Field's face hole she is blushing - obviously embarrassed. Jack gives up and stands still, looking straight ahead.

Obviously, District 10 are farm animals. This time Mahala is in a black-spotted white dress and Lex where's the same but it being a one piece, more like a onesie, type thing. Lex is jumping up and down shouting, "WOOHOO!" And Mahala rolls her eyes and smiles a bit, she does a similar thing to her reaping.

District 11 have on gold and silver farmer costumes and have a horrendous looking fruit headpiece on. Quail attempts a wave but is kind of hesitant and Nevaeh looks like she gives him a few words of encouragement because the 2 hold hands and wave with fake smiles.

Finally, district 12 comes through. Piper and Friday come out, Piper and Friday are dressed in a stick of dynamite. Suddenly, flame starts to go off the end of the dynamite and BANG! A large flash appears where the tributes are and their outfits are turned into coal. Probably, the best of the night. Piper seems a little taken aback but Friday keeps smiling and waving.

President Remus Snow, steps up to his podium.  
"Welcome tributes and thank you for coming."  
"Like we had a choice you f*cking twat!" A voice cries but i can't tell who it comes from.  
"Um, well. Happy 149th Hunger Games!"

* * *

**Mahala Grisbon**

**District 10, 15, Female**

* * *

I feel as if I am going to be shot when I walk out the chariot in my stupid dress. I don't know what came over me, one minute I was _smiling and winking_, the next I was swearing at the fricking President of Panem. They are going to kill me for this I think as I reach the elevator, Lex trails behind me.

"Will they kill me in the bloodbath?" I ask Lex.  
"No, no. Course not." He replies with but I can see doubt in his eyes. What had I done? Had I just secured myself a place in the bloodbath?

I sit down at the dinner table when we get to the room and don't even care of the beauty and grandness of it all. I hear a 'woah' behind me and I assume it's Lex but who can be bothered to turn around when you know you are going to die soon.

**I know it is a short chapter and Mahala's POV was to give her and Lex more screen time. Which I will do more of in the training as they have not got very much. Please, go to santiago,poncini20's account to find out more on our collab Learning To Die and submissions are still open.**

**Who had the worst chariot ride?  
**

**Who had the best chariot ride?**

**Will Mahala be punished?**

**Next up is Training Day 1!**


	18. Training Day 1: The Start

**Still Missing Check Ins For:**

**Winston Harvard  
Dylan Angel (2)  
Brooke Reefside (2)  
Jean Broderick  
Reuben Boyle**

* * *

**Sapphire Rose Richmonne**

**District 1, 17, Female**

* * *

Breakfast is grand. Pancakes, waffles, syrup and bacon, oh bacon! I look over at Caesar and he takes a waffle before heading to the bathroom to bathe. My mentor, Lush, smiles at me as I shove as much bacon as I can in my mouth. Lush isn't what I expected in a mentor, and especially because he murdered his whole alliance in one night and hunted the last tribute before he became victor. I remember those Games, although I was only 3 I had watched it again as an academy project.

He told me my training clothes were in my closet and so I headed to my room. I opened my closet and saw a neatly, folded outfit. It is a short, red sleeved top with a black colour for my torso and tight leggings. It is marked with a circled one on the front and back.

We are told where to go and me and Caesar step into the elevator. "I wonder what the other careers are like." I say and try to start conversation, he glares at me and shrugs. After a lot of silence we arrive at the training centre. Surprisingly, we are the last to show up and Caesar heads over to a group of kids talking - the careers.

"Hi." I squeak as I approach them, following behind Caesar. When Xavier raises his eyebrows at me I immediately wish I had stayed quiet.

"So, this is the reaped career?" The dark, long haired boy asks but clearly he knows. Caesar nods and so I follow his lead. Suddenly, Vidia begins to whisper to Xavier and then Xavier says it to Dylan. Soon, it's just me and Brooke not whispering.

"Who votes to kick Sapphire out the career pack?" Dylan finally says and I choke on a sob. Xavier and Dylan aren't slow to raise there hands. Phew, a vote of 2-3 but hesitantly Vidia raises her hand.

"What the hell?!" Cries Caesar and Brooke looks bewildered.

"Sorry babe. You are out." Dylan says and I walk off hearing a slap, probably Brooke slapping Dylan.

I sit on the bench next to the knife throwing station and stare off into the distance. Next thing someone is tapping me on the shoulder and I turn around to see Embry and Loren.

"Hi?" I ask slowly.  
"So. Um, me and Loren have formed an alliance and well."  
"Ugh, Embry. Do you want to be allies? We heard you split up with the careers and so we-"  
I nod, "Well, show me what you can do." Honestly, I desperately wanted to join their alliance but I couldn't sound weak and desperate.

Loren spinned around to the knife station and begins to rapidly throw knives at the dummy. Out of 5, 1 misses, 2 hit the arms, 1 hits the chest and 1 hits the head.  
"Anything else?" I shake my head - bewildered. Loren is from an outer district and yet she is as good as a career.

"My turn." Embry rushes over to the edible plants station and names all of them and their qualities and wether they are poisonous or not, she then makes a fire in under 1 minute. I smile. I thought there would be nothing after the careers but these 2 prove me wrong. "Alright. So, you're in?" I smirk and nod my head.

* * *

**Kliar Hydren**

**District 5, 18, Male**

* * *

When the careers asked me to join them I completely forget about Loren joining Embry and Sapphire - leaving me. Just like Korsoff had said they kicked out Sapphire because she was reaped, in my opinion that is unfair but if it gets me in with the careers then oh well.

Korsoff had told me Xavier and Caesar would want to be leader and I shouldn't go for leader as well or I will get on their bad side.  
"Alright, I am the strongest, fastest and well the best. So I am leader, right?" Caesar says out of the blue. Xavier comes from behind Caesar and whispers coldly,  
"Not so fast buck-a-roo."  
"I have an idea." I say and they turn to look at me.  
"Mhm?"  
"How about some hand-to-hand combat?"  
"Swords!" Caesar bellows and Xavier whines,  
"Not swords!" I could sense the sarcasm in his voice but stupid Caesar couldn't and he smirked as they went to the duelling station. Me, Vidia, Brooke and Dylan followed.

The trainer explained a couple of rules and they were off. Caesar lunges at Xavier but Xavier moves to the side and whacks him hard on the waist, Caesar then pulls up and smashes down to Xavier's head but Xavier is too quick and blocks it. Xavier pushes hard with his sword and knocks it into Caesar's chest and Caesar falls to the floor.

"Another round?" Asks the trainer but Xavier laughs,  
"I think that should be enough." Me and the rest of the career pack nod and laugh at the big, cocky kid who now lays red faced on the floor.

"So, new leader. What first?"

* * *

**Samara Hollins**

**District 7, 16, Female**

* * *

Caesar finally leaves the duelling station and me and Eoghan have a go. We have been testing out weapons and so far Eoghan has been good at the axe. Me? Nothing. "Let's hope swords are my thing." I sigh and Eoghan laughs, making me smile.

The trainer goes through some rules and then offers to hold Eoghan's beanie. Eoghan looks at him like he's an alien and declines the request, he never takes that beanie off but I think it's kind of cute. I hesitantly pick up the sword, knowing I might have to kill someone with this very weapon and we begin.

Eoghan immediately slashes at me and i fall back bewildered but I get back up and go at him. He blocks it and I stumble but regain my balance and block a hit coming towards me.  
"Nice." He says and I feel warm inside but I know it's not the time for a fuzzy moment and so I double slash him, barely touching his armour suited leg.  
"LUNCH!" Cries a person from across the hall and me and Eoghan slip off our armour, thanking the trainer.

I am so thirsty and take a couple cartons of orange juice, along with a cheese sandwich. We take a seat at a table on the far end and begin to eat/drink. Suddenly, a small brunette reaches our table and he sits down, Eoghan begins to talk,  
"Look. Kid."  
"Friday, my name is Friday."  
"Friday. Me and Samara aren't looking for allies." He looks at us strangely and then laughs.  
"You think I want to ally with you?" We nod, slowly and he laughs like it's the funniest joke in the world. "I am not looking for allies either and even if I was I wouldn't ally with you!" He cries through laughing and then it begins to die down. I shrug.

* * *

**Lex Cole**

**District 10, 15, Male**

* * *

I dump my tray into the bin and head off towards Reuben. Me and Embry were talking earlier and she told me all about his intelligence.

Intelligence is not my strong point, although I am not stupid I never really went to school too often because of work. Reuben was sat down on a bench and was dazed, looking into the distance. I sit down next to him and he jumps.  
"Hm? Oh, hi." I waved and gave him a friendly smile but he knew I wasn't there to make friends.  
"You want to ally with me I assume?"  
"Uh, well actually. Yes, I came here to propose an alliance." He sighs.  
"Fine, I'd have a better chance of getting out of the bloodbath with you."

Not long after we are told to be back off to our floor and Mahala is still worried sick. I couldn't believe how paranoid she was being. Although, one comment is enough for you to be off in the bloodbath.

**Sorry how short this chapter is!**

**Alliances:**

Forever and Always: Eoghan and Samara.

Team 6: Jean and Harrick.

Girl Power: Sapphire, Embry and Loren.

The Smart And The Strong: Reuben and Lex.

**Do you like the new alliances?**

**-James**


	19. Training Day 2: Can I Make It?

**Still Missing Check-Ins For:**

**Brooke Reefside (2)**

**Dylan Angel (2)**

* * *

**Arlene Marven**

**District 3, 14, Female**

* * *

I jump into the shower and have a quick rinse before jumping right out again. I'm confident to make it to training as fast as possible and so I grab a small pancake from the table and then rush off to the elevator. Leaving Winston to talk to Macx, our escort, and his mentor - Farrel. Farrel won last year's games and probably has the most knowledge off of memory but of course I was stuck with the 24 year old man who wouldn't speak about The Games.

I click the 'T' button on the elevator, knowing that it would take me to the training centre, and I begin to descend.  
The doors open slightly and I manage to squeeze out before they crush me, how faulty. Of course I'm not the first one here I think to myself as I see Embry trying to master the knives, yet again. Oh shoot she's seen me. "Arlene! Hey, wait up." She cries and drops her knives into the box, running over to me. "So, did you sleep on it?"  
"Embry, I am happy that you invited me into the alliance but it's just not my thing." She twists her lips, clearly confused but she nods and walks back to the knives.

Alliances have never really been a good thing to me. I have watched The Hunger Games at the community home almost every year and I just can't help but think why you would trust a group of people that want to kill you with your lives. I wouldn't say I have trust issues because I am very social and have a lot of friends but if I become close to someone and see them die. Even if I did win I couldn't erase that.

I clear my mind and begin at the shelter building station.  
"Nice shelter!" Someone shouts and runs over, knocking down all my hard work. He puts his hand over his mouth and makes a kind of whimper noise.  
"Harrick, right?" I ask with a sigh and start to pick up the fallen sticks.  
"Yep, that's me." I nod, I am good with names. "I know it's not a good time but me and Jean were wo-"  
"Sorry, I don't want allies." He looks slightly upset but turns into a smile,  
"That's okay." Then, he turns and walks away.

Why does everyone want allies and why does everyone want allies with me?

* * *

**Harrick Cartler**

**District 6, 13, Male**

* * *

I definitely thought it would be easier to make allies than this but before Arlene, I had been turned down by: Kliar, Eoghan, Samara and Friday!  
"Hi." A meak voice says behind me and I see Piper, the small and helpless girl from 12.  
"Hello, Piper." I sigh as I kneel down.  
"I know I am weak, small and a big drag around but I heard you guys were looking for an ally and there is no one else I can go to-." I cut her off.  
"Piper, I'd be happy to invite you into our alliance." Her eyes well with tears and she jumps into my arms, sobbing. It's not fair, this girl shouldn't have to die so young. At least I know I have more than a 0 percent chance but I can't say the same for poor Piper. I hold her and don't let go, this may be my last hug after all.

A few moments later I introduce Piper to Jean and Jean smiles politely but pulls me off to the side, apologising to Piper.  
"Harrick, what the hell?!" I knew she wouldn't be happy.  
"She had no one Jean, the least we can do is get her past the bloodbath." Jean looks back at her sympathetically.  
"In my heart I know you did the right thing but in my mind I want to slap you so hard right now." I shrug and she slaps me, hard, across the face and turns back around to piper. "You're in." She says and Piper looks like she might cry again.

* * *

**Jack Sanford**

**District 9, 16, Male**

* * *

I miss everything about back home. I miss my family, I miss my friends, I miss my girlfriend and I miss the warm sun tanning my face. I don't and won't get any of that here, these people can't be my friends only my competitors but I will make allies with the weak and I have some in mind. I purposefully go to the sword station, in front of Mahala, and begin to duel the trainer. Of course I lose but she is slightly impressed. "I wish someone could ally with me." I sigh as I sit in front of her and look up at her. Her brown eyes become wide,  
"Oh my god! I will me, me, me! Please." I act a little surprised but it's all just part of the strategy.  
"Really? Yay!" I cry and try to say as positive as possible. Mahala puts on a wide smile and giggles, excitedly.

We sit down at lunch and begin to talk.  
"So in the bloodbath I reckon we just run!"  
"Seriously? You want to die of starvation?" I question her and she seems a bit unexpected about how fast I turned her down but she slowly nods. "Now. I want you to try and recruit Quail." She narrows her eyes at me but shrugs it off and runs over to the table where Quail and Nevaeh sit together, silent. I have seen them training together but I am pretty sure they're not allies. Soon, Mahala and Quail walk over to my table, leaving a hurt looking Nevaeh.

Quail puts his hand out and I give him a high five, he saw it coming and pulled away saying,  
"Too slow!" We laugh.  
"Do you two know each other?"  
"No! What makes you say that?" We ask in sync and fist bump right after. Mahala raises her eyebrows and rolls her eyes.  
"Must be a guy thing." She mutters under her breath.

* * *

**Nevaeh Rechwhal**

**District 11, 15, Female**

* * *

No hope, none whatsoever. Me and Quail were really hitting it off and I was just about to propose an alliance before those b*tches came and took him away. I was upset, obviously, when I saw Quail agree and completely forget about me. I had shared everything with him.

My heart is aching with homesickness, like everyones is. We all knew, even the careers, that we had a 23/24 chance of surviving and I don't know why you would take that chance. Suddenly, I look over at Quail and Jack laughing, the careers talking strategy and showing off and Eoghan and Samara looking at one another sorrowfully. I scream, I scream with all my anger and pain. I scream for Saoirse and my parents. I scream because I am going to die.

I fall to the floor with tears and everything goes black.

"Nevaeh? Nevaeh! Wake up..." My eyes shoot open and I see Sapphire looking back at me, she pulls me into her arms and I cry into her shoulder. She doesn't need to ask, she knows why I fainted and so does everyone in this room. I feel arms fall on my back and I hear a faint cry. Embry is hugging my back and crying into it. All of us are on the floor, crying and yet it's no surprise to anyone. No one looks at us because this is it. This is The Hunger Games.

We finish up crying and I am offered to join their alliance, which I accept gratefully, but I have a feeling Loren might not be too happy about it as they tell her. Loren shrugs and shakes my hand, not a hug but a start. Who knows, maybe I can go home after all.

**Training is over pretty much over! Next will be Training Day 3 with a POV and then a letter read by our lovely president.**

**Is Arlene making a good move?  
Would you make friends with your allies?  
Is Nevaeh a good fit for The Girl Power alliance?**

**Alliances:**

The Career Pack: Caesar, Xavier, Vidia, Dylan, Brooke and Kliar. (Sorry I missed this out the last couple of chapters).

Forever and Always: Eoghan and Samara.

Team 6: Jean, Harrick and Piper.

Girl Power: Sapphire, Embry, Loren and Nevaeh.

The Smart And The Strong: Reuben and Lex.

Best Buds and Mahala: Jack, Quail and Mahala.

Solos: Winston, Arlene, Field and Friday.

**Sorry if you wanted your tribute in an alliance and they weren't. I still needed a few solos.**

**-James**


	20. Training Day 3: Private Sessions

**Still Missing Check-Ins For:**

**Brooke Reefside (2)  
Dylan Angel (2)  
**

* * *

**Reuben Boyle**

**District 8, 12, Male**

* * *

Finally, I manage to make another fire. I am not too worried about the private sessions, the lower the score the better but Lex disagrees. St the moment he is probably still looking for another ally, which I disagree with, but he didn't listen to me when I said that.

"Look who I found." Says Lex, towering over me. Winston side steps from behind Lex and I shrug,  
"Sure. You're the boss." I mutter the last bit quietly and assume they don't hear it. Winston smiles and then his name is called for the private session.  
"Oh, god. Wish me luck." Winston whimpers and runs off.  
"He is good with knives." Lex tells me, trying to convince me it's a good idea but I shake him off. I have more important things to focus on.

* * *

**To: President Remus Snow  
****From: Head Gamemaker Felcia Tyla  
**

**Subject: Private Sessions and Training Scores**

* * *

_Sapphire Rose Richmonne:  
Training Score- 9  
Private Session- Sapphire showed off her knife throwing and threw 3 knives, all hitting the bullseye and she then skewered ropes with a spear._

_Caesar Gold:  
Training Score- 8  
Private Session- He destroyed countless dummies with a short sword and ran out of time after around 20 dummies had been destroyed._

_Vidia Ciele:  
Training Score- 10  
Private Session- Vidia showed her skills with almost 5 weapons and showed her deadly accuracy with all of them. _

_Xavier Hunter:  
Training Score- 9  
Private Session- Threw countless spears with speed and accuracy, he also duelled a trainer twice and won both times._

_Arlene Marven:  
Training Score- 6  
Private Session- Arlene duelled a trainer with a sword and lost both times but just barely. She also made a 2 room shelter in under 3 minutes._

_Winston Harvard:  
Training Score- 5  
Private Session- He showed a few of his knife skills which were hardly impressive and gave us some knowledgable edible plants smarts_

_Brooke Reefside:  
Training Score- 8  
Private Session- Showed some skills with a cutlass and was successful and then showed us some trap making with nets._

_Dylan Angel:  
Training Score- 9  
Private Session- He showed impressive trident skills and does some weight lifting._

_Loren Tryler:  
Training Score- 7  
Private Session- She showed her mace and knife skills that were pretty accurate and fast._

_Kliar Hydren:  
Training Score- 8  
Private Session- He destroyed dummies with a sword and then threw spears at all of their heads, in the exact spot each time._

_Jean Broderick:  
Training Score- 6  
Private Session- Her axe skills were alright but far from impressive, her trap building was very impressive though and she built them fast._

_Harrick Cartler:  
Training Score- 5  
Private Session- He showed a couple skills with a hammer that had sharp cheeks and managed to camouflage himself._

_Samara Hazel Hollins:  
Training Score- 5  
Private Session- She showed some medicinal skills and threw a couple knives, only one hitting the target._

_Eoghan Keith Coutts:  
Training Score- 7  
Private Session- Threw some axes and showed close combat with an axe and was overall very impressive._

_Embry Doe Ri:  
Training Score- 4  
Private Session- She showed some knowledge of plants and made a fire in a total of 7 minutes._

_Reuben Boyle:  
Training Score- 3  
Private Session- He fumbled with the bow and arrow for a while and then dropped it to the floor, and walked out the room. We assume he did this purposefully. _

_Field Bracken-Lietré:  
Training Score- 3  
Private Session- Showed some survival skills, some guessed we assume as she got a couple questions wrong on her test for it._

_Jack Sanford:  
Training Score- 7  
Private Session- Similar to Eoghan's axe skills and duelled a trainer with a sword, winning 1 out of 3._

_Mahala Gribson:  
Training Score- 6  
Private Session- More axe skills but these were pretty average 'I learnt these 2 days ago' skills. She also lifted some average weights. She seemed very nervous we were going to give her a high score because of her outburst on the chariot and begged us not to._

_Lex Cole:  
Training Score- 7  
Private Session- He did some sprinting and created a smoke bomb in under 6 minutes._

_Nevaeh Rechwhal:  
Training Score- 5  
Private Session- Threw a few knives and was fairly accurate._

_Quail Arend:  
Training Score- 4  
Private Session- He showed us most survival skills but didn't stand out and spent 10 minutes on fire making._

_Piper Ramms:  
Training Score- 1  
Private Session: She threw a knife and then burst into tears and cried for her Father._

_Friday Evans:  
Training Score- 4  
Private Session- He shot a few arrows and then played dead on the floor for the rest of the time._

_Yours Sincerely: Felcia Tyla_

**And there we have it! I hope everyone is happy with their tribute's training scores.**

**Did Lex make the right move letting Winston into their alliance?  
Do you agree with the training scores?  
Are you excited for the arena?**

**Alliances:**

The Career Pack: Caesar, Xavier, Vidia, Dylan, Brooke and Kliar.

Forever and Always: Eoghan and Samara.

Team 6: Jean, Harrick and Piper.

Girl Power: Sapphire, Embry, Loren and Nevaeh.

The Smart, The Strong And The 'Useless': Reuben, Lex and Winston

Best Buds and Mahala: Jack, Quail and Mahala.

Solos: Arlene, Field and Friday.

**Yes, this was meant to be a short chapter! Interviews Part 1 next.**

**-James**


	21. Interviews Part 1: What A Rush!

**Still Missing Check-Ins For:  
Brooke Reefside (2)  
Dylan Angel (2)  
**

* * *

**Winston Harvard**

**District 3, 16, Male**

* * *

I was biting my nails, that only happens when I am nervous and I am nervous. Grandma and Grandpa had always tried to teach me to lose my habit when doing it in general, but they can not stop me now because they aren't here and probably will never be able to again. The interviews are only part of my nerves, the fact that tomorrow could be my last day is also part of it but the fact I won't see Brynn grow up and she will most likely be sent to a community home when all her family dies, I can't. What if Brynn takes her own life because I didn't win it and granny and grandpa die not long after, she is only 2 and she might not remember me, she may rewatch my Hunger Games and have no idea I was her uncle. Tears flood my eyes but I wipe them quickly as Caesar takes the stage, I wait nervously behind the curtains right behind Vidia.

"Hello, Mr. Gold!" Laughs the green-haired woman, Medea, as Caesar kisses her on the cheek and takes a seat. I roll my eyes and hear,  
"What a flirt." From a disgusted Arlene, behind me. I watched a little on Medea last night to check out what she likes and found out her name meant, 'the cunning one' it didn't surprise me because that's what most interviewers were like. Trying to get the juice. I emerge from my mind as Caesar begins to talk,  
"How beautiful you look today!" Disgusting, she looked disgusting. Almost like a snake, she had her 'signature' green hair and bright pink skin and today wore bright blue lipstick. She giggles and begins her questions,  
"So, Caesar do you think you're the 'perfect career'." Caesar laughs, maniacally and replies,  
"Of course! I mean, look at me. I have the looks, strength, and wisdom." An outstretched smile appears on Medea's face, proving she had wrinkles under that plastic surgery.  
"What about the training score of, 8?" She asks, lingering on the number 8. She knew this would make him mad and it sure did.  
"Maybe I was downplaying myself, huh?" He screams at her, knowing that wasn't the case. Caesar hears his cue from the mic set hanging around his head and ears and gives Medea an awkward hug before heading towards us.  
"Ugh, that lady! I can't stand her." He moans as his mic set is taken off and he heads towards his limo, waiting outside.

It isn't long before Sapphire heads off towards the direction of Medea, looking slightly dazed but she takes a seat and clears her face from any doubt.  
"Hello, Medea!" She smiles but isn't the best actor.  
"Hi there Sapphire and may I say you truly look even prettier on TV! The Capitol agrees, right?" Sudden cheers and screams come again from the audience.  
For once The Capitol got something right, Sapphire was pretty and of course, matched her name. She has wavy blonde, platinum, hair that reached down to her shoulder blades and crystal blue eyes, and a shimmering blue dress. In my vision she was perfect but I knew I could never love someone that beautiful, someone that I will most likely never see again after these few days.  
"So, Sapphire you must have a handsome boyfriend at home, hm?" Please no, I can't help myself from thinking. She raises her eyebrows and shakes her head, hesitantly.  
"I am not one to put my trust into someone so soon but maybe someday I will find someone."  
"When you get out of the arena?"  
"Oh, well... I guess I may never find that special someone." Her eyes begin to become glossy and she shakes hands with Medea before walking back behind the curtains.  
"Are you ok?" I ask and stretch out a hand, she looks at me and nods before rushing off to the limo. Of course, I could never love her because of Arik (my boyfriend) but I could care for her and help her.

I am coming up soon, I think as Xavier starts his interview. He first, flirtatiously, winks at the audience and then kisses Medea's hand.  
"What a gentleman." She coos and I hear a couple of gasps from the girls in the audience - clearly jealous. Xavier was good-looking, no not good-looking he was sexy and wore a typical black suit and velvet tie. He had long blonde hair and deep brown angry-looking eyes, he was tall and muscular but careers were always handsome, or beautiful. On their outside of course but there is one thing that would stop me from dating them and that is because they wanted this. They wanted to murder innocent kids, that they knew barely stood a chance, they were ugly inside.  
"How about your home life?"  
"Well I have a girlfriend but she didn't want me to come here. She didn't know if I would win, it hurts but I will be back to her soon."  
"Awwww."  
"One thing." Xavier gets down on one knee and Medea gasps, putting her hands over her mouth.  
"Alexandra, would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" His smile was wide and spread from ear to ear, this wasn't fake. Xavier was in love. Claps and shouts were again coming from the Capitol audience. Medea lifts his hand and cries,  
"Xavier everyone!" Xavier leaves acknowledging The Capitol as he does.

I am up next.  
"Why, hello Medea!" Vidia says as she awkwardly walks towards ger in her tight, purple, off-shoulder dress and high, high heels.  
"Hi there, Vidia."  
"Now, many of us are wondering... Do you have any relation to Scythe Ciele?" Vidia looks almost outraged buy clears her expression almost immediately.  
"Yes, she was my Sister." Medea nods, amused. "And my brother was also in the Games but he was reaped."  
"So it sort of runs in the family?"  
"You could say that." I liked Vidia, I finally decided, of course, she was a blood-thirsty career but she isn't cocky and overall seems like a nice person. She also doesn't take too much time into her appearance. She usually wears her hair in a black braid and almost grey eyes.  
"How about your parents?"  
"They work at the academy most days, don't see them often." Medea smiles, clearly she hadn't got as much as she had wanted out of this interview.  
"Vidia!" She screeches and Vidia leaves, that's when I hear the voice in my mic.

"Hello, Winston."  
"Hi," I say faintly, but I know it's only a one-way channel.  
"You're going to walk out on my count, ok?" I nod, again knowing they don't see me. "3." My palms begin to sweat. "2." My body begins to shake. "1." I push back my copper green jacket and my hair, preparing myself. "Good luck." I walk onto the stage, still shaking, and try to lift my head high.  
"Winston! How are you?" I laugh nervously as I take a seat next to Medea.  
"I am doing great Medea! How are you?" It just comes out, almost naturally.  
"Good, good. Now, your sister. Rumour has it she died, along with her husband, while trying to escape District 3. Is this true?"  
"Well, uh. I didn't know." I feel the tears well in my eyes. No. I can't cry, I had to finish this interview and to be honest I knew. Something in my heart had told me and I didn't want to believe it but I can't help it now.  
"Awwww, did you hear that? He had no idea..." She spoke to the Capitol audience with fake concern. I despised her, she was a witch and I guess that's why I slapped her, hard and probably left a mark. She seemed surprised and so did I, I looked at my hand. What had I done? I would, no could, never do that. I am Winston Harvard, the sweetest and most caring boy in District 6, I think but almost try to convince myself of it. The voice came through my ear again.  
"It's ok Winston, the interview is going to carry on like normal. Not much longer, just keep yourself together." He made it seem like no problem bt my chances of victor had just gone from 1-0 in a nutshell.  
"How about the rest of your family, then?" She must have got the same message.  
"My parents left me when I was young-" Should I be telling them this? "But I have my grandparents and a niece." My grandparents are going to be so disappointed in me at home, while they watch me. Unless granny was dead already and grandpa had forgotten all about me.  
"I'd say that's enough for today. Don't you agree with me, Winston?" Of course, I do but I don't say that and instead just nod. "Here we have Winston." There are a few claps from the audience, this clears any chance of a sponsor.  
"You can leave Winston." I run off the stage, tears running from my eyes. I rush out the door, passing a worried Lex and Reuben. I'd let everyone down. I run into someone as I almost reach the limo. It's Farrel, my mentor. I hug him, letting my tears explode on his shirt. He understood: we were the same age, same gender, same district and he'd gone through this just as I had but there is one big difference. He survived and I won't.

* * *

**Loren Tryler**

**District 5, 18, Female**

* * *

Winston did the right thing, in my opinion, that b*tch doesn't know when to stop. I can't help myself but boil up in anger, I don't even know him and yet I feel so bad for him, I cannot think this way though. "What if you have to kill him, Loren?" I keep asking myself, and the truth is I am not sure I can. I feel a tap on my shoulder and realize that I am talking to myself. "Sorry Harrick." He nods and I go back to watching the interviews.  
"So, Arlene. You're an orphan?"  
"Yes, I am actually!" She cries but loses the enthusiasm at the end due to her realizing that she hadn't told anyone that, or so I guess. The Capitol knows everything. "Well, I live in a community home. It's not that bad! I am only usually beaten twice a day and I have a lot of friends." Medea looks astonished but proud of how much she is getting out from the tributes, I can't wait to knock her pride from 100 - 1. Soon, she leaves her golden strapless dress flowing behind her.

I watch as Dylan pulls down his navy blue shirt to his jeans, before jogging towards Medea.  
"Hello, Dylan."  
"Medea." He nods and gives her a peck on her ugly, blue lips. Medea whistles and asks,  
"Would you like to take a seat?"  
"I'd rather stand here and admire these beautiful Capitolites," Medea smirks and begins to tear him down,  
"So how did your Mom die?"  
"Um, uh. Well, she drowned..."  
"Has it taken a toll on your Dad?" Dylan looks almost tearful but holds himself together.  
"Y-yeah he's fine." I see Brooke shake her head, he was lying.  
"You shouldn't lie to the Capitol!" Dylan shivers and leaves without saying goodbye. Brooke catches him on his way out and they share a quick hug before Brooke runs on.

She is also wearing a simple outfit like Dylan, a blue skirt, blouse, and black flats. It almost makes me wish my stylists didn't always put me in a stupid dress, like the purple one I'm wearing.  
"Yes, I do love surfing!" Squeals Brooke, "I always have a surf before going to train."  
"How about your family?"  
"Mom, Dad and my sister - Cordelia. She would love to be a volunteer one day and I am so proud of her training!"  
"Is there any rivalry between the 2 of you?"  
"Nope, none at all."  
"Well everyone, Brooke!" Claps come from the brainless audience and Brooke thanks them before leaving.  
"That went smoothly." She mutters to herself as she passes me.

Kliar's next and he slides on his grey-blue blazer before walking onto the stage.  
"Hello, Medea!"  
"Look everyone it's Mr. Hydren." She cries with outstretched arms. "Your quite the celebrity to the Capitol children. One of the first District 5 careers in 43 years."  
"Why, I love being a role model."  
"I am sure we are all wondering, why did you volunteer?" "Many of us assume you have something for Loren?" Kliar laughs and I scrunch up my face.  
"No, no. Don't get me wrong me and Loren are good friends but she is asexual and not exactly my type."  
"Mmmm. So who exactly is your type?"  
"Well, I guess someone like Vidia." Medea howls and I almost puke. How could you love someone, when you're supposed to be trying to kill them? Kliar's face goes red and he says bye to the Capitol before rushing off.

Now it was my turn.  
"Go ahead, Loren." The voice in my ear instructs and I put a smile onto my stressed face.  
"Lorennnnnnnnnn!" Booms Medea and I wave, taking a seat. "Let us start with family." Ugh, this lady doesn't have anything new to ask?  
"Sister, Mom and Dad."  
"Alright. What's your relationship with them?"  
"They're fine."  
"Ah. How about this 'training place' of yours?" Of course, they know about the training group.  
"It's just in case I got reaped due to how much tesserae I take out."  
"Any friends?"  
"Yep."  
"Who?"  
"Everyone in the training group." I hear a snicker from the mic and a grin spreads on my face, I don't remember the last time I smiled but it felt good.  
"I think we'll end there."  
"Alright, Loren just says goodbye and you're done." The voice says.  
"Bai," I say to the Capitol audience, not acknowledging a frustrated Medea.

Mission complete, I think as I walk down the hall - gaining a high five from a laughing Jean. I reach the limo and jump in alongside Brooke, everyone seems to be in a better mood and I even get a fist bump from Caesar.

Everyone stares at the TV again as Harrick walks on up. He wears a sort of grey glider.  
"Wanna see something Medea?" He asks and Medea nods, excitedly. He climbs onto his chair and dives at the stage, looking terrified but he glides through the air, barely missing the Capitolites heads as he soars above them. He glides back to a clapping Medea.  
"What an awesome team of stylists you have."  
"Yup!" He cries and fist bumps the air. I am so unsure how he glided from his chair, don't you need to be high? I used to make gliders with my Dad and try them out from a high post, they probably used some Capitol material or whatever.  
"Do you have any love, Harrick?" He grins from ear to ear, blushing.  
"Well, at the goodbyes I got kissed by my crush! His name is Warrick, it was awesomeeeeee." He looked like a ten-year-old and yet he was still kissing boys. I don't understand love.

Harrick leaves and is replaced by Jean. Jean looks nothing like her usual style and wears a light pink dress, the flowy skirt is knee-length and she has a piece of matching jewelry.  
"Oooooo, Jean! Looking like a princess, aren't you?"  
"Shut the f*ck up before I slap you harder than Winston." I hear a sigh from Winston, opposite from me, and go back to the TV.  
"Ok then. So you have a lot of sisters?"  
"4."  
"What's it like? Is it fun?"  
"Living f*cking hell." I burst into laughter, this girl is better than me!  
"So, any hobbies?"  
"I work at my Dad's auto mechanic shop."  
"You like mechanics?"  
"Duhhh. Why else would I do it? Also, can I go now."  
"Uhh, sure." Jean struts off and it's not long before she slides next to me.

"We'll be back after this short break." Laughs Medea, winking and smiling. With that, the first half of the interviews are done, and we drive off back to our penthouses. It was going to be a long night.

**I fricking hate interviews, so much bt anyways I finally finished. Also just to let you know I may not be updating quite as fast just because my parents have restricted my screen time but as always I will try my best. 2 more chapters and then the bloodbath!**

**Check-In question: What are your tributes' main hobby/hobbies?**

**What do you think of Medea?  
**

**Should Winston be sorry for what he did?**

**Who had the best and who had the funniest interview?**

**Alliances:**

The Career Pack: Caesar, Xavier, Vidia, Dylan, Brooke, and Kliar.

Forever and Always: Eoghan and Samara.

Team 6: Jean, Harrick, and Piper.

Girl Power: Sapphire, Embry, Loren, and Nevaeh.

The Smart, The Strong And The 'Useless': Reuben, Lex, and Winston

Best Buds and Mahala: Jack, Quail, and Mahala.

Solos: Arlene, Field, and Friday.

**See you in a bit.**

**-James**


	22. Interviews Part 2: Our Final Moment

**NOTE: I am very sorry but I have decided to scrap the sponsorship system, I feel as if it makes it a little messy and slightly unfair. I sincerely apologize if you were excited to sponsor your tribute.**

**Still Missing Check-Ins For:  
Winston Harvard  
Brooke Reefside (3)  
Dylan Angel (3)  
Loren Tryler  
Kliar Hydren  
Jean Broderick  
Embry Doe Ri  
Reuben Boyle  
Field Bracken Lietré  
**

**I just wanted to say that the 'Still Missing Check-Ins For' is not meant to be an embarrassment to anyone in any way. It's for me to keep track of who is keeping up on Check-Ins and a reminder to you if you didn't see the check-ins. I understand some people can't read 24/7 and need more time than others, so when you check-in I will delete your tributes' name off the list.  
**

* * *

**Embry Doe Ri**

**District 8, 18, Female**

* * *

I literally cannot. I love my outfit so much! I spin in my gorgeous red gown, giggling, and stomp my white tennis shoes on the hard, wooden floor.

_"Shhh_!" Cries Reuben from in front of me and I apologize, slightly embarrassed. I liked Reuben and all but it was slightly annoying that he was taller than me, I am 5ft 2", but it's not like I would be seeing him much longer. Unless I killed him. I shake the thought out of my head as Eoghan takes the stage. I recognize the beanie atop his head, it's the one from the chariot rides but unlike the chariot rides, he wears a white button-down top, black pants, and a green tie. He looked very handsome like he was about to take someone out to one of those fancy dinner dates on a Capitol TV show I was watching. Eoghan opens his eyes and freezes, watching The Capitol audience closely.  
"You can sit down Eoghan!" Smiles Medea and Eoghan nods before hesitantly taking a seat. "Should we get started?" Eoghan doesn't respond. "Alright then. Why did you volunteer, Eoghan."  
"Mmm. Samara and I are good friends."  
"So you want to protect her?" Eoghan scrunches up his face.  
"It's not like that...Look, Samara is as capable as I to win this."  
"Awwww! How did you guys meet?"  
"She's my family's- My family's servant." Medea cackles and wipes tears from her eyes.  
"Alrighty. Everyone, Eoghan!" A few claps come from the crowd and Eoghan narrows his eyes at them. He then rolls his eyes and leaves, giving Samara a peck on the cheek as he passes by. I think they're a little more than friends.

Like Eoghan, Samara wears the exact flower crown from her chariot ride and a flowy white dress. Her hair curls, different from her normally straight hair. She rubs her hands together and spreads a huge smile on her face, walking out.  
"Medea!" Cries Samara, running over to her like she's an old friend.  
"Ah, Samara. Take a seat, take a seat."  
"Oh! Why thank you." Hm, like you didn't know she would offer you a seat.  
"So, how do you feel about Eoghan volunteering?"  
"Well, I was completely against it. Knowing he would be there if I made it home was enough to make me win but now..."  
"One of you will die." Samara gives a little nod shrug.  
"How about your family?"  
"They sold me to the Coutts when I was fairly young." She pauses and hesitates, "they needed the money." Medea gives Samara a 'sad', but most likely fake, smile. Samara is quickly ushered off the stage and Reuben is next.

Reuben looks so cute and innocent! Maybe that's his strategy? Because after that outfit I would never lay a hand on him. He wears a honey-colored tuxedo (that matches his eyes) and a turquoise bow tie, along with a white shirt underneath.  
"How about your siblings, Reuben?"  
"Well, I have 2 brothers and 2 sisters, Miss."  
"Are your brothers older than you?"  
"Yes, 14 and 18."  
"So why didn't they volunteer?"  
"They said they regretted not doing so in the goodbyes." Squeaks Reuben, sounding hurt.  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Cries Medea, way to outstretched and says bye to Reuben.

At that moment, a frown appears on my face as I realize, it's my turn.  
"Alright Embry, ready?"

_No, hell no._

_"_3."

_Deep breaths._

"2."

_Come on this will be a piece of cake._

"1."

_Let's do this._

I run out and laugh and wave, as I watch the cheering Capitol.  
"Miss Ri!"  
"Please, call me Embry." I giggle and sit down.  
"Now we've been told you have been a little rebellious back at home, hm?" Oh no, they know about me and the Peacekeepers.  
"It's my brother mainly! He's a bit of a daredevil." I blurt out and meekly smile.

_He wouldn't like me saying that._

"A pretty girl like you must have some relationship?"  
"Um, well. One of my friends, Tom."  
"Ooooo, friend?"  
"Uhhhhh, well he doesn't know I like him." I cover my mouth. "Am I done yet?"

"Alright, we will notify Medea to say goodbye." I wipe some sweat from my forehead as Medea says goodbye and runoff.

* * *

**Quail Arend**

**District 11, 18, Male**

* * *

Jack enters the stage and I cross my fingers for him.  
"Hello, Jack!"  
"Hi."  
"Excited for tomorrow?" Jack spits everywhere and laughs.  
"HELL NO!" He cries. I can't help myself but think that won't help to get us, sponsors. "_Yes, I am excited to enter an arena where I will have to fight other kids to death and potentially die._" Jack mocks and earns a laugh from Friday.  
"I am sorry if I offended you." Apologizes Medea, probably hoping to reduce the chance of getting another slap.  
"So what else would you like to _squeeze _out of me?"  
"Oh, uh." Medea looks almost embarrassed and goes for another question strategy, "How about your family? Your parents? Siblings?"  
"My dad beat up by a f*cking Peacekeeper when I was 13, left dead. I have my Mom and my 2 younger sisters, and there are my girlfriend and best friend..." Suddenly, Jack went from angry to in tears and Medea quickly said goodbye. As he walks past, I watch him wink at me with a sly smirk on his face now that's what I call a performance. His golden suit blows in the wind as he heads to the limo and I look back to see Field beginning her interview.

Unlike a lot of other tributes, she wears a basic cyan blouse and black skirt.  
"I have 4 siblings! It's quite a lot of fun."  
"That's nice." She nods.  
"_Ready _for tomorrow?" She carefully chooses her words and Field looks slightly pale.  
"Y-yes. I was hoping for some allies but..." Field sweats and I feel like hugging her.  
"Friends?"  
"My best friend is Droplet. We play pranks on each other a lot." She seems to have lost her energy.  
"A round of applause for Field!" She accepts it gratefully and walks off, lost in her thought.

Lex is next and he bounds on stage, pushing back his dirty blonde hair. He has a full black suit and a red tie. This wasn't the boy I saw at the reaping recaps, it can't be! In the reaping, he was dirty and scrawny, not handsome and charming. He smirks at the audience and jumps into his seat.  
"Hiya, Medea!"  
"Why hello Mr." She says in a hush, flirty tone. Lex gives a nervous laugh and Medea sits up straight. "Uh, so Lex. I've heard you help provide a lot for your family?"  
"Yes, I do. Me and my Mother work and my Sister, Sophie, is our main priority."  
"Father?"  
"He died of pneumonia."  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Yeah, yeah but positivity is the best solution." Medea nods, she was almost like a different person in a sort of trance.  
"It was nice to meet you, Lex."  
"You too, thanks and bye."

Mahala wears a purple dress with pink spots and she takes a deep breath before running off, waving at The Capitol crowd as she made her way to her seat.  
"Hi, Mahala!"  
"Medea," Mahala says, acknowledging her.  
"Now, I am sure we are all wondering. Has there been anything between you and Lex?" Why would she ask that? I see her hands tense and Mahala raises her eyebrows.  
"Ummm, no. He's not my type."  
"Then what is your type?" Asks Medea, smiling now.  
"Well, there is this boy at home."  
"Mhm?"  
"Yeah."  
"Does he have a name?"  
"He does." She blushes and wipes a bead of sweat from her forehead.  
"And that is?"  
"Lamen." She blurts out and puts her hands over her mouth, cheeks burning red.  
"Awww, she has a crush! Well, let's hope you make it so you can see him again, Mahala."  
"Thank you but I will need your help!" Mahala cries as she leaves.

At that moment I hear a voice in my ear.  
"_Ready Quail?" _

Oh no, I'm next.

"_On my count. 3."  
_

_"2."_

_"1."_

I close my eyes and walk out to the cheering crowd.  
"H-hi," I say as I meet Medea and she smiles.  
"Hello, Quail!" I cautiously take a seat and she leans towards me. I pull back and she laughs.  
"I don't bite."  
"No, no course not." I hope my sarcasm wasn't too obvious.  
"Mhm. Now, how is your Mother? Why don't you tell us about the accident?" My eyes grow wide, that was personal stuff.  
"She's alright," I mumble. "She was paralyzed several years ago and she was our main source of income." If this was going to get me and my alliance sponsors I would do it for Crow, my Father, and my Mother.  
"Do you work?"  
"Yes, we all do."  
"So you've managed?"  
"Yes, we always do."  
"Isn't that sweet! Hey ladies and gentlemen?!" Applause.

"_Alright Quail you're done."_

I smile at the crowd and walk off backstage. I did it but that wasn't the worst to come.

* * *

**Friday Evans**

**District 12, 12, Male**

* * *

This would be easy, a piece of cake my Mom says. I repeat her voice in my head as Neveah spins in her lilac knee-length dress, showing it off to the Capitol audience.  
"Nevaeh!" Cries the strange lady.

_Merea?  
_  
"Hi, Medea."

_Medea._

Neveah jumps into her seat.  
"So I hear you have an adopted sister?"  
"Uh-huh, Saoirse." Medea nods.  
"What happened to her parents?"  
"Is that any of your business? This interview is on me, not her." She sounded like my brother, overprotective and private I missed him all the so. When he took his own life, part of mine was torn out.  
"No, well I suppose it's not."  
"Mhm, so keep your nose out of other people's business. Got it?"  
"I understand." Answers Medea, looking slightly timid. She'd had a hard time tonight and that just made me the more cheery. "So, what about your parents?"  
"My Dad gets whipped a lot, has a bad temper. That's how I got this, tried to protect him." She points to a scar on her right cheek and Medea hovers her fingers over it, too scared to touch it.  
"What a soldier hopefully it'll help you in the Games."  
"Yep." And with that, she walks off.

_Easy as pie. _I hear my Mother say inside my head.

_"Friday? Friday, it's your cue to go on!" _

I realize I'd missed my cue and stuff on my brown jacket, over the grey top and push my pockets back into my jeans.

"There you are, Friday! We were worried you wouldn't come." Laughs Medea as I enter the stage. I squint as the lights shine on my face and look into the eyes of the audience. I know what they are thinking.

'Another weak boy from 12.' 'Just another bloodbath.'

That's not who I am nor who I'll be.

"Hello Mer- Medea."  
"Come on, come on take a seat." She says and ushers me over.  
"I'll stand."  
"Ok then."  
"Can we get started?" I ask and Medea nods.  
"Keen, hm? Now, your brother. I understand he committed suicide?"  
"He did."  
"Has that affected you in any way?"  
"It did but I got over it."

_Not true. He was all I ever thought about._

"Hmmm. Any allies?"  
"No. I can't trust people when we are supposed to be killing each other."  
"Ah! So you're going for a solo strategy?"  
"Uh, yeah."

_Didn't I just answer that by saying I had no allies?_

"Well, we are excited to see how that plays out for you."

_"Great job, Friday. You can go."_

"Thanks?" I walk out.

_Easy as pie._

I open the limo door and Quail helps me in. "Thanks."  
"Don't listen to her or them. You'll do great." If I win that means you die, I want to say but I don't. Instead, I just nod and look up at Piper on the TV screen."

Her eyes looked puffy and she looks uncomfortable in her heels and flowy, black dress.  
"Just me and my dad." Squeaks Piper.  
"Is he your only source of income?" Piper nods, sadly. "Do you go to school."  
"No, not unless I feel well enough."  
"Mmm."  
"I almost died of starvation before I was reaped. I guess The Hunger Games is a saving factor for me but not my Dad." Tears start flowing down her face. "He thinks I can win but everyone knows it. I am just that bloodbath from District 12." Medea puts an arm around her and I feel myself tearing up. I see Eoghan, Samara, Embry, Mahala, Lex, and Quail doing the same.

She pulls open the door to the limo and I squeeze her tight as we drive off. Tomorrow our life could be over.

**I know, I know these took me forever to complete. I am sorry if they are not as high quality as the first part but writing 24 interviews is just so tiring and boring but the next chapter is the morning before and then, after that, it is the bloodbath. Who else is excited.**

**Who's interview was the best?  
****Who's interview was the funniest?  
****How do you feel about that last bit with Piper? Do you think she'll die in the bloodbath?**

**Alliances:**

The Career Pack: Caesar, Xavier, Vidia, Dylan, Brooke, and Kliar.

Forever and Always: Eoghan and Samara.

Team 6: Jean, Harrick, and Piper.

Girl Power: Sapphire, Embry, Loren, and Nevaeh.

The Smart, The Strong And The 'Useless': Reuben, Lex, and Winston

Best Buds and Mahala: Jack, Quail, and Mahala.

Solos: Arlene, Field, and Friday.

**See you in a bit.**

**-James**


	23. The Night Before The End Of Our Sanity

**Still Missing Check-Ins For:  
Winston Harvard  
Brooke Reefside (3)  
Dylan Angel (3)  
Jean Broderick  
Embry Doe Ri  
Reuben Boyle  
**

* * *

**Kliar Hydren**

**District 5, 18, Male**

* * *

I sat on the balcony and looked up, hoping to see stars, but there was no such thing in places like the Capitol. I had always wanted to see stars as a kid and always made up stories of me going to space and touching a star.

Of course, I knew it would never happen but without dreams, no one would get anywhere. The reason I came up here is because of all the fuss downstairs, everyone still hadn't forgotten about me volunteering and it was starting to bug me that people kept asking. Also, everyone was worried about the games. I do not worry about the Games, I don't doubt that I can't win but I know if I do lose it wouldn't affect anyone. My family is dead and everyone at the academy is too worried about it happening to them.

Only one person would miss me and she walks through the door on cue, sitting beside me.

"Hi." She squeaks.  
"Hello," I say and she puts her head against my shoulder, laying a blanket over us that she had brought from outside. We sit there for a while silence.  
"I know why you volunteered." Did she? Because, to be honest, I didn't know why I volunteered.  
"You do?"  
"Yes," She pauses. "I think, you have no reason. You felt as if it was the right thing to do."  
"I mean. Yes, that's right." Loren knew me more than anyone.  
"Are you scared?"  
"About the arena. No, I don't think so at least." She nods.  
"You have the careers to protect you." I laugh.  
"Nobody will be protecting me but they better try and protect themselves." She wraps her arms around me and I shiver at her warmth. I had never seen her as more than a friend and I am unsure why people can't realize that. "You know, I did want to ally with you."  
"Me too." I smile.  
"I just..." I stop. Do I tell her?  
"Just?"  
"I didn't want to see you die." She nods. "Loren, I would be over the moon if you won but I want to win more than I want you too."  
"I get it."  
"You do?"  
"Yes, because I feel the same way. I realized if we stick together, we might have to kill each other or see each other die. I can't handle that, Kliar." I put my arm around her and she begins to tear up, then I too begin to cry.

I don't care if we have to sit out here all night. I just wanted to spend the last chance I will ever get with Loren, right now and I didn't want it to end.

* * *

**Lex Cole**

**District 10, 15, Male**

* * *

I sit on the edge of my bed, rocking my head from side to side. I look over at the digital clock on my bedside table and the time reads _12:15_, I know I need to sleep but only the careers could do such a thing on a night like this.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say in a hushed voice and my mentor, Carter, enters my room.  
"You can't sleep, hm?" I shake my head, I was nervous to speak because I must sound like a massive coward to him. He got 7 kills in his Games, and he wasn't even a career. "I was just the same."  
"You were?"  
"Yes, I was."  
"But you're a massive killing-machine! Oh, sorry that sounded rude." He laughs.  
"No, no it's quite alright. Of course, I was nervous! I am no heartless career." That's true, he wasn't a career. He gestures to the space beside me and I nod. "Tell me, Lex. Why are YOU nervous."  
"I am scared I won't see my family again. I am scared that they will have to watch me die."  
"Ah, ah, ah lose the _will_ and replace it with _might._"  
"You think I have a chance?"  
"Just as much as I did. You're strong and motivated." I nod, he was convincing me more and more.  
"But I am only 15. You were 18."  
"Age is just a number."  
"But all these careers have had years to train on killing other kids, like me, and I have only gotten 2 days."  
"I know, it's not fair at all." He nods, agreeing. "But you have loyalty and trust with your allies, something they don't have. If they see someone a big threat, they will cut their throat."

I feel some sense of warmth in me and I lay my head down against my pillow. Carter stands up and puts the blanket over me.  
"Goodnight,"  
"Goodnight."

**A/N: Last pre-games chapter! Who is ready for their tributes to fight to the death? I sure am!**

**What are your feelings on Kliar and Loren's bit?  
What do you think of Carter?  
Are you mentally prepared for the bloodbath?**

**See you at the bloodbath!**

**-James  
**


	24. Bloodbath: Blood and Gore

**Still Missing Check-Ins For:****  
Winston Harvard  
Brooke Reefside (3)  
Dylan Angel (3)  
Jean Broderick  
Embry Doe Ri  
Reuben Boyle****  
**

* * *

**Reuben Boyle**

**District 8, 12, Male**

* * *

I swallow down my saliva, clearing down my dry throat as I am taken into a room, Embry going in one opposite. There is a circular tube that my escort opens up for me, our mentor is probably giving Embry some advice. I didn't like her very much, she has been too attached to Embry and has barely focused on me, she probably assumes I am a bloodbath.

My escort ushers me inside.  
"Not long now!" He cries jumping up and down as he closes the door behind me. Like my mentor, I haven't paid too much attention to our escort, and don't even know his name. Just that he likes to be _colorful._

Suddenly, I shoot up to the ground,  
"Wow."

* * *

**Bloodbath**

* * *

The first thing everyone looked at was their surroundings. They were in a desert type area, but instead of the typical white sand, this was a bright orange almost like flames. The tributes all wore jumpsuits, marking their district, and foot protection.

Winston finds himself catching eye-contact with Reuben and Reuben nods, he then passes the signal onto Lex.

* * *

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 149th Hunger Games begin!" _Cries the voice through the speaker.

* * *

_60_

Jean looks over at the cornucopia and finds her eyes trailing over to the cornucopia, a sandstone igloo, and catches the eye of some battle-axes. She then looks over at Harrick, only 2 pedestals away from her and Piper, 10. Jean points to the direction of some sand igloos, around 1km away, and Piper nods, as does Harrick.

_50_

Brooke catches on to the direction Piper will be going and smirks at Dylan, who isn't too far away.

_40_

Mahala looks nervous and Quail gives her a reassuring look from beside her, she smiles. Jack motions to the lake, behind him and they nod as he tells them he's going to get the closest bag and sword.

_30_

Arlene also eyes a close by backpack.

_20_

Friday scouts for something to go for and settles on a dagger.

_10_

The Girl Power Alliance has already talked about what to do. Sapphire would go to the cornucopia and grab supplies, while the other girls ran to the south of the arena - a forest of cacti and bushes.

_5_

Field looks over to the cornucopia and decides to go against her mentor's wishes.

_4_

Kliar eyes Loren and she nods, sadly.

_3_

Eoghan points to an axe near him and Samara points to a supply bag, Eoghan mouths he will get it and she has to run.

_2_

Ceasar looks hungrily at Sapphire.

_1_

Xavier and Vidia laugh.

_0_

Lex points to the cornucopia to Winston and Reuben and they nod.

* * *

**Lex Cole**

**District 10, 15, Male**

* * *

I run, as fast as I can, and grab a simple belt of knives and run towards Reuben.  
"Let's go!" I scream and Reuben nods but is tackled to the ground by Xavier. Xavier kneels over a squirming Reuben and I decide I can't leave him there but I think I'm too late, as I reach Xavier he goes to stab Reuben but someone dives in his way. The person takes Xavier's stab and begins to bleed, I use Xavier being distracted and stab him, repeatedly.

_BOOM!_

A cannon sounds and then I look over at the dying Winston and shocked Reuben.  
"Go." He pushes out and I pull Reuben up and we run.

_BOOM!_

Another cannon sounds. Winston had saved Reuben with his own life.

* * *

**Quail Arend**

**District 11, 18, Male**

* * *

I scramble out of the bloodbath, managing to pick up a bag of supplies and run after Jack. I have no idea where Mahala is but at this point, we couldn't stick around. I turn to my left and see Brooke holding a scared Piper against the cornucopia, her cutlass in hand.

"Jack, keep running! I will be right there." I shout and Jack doesn't turn. I rush towards Brooke and grab a scythe on the way. I'm so close, I think as Brooke pushes the cutlass up to Piper's neck and I hear Piper's cries for help. Where was her alliance? I stop and look around to see Harrick and Jean sprinting to the sand igloos.

Suddenly, I feel something in my back and fall to the floor. I take the weapon out of my back and marvel at a bloody throwing knife. "Nice aim," I say to a beaming Vidia standing not too far away from me. I close my eyes and everything goes dark.

* * *

**Field Bracken-Lietré**

**District 9, 14, Female**

* * *

I shouldn't have gone against what my mentor said and instead I had fallen into this death trap.

_BOOM! _I hear and look over at a lifeless Quail.

_BOOM! _Goes another cannon this time it was Piper's. Was I next? I hope not.

I look around and take in my surroundings, slowly. So many bodies...

I see Friday, dagger in hand, stabbing Mahala repeatedly and her cries lay in my head.

_BOOM! _It was Mahala, I think and look over at Friday, blinking tears from his eyes as he looks at what he had done. He shakes his head and catches me looking at him. Oh no... But he doesn't come for me and instead runs away into the bushes and cacti forest.

I run after him. Maybe we can be an alliance. I smile.

* * *

**Kliar Hydren**

**District 5, 18, Male**

* * *

_BOOM! _The cannon sounds as my spear slices through Field's heart. I didn't want to do it but I had no choice.

I had to prove I was something to the careers. Dylan pats me on the back, "Nice job! You have some good aim there."  
"Thanks." I attempt a smile but it fades away. I had killed someone, I was worthless.

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter but it's meant to be, so don't get mad! I am sad to say goodbye to our first 6 deaths but after 85 days of DS, we are, finally, in the arena. In the day and night chapters, I will get better at these action bits and deaths as I get used to it.**

**Deceased-**

24th- _Xavier Hunter (D2M) - Killed by Lex Cole (D10M) - Stabbed by a knife repetitive times - Oh, Xavier! I am sure many will be surprised about this death but trust me it will get a good plot going. The careers are now leaderless and angry! I know so many expected you to go far but you were submitted in a bloodbath and always felt like the right pick for me._

23rd-_ Winston Harvard (D3M) - Killed by Xavier Hunter (D2M) - Stabbed once and slowly bled to death - Now this one hurt me to write. Winston had such a good backstory and so much depth, he would have either been a finalist or a bloodbath and I chose a bloodbath. We got to see a lot of his arc growing towards the interviews but I couldn't make it any longer and it felt good to end it here._

22nd- _Quail Arend (D11M) - Killed by Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Stabbed in the back by a throwing knife_ \- _Haha, Dragon. I'm sorry but Vidia seemed like the perfect fit to kill Quail and I know they are both your tributes. I feel so evil. But Quail was an incredible character and had a simple but evolving backstory. If you want to see more of the Arend family, someone will be the D11M in Dancing Star's sequel: The Hardest Choice!_

21st_\- Piper Ramms (D12F) - Killed by Brooke Reefside (D4F) - Beheaded by a cutlass - What a gruesome death indeed! I know most of you saw this coming but I think I tricked a few people by showing her feeling more confident. Anyhow, she was just a young girl dying of starvation. At least she got to live slightly longer than she would have at home._

20th_\- Mahala Grisbon (D10F) - Killed by Friday Evans (D12M) - Stabbed by a dagger repeatedly - Just another innocent girl who wanted to live her life. I am also aware that Friday and Mahala were both from Carrot Lord and that wasn't intentional! Friday has a slight arc going with his first kill but Mahala, everyone saw it coming girl - besides from you._

19th- _Field Bracken-Lietré (D9F) - Killed by Kliar Hydren (D5M) - Pierced through the heart by a spear- I can't say I am too sad about this death because I didn't connect with her too much. Not the submitter's fault but mine for not writing her to my full standards._

**Alliances:**

The Career Pack: Caesar, Vidia, Dylan, Brooke, and Kliar.

Forever and Always: Eoghan and Samara.

Team 6: Jean and Harrick.

Girl Power: Sapphire, Embry, Loren, and Nevaeh.

The Smart, The Strong: Reuben and Lex.

Solos: Arlene, Jack, and Friday.

**Who had the saddest death?**

**Are you surprised by any of the deaths?**

**Do you think there will there be more deaths on Day 1?**

**The next chapter is Day 1, see you then for, maybe, some more death and blood.**

**-James**


	25. Day 1: Worries and Stress

**Still Missing Check-Ins For:  
****Brooke Reefside (3)  
Dylan Angel (3)  
Jean Broderick  
Embry Doe Ri  
Reuben Boyle**

* * *

**Caesar Gold**

**District 12, 18, Male**

* * *

I failed to kill Sapphire in the bloodbath and didn't secure 1 f*cking kill! Everyone is inside the sand igloo, discussing the events of the bloodbath and I feel so angry.  
"What do you say to a little hunting?" Asks Dylan and I smile a twisted and evil smile.  
"Let's go." I pick up a 25cm sword, that lays on the ground.  
"Alright, I will stay behind." The District 5 male says, trying to sound upset but I can see a more relieved look in his eyes. I grunt and we head towards the lake.

The sun is hot on my face and I rub on some sunscreen I found in one of the bags, there was no way I was sharing it with the others and quickly stuff it into my trousers. Everyone walks at a fast pace and have a drink of water every couple of minutes, from another supply bag, I laugh to myself when I see Dylan's sunburn on his face.  
"What?" Questions Dylan and stops in front of me.  
"Ah, nothing." I roll my eyes and walk past me, patting down on my tights to feel for the sunscreen but it wasn't there.  
"Looking for this?" I turn around and see Dylan putting on MY bottle of sunscreen.  
"You give me that back right now, you b*tch!" I cry and tackle him to the floor. Brooke screams and grabs me off him.  
"If you do that one more time, I will kill you with my bare hands." She snarls her cutlass to my kneck, gripping on to my shirt. There was no point in disagreeing.  
"Fine." I sneer. Brooke slaps the laughing Dylan and takes the sunscreen off him, wiping it on herself. Meanwhile, Vidia sits down and feels the sand, she yelps as she does and a 2nd-degree burn appears on her hand.  
"Note: don't touch the sand." Brooke hands the sunscreen and she smears it across her face.  
"We have a bottle of lotion back at the cornucopia, you should go back." Vidia winces as Brooke touches the burn.  
"Are you sure?"  
"We can manage without you."  
"Ugh, alright." Vidia leaves, heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Vidia Ciele**

**District 2, 17, Female**

* * *

I didn't want to seem weak but the burn hurt a lot.  
"Vidia, you ok?" I smile at the worried Kliar.  
"Yeah, I just need some lotion." I show him the burn. I liked Kliar, he was different than the boys in District 2, a good kind of different. He was sweet and caring and not Hunger Games obsessed. I pound my fists against my head.

_You sound like such a softie Vidia, this better not get in the way of the Games._

I tell myself, I swore I wouldn't let relationships get in the way of the Games as it did to my sister.  
"Here you are." Kliar smiles and hands me some lotion.  
"I can do it for you if you want?" Kliar says and I laugh, punching his arm lightly.  
"I'm not a baby but sure, thanks." I hand him back the bottle of lotion and stare into his dark grey eyes, as he puts the lotion across my burn. He does it so lightly, that I feel no pain.

"Hey." Greets Dylan, as they trail back into the cornucopia. Me and Kliar had been sitting and talking for what seemed like hours, he was such a good listener.  
"Find anything?" I ask and they shake their heads.  
"We saw some footprints but they got cut off after we followed them for a bit."

* * *

**Eoghan Keith Coutts**

**District 7, 17, Male**

* * *

We began to brush off our footprints off with a branch when Samara realized careers could follow them. We just have a few supplies: a battle axe and a bucket.  
We decided to go down to the lake, collect some water in the bucket and try to purify it when we find somewhere to set up camp.

We enter a forest type place with cacti and bushes, the bushes have many thorns and I clear a path for us using my axe. Suddenly, we find 2 sand igloos.  
"Is here alright?" I ask and she nods, she has been quite quiet. "Are you okay, Samara?" She bites her lip.  
"I saw the bodies." I sigh and put an arm around her.  
"They've gone to a better place now."  
"No, that's not the point. I don't want to die like that." Her eyes become glassy and I pull her into the sand igloo. There is a couch and a wardrobe, in the wardrobe I find a pair of fluffy, pink slippers. "Those look comfy!" She giggles and I put them over her black shoes. The shoes wouldn't come off and I knew why that's why I had told Samara to avoid touching the sand. We sat down on the sofa and, surprisingly, it was comfy.

While Samara slept on the sand, I began making a small fire. I had done it a few times before when I was hunting with Samara but that was to cook food not to purify water. In training they said for it to be completely healthy I'd need iodine but I didn't have that, so we'd have to make do with just boiling it. I left it to boil and went inside, the heat was killing me. I wipe some sweat from my forehead and decide we'll have to go back to the lake, late tonight. I had seen Jack run into the opposite bushes after filling his flask with lake water, that was where the girl power alliance had gone. I'd kept a close eye on my surroundings in the bloodbath and saw no one come this way.

* * *

**Embry Doe Ri**

**District 8, 18, Female**

* * *

We had found a dying, hollow, tree and thought it the best place to store our supplies. Sapphire had made it out the bloodbath with a bag, a belt of throwing knives and a bow and arrow. She would've been able to get more but had to trip a charging Caesar to the floor and run after us. I rummage through the bag to find iodine, 2 flasks, and a blanket, which meant no food or water, yet. Loren lays the blanket out next to the dying hollow tree,  
"We'll sleep on this." She declares, it looks big enough to fit the 4 of us but we'd still be cramped.  
"I'm thirsty." Nevaeh moans and I nod along in agreement. T  
"There's a small pond just behind those trees," I say. I had seen it while we were running here.  
"Me and Nevaeh will go."  
"Ok,"  
"I can search for food." I blurt out and immediately wish I hadn't.  
"Cool, and I will protect the supplies?" Loren verifies and we nod.  
"See you in a little bit and scream if you need help." Says Sapphire, holding Nevaeh's hand. T

I leave shortly after them and Loren wishes me luck.  
"You too," I mutter and I'm off. I hum to myself, bow and arrow in hand. I'm lucky they let me take it with me.

I wander around a little bit and have no luck, I decide I should head back as I near the edge of the forest. Suddenly, I hear rustling in the trees and point my bow and arrow at a tall and lanky 16-year-old, Jack. He looks frightened but determined.  
"Leave me alone."  
"Come down." I plead him, we could use a boy to protect us, Loren would hate that I'd said that.  
"So you can get an easier target? No chance." He doesn't understand.  
"We need you!"  
"I said no!" He screams and I see something sharp drop from the tree, a sword. It slices right through my head and the last words I hear are, "I'm so sorry..."

**A/N: The first-day chapter in the arena, complete! Next will be the first-night chapter and I will be aiming for around PoVs or more, each chapter.**

**Deceased-**

24th- _Xavier Hunter (D2M) - Killed by Lex Cole (D10M) - Stabbed by a knife repetitive times - _

23rd-_ Winston Harvard (D3M) - Killed by Xavier Hunter (D2M) - Stabbed once and slowly bled to death - _

22nd- _Quail Arend (D11M) - Killed by Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Stabbed in the back by a throwing knife_ -

21st_\- Piper Ramms (D12F) - Killed by Brooke Reefside (D4F) - Beheaded by a cutlass - _

20th_\- Mahala Grisbon (D10F) - Killed by Friday Evans (D12M) - Stabbed by a dagger repeatedly - _

19th- _Field Bracken-Lietré (D9F) - Killed by Kliar Hydren (D5M) - Pierced through the heart by a spear- _

**18th-** _Embry Doe Ri (D8F) - Killed by Jack Sanford (D9M) - Pierced through the head by a falling sword- Awww, Embry. I am sorry that I had to let you go but you have to know that you are an amazing part of the plots for Jack and The Girl Power alliance. To me I felt you wouldn't be able to survive that long from the start, I knew you shouldn't be a bloodbath but I couldn't see you making it to Day 2. She was an awesome character and will forever be cherished in this SYOT._

**Alliances:**

The Career Pack: Caesar, Vidia, Dylan, Brooke, and Kliar.

Forever and Always: Eoghan and Samara.

Team 6: Jean and Harrick.

Girl Power: Sapphire, Loren, and Nevaeh.

The Smart, The Strong: Reuben and Lex.

Solos: Arlene, Jack, and Friday.

**Kill Count:**

Vidia Ciele (D2F): 1 (Quail Arend, D11M)

Xavier Hunter (D2M): 1 (Winston Harvard, D3M)

Brooke Reefside (D4F): 1 (Piper Ramms, D12F)

Kliar Hydren (D5M): 1 (Field Bracken-Lietré, D9F)

Jack Sanford (D9M): 1 (Embry Doe Ri, D8F)

Lex Cole (D10M): 1 (Xavier Hunter, D2M)

Friday Evans (D12M): 1 (Mahala Grisbon, D10F)

**Are you sad about Embry's death?**

**Who is managing the best out of what you've read so far?**

**How do you feel about the growing romance between Vidia and Kliar?**

**See you at Night 1 for, maybe, some more death!  
**

**-James**


	26. Night 1: Cautions and Heartbreak

**Still Missing Check-Ins For:  
****Brooke Reefside (3)  
Dylan Angel (3)  
Jean Broderick  
Reuben Boyle**

* * *

**Kliar Hydren**

**District 5, 18, Male**

* * *

I lay out my sleeping bag, next to Vidia, and lay down to face her.  
"Hey," she whispers. We had just finished our shift to guard and now it was Brooke and Caesar, I really felt like I knew her after today. We had talked ever since she had gotten that burn and I was starting to actually like her.  
"Vidia..."  
"Yeah?" She asks, in her beautiful, yet powerful voice.  
"I feel like I really like you."  
"Me too." She nods and I question whether I should let the next bit out.  
"I mean _really _like you." She blinks blankly and then sighs, taking hold of my hand, her hands are calloused and strong.  
"M-me." She is hesitant but finally lets it out. "Me too." Suddenly, I feel her lips against mine and it's incredible the sensation warms my blood and fills something inside of me.  
"Woah..." I gasp and she smiles.  
"Goodnight, Kliar."  
"Goodnight."

* * *

**Arlene Marven**

**District 3, 14, Female**

* * *

I'm tired and scared but that's besides the fact that I must keep moving. I'd grabbed a backpack and ran for my life, the backpack wasn't of too much use at the moment but maybe later. It had a couple of bandages and a flask. Suddenly, I remember something I had seen on TV at The Capitol and kneel next to a cactus, I take a chunk of it off and hold my tears from the piercing spikes, digging into me. I take all the spikes off and squeeze hard water spills into the flask that I'd held underneath it and I sigh in relief.

I hear some voices and quickly run from the village of sand igloos and into a forest of dead trees, bushes, and cacti. I walk for some time and finally find a place I could sleep. It was a bush with a hole I could fit through and it was enough for me to squeeze in, it wouldn't be comfortable but it would be safe and that's what matters.

* * *

**Loren Tryler**

**District 5, 18, Female**

* * *

I was the second watch for the night and sat cautiously with my back against the tree and the bow and arrow we had collected from Embry's dead body. As soon as I heard the cannon I ran for the direction she'd left in and found her laying on the ground with a bloody head. The murderer had taken their weapon with them and hah left a dead Embry on the floor, I had cried and cried until the hovercraft had come to collect her. I have never been the most emotional person but to know that I could've saved her, it hurts.

By the time I had come back Sapphire and Nevaeh knew what had happened and we had sat in silence for most of the evening. The night felt good and it cooled down my burns from the day. I stroke the forehead of a sleeping Nevaeh, I couldn't imagine being here so young. I hear some rustling and jump to my feet, bow in hand.

"Loren?" Asks a hushed voice and I almost scream.  
"Kliar!" I laugh and run to him, dropping the bow. We hug for what seems like hours. "How did you get away from the careers?"  
"I told them I was going to the toilet," I smirk. "But I need your help."  
"Come sit down," I say and he hesitantly sits beside me, he puts his arm around me and I can't help but feel happy. I thought yesterday would be the last time I saw him but I got to see him again.  
"It's about Vidia."  
"What did she do?" I ask, nervous.  
"Nothing but...we kissed." My eyes grow wide and I gasp.  
"Kliar...this is the Hunger Games. Love isn't an option." I had never understood love but I knew you couldn't have it in somewhere like this.  
"But Loren, I love her."

* * *

**Vidia Ciele**

**District 2, 18, Female**

* * *

I wipe the falling tears from my face as I walk in the direction Brooke told me Kliar had gone. I wasn't a fool, it doesn't take someone 15 minutes to go to the bathroom. Kliar had gone, he had left me heartbroken. I choke on a sob. How could he do this?

Just like my sister, I had gotten love in the way of victory and that would end now. No one here was my friend, they all want to kill me and I had forgotten that because of Kliar. He had almost cost me my life, and worse, my victory. I clench my fists and bite back a scream of rage.

I enter a clearing and see 2 girls lying down and a girl and a boy leaning against a tree. Loren and Kliar. I want to cry and leave all my hurt and sorrows but there was only one way to end this. I take a knife from my belt and throw it, perfect shot as always I think as it lands in Kliar's heart. If I thought positive then this would be a blur but as I hear the cries from Loren, I can't help but let out my sob.

_BOOM!_

The cannon sounds and Kliar is dead. Mission complete, I think but if it was, why do I feel so terrible?

I walk back into the cornucopia, barging Caesar out the way and lifelessly fall onto my sleeping mat. I stare at where Kliar was just sleeping, where we just kissed, where we could be know if Kliar hadn't ruined it but Kliar didn't just ruin our love, he'd ruined me.

**Woahhhh! Finally, I got this chapter out. The night chapters most likely won't be as long as the day but just as spicy.**

**Deceased:**

24th- _Xavier Hunter (D2M) - Killed by Lex Cole (D10M) - Stabbed by a knife repetitive times -_

23rd-_ Winston Harvard (D3M) - Killed by Xavier Hunter (D2M) - Stabbed once and slowly bled to death -_

22nd- _Quail Arend (D11M) - Killed by Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Stabbed in the back by a throwing knife_ -

21st_\- Piper Ramms (D12F) - Killed by Brooke Reefside (D4F) - Beheaded by a cutlass -_

20th_\- Mahala Grisbon (D10F) - Killed by Friday Evans (D12M) - Stabbed by a dagger repeatedly -_

19th- _Field Bracken-Lietré (D9F) - Killed by Kliar Hydren (D5M) - Pierced through the heart by a spear-_

18th- _Embry Doe Ri (D8F) - Killed by Jack Sanford (D9M) - Pierced through the head by a falling sword-_

**17th-** _Kliar Hydren (D5M)- Killed by Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Stabbed in the heart by a throwing knife - Wow. I'm sorry I got rid of you so early and this death was so hard to write but wow. I'm so proud of myself for the good plot I have given you and your death will be so important for the plots of Loren and Vidia. Just because you died so early, doesn't make you any less important to the SYOT._

**Alliances:**

The Career Pack: Caesar, Vidia, Dylan, and Brooke.

Forever and Always: Eoghan and Samara.

Team 6: Jean and Harrick.

Girl Power: Sapphire, Loren, and Nevaeh.

The Smart, The Strong: Reuben and Lex.

Solos: Arlene, Jack, and Friday.

**Kill Count:**

Vidia Ciele (D2F): 2 (Quail Arend, D11M, Kliar Hydren, D5M)

Xavier Hunter (D2M): 1 (Winston Harvard, D3M)

Brooke Reefside (D4F): 1 (Piper Ramms, D12F)

Kliar Hydren (D5M): 1 (Field Bracken-Lietré, D9F)

Jack Sanford (D9M): 1 (Embry Doe Ri, D8F)

Lex Cole (D10M): 1 (Xavier Hunter, D2M)

Friday Evans (D12M): 1 (Mahala Grisbon, D10F)

**How do you feel about Kliar's early death?  
****How do you think this will affect Vidia?  
How do you think this will affect Loren?  
How do you think this will affect the careers?**

**See you at Day 2!**

**-James**


	27. Day 2: Guilt and Mercy

**A/N: Check-Ins are going to stop now. =)**

* * *

**Brooke Reefside**

**District 4, 17, Female**

* * *

Vidia was on edge. She seemed to always be either on the verge of tears or looking like she wanted to kill her. I knew she was upset by Kliar's death, I had broken so many hearts that by now I know the exact emotion. Although we had lost 2 members of the career pack already, we should stick together.

"Who wants to go hunting?" I finally ask and a sigh of relief escapes the mouths of both Caesar and Dylan.  
"I do!" Cries Vidia.  
"I think it's best you guard the cornucopia, Vidia."  
"I have 2 kills! More thank any of you can say."  
"2?" I ask, from my knowledge she had only killed Quail.  
"I killed him alright, I killed Kliar." Her voice becomes wobbly but she manages to stay stable, "Alright, I will guard the cornucopia." She finally lets out. I nod and rub her shoulder but she immediately slaps my arm back. Dylan giggles and I grab his wrist, pulling him out of the cornucopia, Caesar follows behind us. How am I supposed to do anything with these two idiots?

We head towards some sand igloos in the distance. Maybe 1km away. We walk in silence, weapons in hand.

* * *

**Jean Broderick**

**District 6, 18, Female**

* * *

The night had been restless, we had sat and talked all night. Harrick was completely torn from what he saw from the bloodbath and I felt for him, a kid so young seeing all of that must have been traumatic. It wasn't as terrible for me because I had been preparing myself for this the past couple of days but when I saw the head of Piper I had almost cried.

I had managed to get ahold of some battle axes but that was about it and we had been traveling to the lake every couple of hours for water. I realize now that I probably should have gone for a bag as well but I am glad I didn't risk it.  
"Jean!" Cries a voice and I turn around to see Harrick running towards me.  
"Where have you been?" I am furious, he had been gone for almost an hour.  
"I was hungry, I found a couple of berries off the cacti." He laughed and I ruffled his hair, he felt more like a son than an ally. He opened his hands to reveal a few red berries and a couple of smashed ones. He passes 3 to me and eats 2.  
"Eat these as well."  
"No, no! I had a few already." I smile.  
"Ok then, thanks."

The berries taste sour and slightly on the offside but it still feels good to get some food, even if it was disgusting. I savor them in my mouth and finally chew them down, I just started to relax when Harrick runs in.  
"Jean, it's the Careers." His eyes begin to drip with tears and I pick up my battle axes.  
"You go by the back door I go front if you get a chance run." He nods.  
"Same for you?" No, I think but I nod to reassure him. The only way one of us would survive is if we fought.

"It looks like people have been here." Says a dull voice from outside, I recognized it to be Dylan.  
"No kidding, d*ckhead," and that was Brooke. I am guessing either Vidia or Caesar is with them. I look over to Harrick and he is shaking.  
"Split up and check the igloos." Caesar is as dumb as ever I suppose.  
"I will take this one, you 2 that one." It seemed Brooke was leading pack. I hear some footsteps and I see a shadow, a girl with a ponytail. It was Brooke. Nothing else mattered except to protect Harrick, this was my end.

I jump out and scream,  
"Run Harrick!" He does as I say and Brooke raises her cutlass. Surprisingly, she doesn't call for her allies, she most likely wants this to be her kill. She slices at me with her cutlass and I block it with my battle-ax, suddenly something comes over me. Maybe it was that she killed Piper or maybe it was because I wanted to protect Harrick but either way I became stronger. I knocked her to the ground and growled,  
"Any last words?"  
"No, how about you?" That moment of empowerment ended in a flash as 3 sharp points stab into, and through, my back. I didn't have time for last words, just one last breath.

I breathe in but never breathe out, nor will I ever be able to do so again.

* * *

**Sapphire Rose Richmonne**

**District 1, 17, Female**

* * *

Loren hadn't been coping well with Kliar's death. Me and Nevaeh had stayed up all night supporting her and she was still devastated. I guess I was lucky and instead of a friend I got stuck with a complete loser. I wouldn't normally be so negative but the dude had tried to kill me during the bloodbath, so why wouldn't I hate his guts?

Suddenly, Loren began to cry again and I look over to see her carrying the bloody knife that had stuck Kliar in the chest.  
"I know who it was." She sobs and I put my arm around her.  
"Who?" I ask in the nicest way possible.  
"He loved her!" She screams and I realize that the 1 person that had such a perfect aim is Vidia.  
"Vidia..." I say and Nevaeh gasps.  
"But he was a career?!" She exclaims and I pull her into a huddle with me and Loren. "That b*tch!" She screeches. "We'll get her, Loren. Don't you worry."  
Something clicks in my mind and I jump to my feet. "We need to move. Vidia could have told them about our location."  
"Oh god!" Nevaeh also jumps to her feet and helps up, the still sobbing, Loren. I gather our resources and fold up the mat on the floor, I give the knife to Nevaeh and keep the bow and arrow in hand. Thanks for the extra weapon Vidia, I think and smirk while doing so.

We walk maybe 2 miles before we are all almost ready to collapse. Nevaeh's skin went quickly to a bright, plump red color and I assumed the same happened to me. Wiping the sweat off my face, I lay down the mat. I take in my surroundings and we're in a circle of cacti with a little entrance.  
"Wow, Gamemakers! This looks very natural." Nevaeh gushes in a sarcastic tone. I sigh, she was truly bad-tempered.

* * *

**Jack Sanford**

**District 9, 16, Male**

* * *

I felt empty. Maybe that's why it was so easy to kill Embry, although I did feel hurt after it wasn't as much as I had thought I would. Quail and Mahala were gone, both in the bloodbath and yet all I could think was that I had made a bad choice picking them as allies. Why didn't I feel bad about seeing Quail's corpse? I felt emotionless but then again I felt every emotion.

I had been camping out on top of the dead tree for a while now, luckily Loren hadn't seen me when she came to check out what happened and I had managed to grab my sword from the girl's bloody head. What would Jade and Juniper think of what I'd done? As their brother, I was supposed to be a role model... Even if I did get home, would they care? I stand up and look upon the lake, not too far away. I was thirsty but maybe if I died of dehydration no one would feel pain, not the person that killed me, not my family if I came back, and not the Capitol. I smiled, I liked this idea.

Juniper would be proud of such an honorable thing, she may even forgive me for what I did to Embry. I laugh and I cry it was sadness and happiness. Guilt and mercy.

* * *

**Arlene Marven**

**District 3, 14, Female**

* * *

I had heard the cannon and begun to move. I'd seen the careers go towards the sand igloos, not too far away, and after the success, they'd likely look here next. I pass the lake and it makes me thirsty so I pull out my bottle full of cacti water. Surprisingly, I had been barely getting sunburnt. I chug down the water and sigh with relief as I swish the fruity smell around my mouth. I keep walking and scrape plaque off my teeth.

I enter a bushy area, slightly similar to where I was before, and carry along through the trees, trying to stay out of sight. Suddenly, I see some blood stains and kneel down to feel them, it's sticky.  
"Courtesy of me." Says a solemn voice and I look up to see the District 9 boy.  
"Jack? Is that your name?"  
"It sure is." He mutters and climbs down from the tree.  
"Who was it?"  
"Embry."  
"The District 8 girl?" He nods and I nod in sync.  
"Why aren't you killing me? I'm unarmed." I point out and he pulls out his sword, making me step back.  
"I need a favor but it's a lot to ask for."  
"What is it?" He hands me the sword,  
"Can you kill me?" I gasp and drop the sword.  
"N-no, Jack I'm sorry, I can't." My eyes fill up with tears, he had already lost hope.  
"Please, Arlene. Set me free."  
"Are you sure it's what you want?"  
"A merciful death is all I want, then you can go and win this." My heart almost stops. Did Jack believe in me? I slowly pick up the sword. "Good luck." He smiles and I stab the sword through his chest.

_BOOM!_

He got what he wanted and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Friday Evans**

**District 12, 12, Male**

* * *

From my knowledge I was alone. I had crept from the water back to the cacti forest after I had seen Arlene pass by. Not long after, I heard a cannon and assumed it had been Arlene's but I could be wrong.

I stopped in a small clearing and pulled my backpack off, I was shaded from the sun and lay down. I got no sleep last night, all I could think about was Mahala's bloody chest and her cries for help. I had done what I had to do but I hadn't wanted to. I had thought about going for Field but it was too risky and she had died anyway. The only way to keep those faces in the sky from haunting me wast to think: _1 less person before you go home._ I wanted this to all be over now, I wanted everyone to just die so I could get home and cuddle my Mom, so my Dad could tuck me in and tell me everything was going to be ok. I missed playing chess with my friends and I missed knowing I had a future.

I can't say I think the same now. Either way, I die or I am haunted by these memories for life and did I want that? I don't know, I don't know anything anymore but I need to keep fighting, I need to stay strong.

I begin to cry and comfort myself,  
"You can do it Friday, you can do it."

Just then, something drops from the sky. A kind of parachute type thing? A sponsor! I run towards it and thank the skies for the gift.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter because I sure did! We have our first sponsor gift (well there was another one but they haven't had a PoV yet) for Friday. Also, sorry to Lex and Reuben's submitters they will be getting some time in the next chapter. 14 tributes remain!**

**Deceased:**

24th- _Xavier Hunter (D2M) - Killed by Lex Cole (D10M) - Stabbed by a knife repetitive times -_

23rd-_ Winston Harvard (D3M) - Killed by Xavier Hunter (D2M) - Stabbed once and slowly bled to death -_

22nd- _Quail Arend (D11M) - Killed by Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Stabbed in the back by a throwing knife_ -

21st_\- Piper Ramms (D12F) - Killed by Brooke Reefside (D4F) - Beheaded by a cutlass -_

20th_\- Mahala Grisbon (D10F) - Killed by Friday Evans (D12M) - Stabbed by a dagger repeatedly -_

19th- _Field Bracken-Lietré (D9F) - Killed by Kliar Hydren (D5M) - Pierced through the heart by a spear-_

18th- _Embry Doe Ri (D8F) - Killed by Jack Sanford (D9M) - Pierced through the head by a falling sword-_

17th- _Kliar Hydren (D5M) - Killed by Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Stabbed in the heart by a throwing knife -_

**16th-** _Jean Broderick (D6F) - Killed by Dylan Angel (D4M) - Stabbed in the back by a trident - Oh my god, Jean! I loved you so much and I think I really evolved you as a character in this chapter. You were one of my favorite characters submitted but I knew that letting you win wouldn't be an amazing plot, you're going to be remembered by Harrick, so long as he lives. _

**15th- **_Jack Sanford (D9M) - Killed by Arlene Marven (D3F) - Mercifully stabbed in the chest by a sword - Jack my boy! You were such a great character with an awesome family and backstory. You were never going to win but it was either here or the finale and I think your plot was way better ended here. _

**Alliances:**

The Career Pack: Caesar, Vidia, Dylan, and Brooke.

Forever and Always: Eoghan and Samara.

Girl Power: Sapphire, Loren, and Nevaeh.

The Smart, The Strong: Reuben and Lex.

Solos: Arlene, Harrick, and Friday.

**Kill Count:**

Vidia Ciele (D2F): 2 (Quail Arend, D11M, Kliar Hydren, D5M)

Xavier Hunter (D2M): 1 (Winston Harvard, D3M)

Arlene Marven (D3F): 1 (Jack Sanford, D9M)

Brooke Reefside (D4F): 1 (Piper Ramms, D12F)

Dylan Angel (D4M): 1 (Jean Broderick, D6F)

Kliar Hydren (D5M): 1 (Field Bracken-Lietré, D9F)

Jack Sanford (D9M): 1 (Embry Doe Ri, D8F)

Lex Cole (D10M): 1 (Xavier Hunter, D2M)

Friday Evans (D12M): 1 (Mahala Grisbon, D10F)

**What do you think of Jean saving Harrick?**

**Did Arlene do the right thing?**

**Would you have liked Jack to have gone further?**

**How will Harrick be affected by the loss of his ally?**

**See you at Night 2!**

**-James**


	28. Night 2: Anger and Empathy

**A/N: I'd love to make it to 200 reviews so if your reading along and would like to drop a review, please do! If not, that's completely fine. =)**

* * *

**Caesar Gold**

**District 1, 18, Male**

* * *

So far, I've had a sh*t time in the arena. These careers are too lazy to be hunting in the night and that's the perfect time to be hunting! Whatever, I don't have any kills and I didn't manage to kill Sapphire but I will never give in to these lazy motherf*ckers. I storm around the cornucopia, it is my turn on watch and all I can do is let out my frustration. Vidia is always crying, Dylan is super annoying, and Brooke almost got killed by a District 6 girl. Xavier was the only one I actually appreciated and I hadn't noticed that until now, he would have been with me.

Suddenly, something takes control of me and I begin to pack bags full of stuff, weapons, medicines, purifier, and sunscreen. I throw the 4 bags over my back, 1 by 1 and smirk as I leave the cornucopia unguarded.

Firstly, I head to the lake and tread along the sand, I was in no hurry. The careers would likely wake up in the morning but hopefully, they wouldn't. I fill my flask with water and put the iodine in, I slowly mix it in with my finger. I wouldn't have known what to do if I hadn't seen Brooke do it but I still smiled at the fact of my intelligence, I was so smart.

There is no way I couldn't win this!

* * *

**Harrick Cartler**

**District 6, 13, Male**

* * *

I cry as I sit beside a blood patch in a sand igloo. I had gone back after the careers had left and Jean lay there, lifeless.

What did I expect? Jean couldn't fight all 3 of them...but she saved me and I could never thank her enough, not like I ever will. I don't remember how long I had been here but it had been a while and I couldn't move, I wouldn't move. I want to stay here for an eternity and think about, Jean and Piper.

It was night 2 and already, all my allies were gone. Not to say they weren't good allies, but rather I was the worst. I couldn't protect them for 2 damn night?! Who cares I am 13, I couldn't protect them.

I cry a fit of rage and sadness. I knew if I were to get out of this arena alive I would have to forget about Piper and Jean but how? How would I forget about 2 people I had made such a good relationship with and had failed to protect? If I have to forget them to get out of here, I don't know if I can do it.

"I'm so tired..." Someone whispers and I have to cover my mouth to keep myself from shrieking. Was it the careers back for me?  
"Well, this was your idea." Says a wary voice, trying less to be quiet.  
"Let's sleep here tonight." The other voice says and I realize they're walking in. I grip to Jean's battle axes and mutter a silent prayer.

* * *

**Reuben Boyle**

**District 8, 12, Male**

* * *

We walk inside the sand igloo and I feel my pocket and pull the knife out that I had pulled from Winston's chest. I hear a noise and stop dead in my tracks.  
"Please, don't hurt me." A voice whimpers and I kneel down a shaking boy in the corner of the igloo.  
"Don't worry Harrick, we won't," I say and stroke his arm. I was never the most emotional person but this was just plain sadness, he was lost in his mind and couldn't get out. Sometimes I feel like that but it wasn't for bad reasons.  
"Reuben, everything ok?" I forgot Lex was outside and Harrick curls into a tighter ball.  
"Yes, come in!" I cry to him, "He won't hurt you either, I promise."

Lex walks in and immediately points a knife in my direction, Harrick sinks deeper into the ground.  
"Lex, it's ok." He nods, I know he would never dare to kill someone like Harrick. I had gotten to know Lex since the bloodbath, we have been camping out by the lake behind some bushes but realized people would be going there more and more as the days went on. That's when we saw Caesar by the lake, which meant the cornucopia was unguarded and we had snagged 2 bags before running towards the sand igloos.

"Here," I say and hand Harrick some cacti. "It's not that nice but it'll fill you up." Lex nods, again, we had been living on it for the whole time.  
"Thank you." He says meekly.  
"Can I borrow you for a second, Reuben?"  
"Mhm." I agree kind of unwillingly because I didn't want to leave Harrick. I step outside and Lex begins to whisper.  
"It's because of his ally, Jean."  
"I already figured that out, thank." I sneer and walk back in but he stops me.  
"Reuben, he's dead weight! I want to protect him just as much as you but how do I know he won't bring us down? I want to go home, Reuben..." I know what he meant, I had considered it but there was no way I was leaving him here.  
"Lex! This is not who you are."  
"I know, I know."  
"Now let's care for him, just as we should."

* * *

**Samara Hazel Hollins**

**District 11, 16, Female**

* * *

For once, I liked the cold. I remember when I had suffered from it back home if I could even call it home. I had shivered every minute in that cold and damp basement until Eoghan had come and shared his body warmth. I put my arm over him and feel his cold skin. I laugh when I think about what had happened yesterday, Eoghan's face had gone so red I'd started to call him tomato brain. Now that I think about it, it wasn't that funny but any joke in the arena would make me laugh.

I go to feel his hair and forget about the black beanie he always wears. I knew he wasn't asleep, neither of us could sleep more than 20 minutes. I take his beanie and he rolls over to face me.

"Give it back!" He moans and I laugh.  
"Why do you always wear it, anyway?"  
"I'm not sure. I've just always worn it, I guess I just like it."  
"Alright." I roll my eyes and put his beanie back on.  
"Now, let's go to sleep."  
"Fine!" I giggle and close my eyes.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know and our first chapter with 0 deaths!**

**Deceased:**

24th- _Xavier Hunter (D2M) - Killed by Lex Cole (D10M) - Stabbed by a knife repetitive times -_

23rd-_ Winston Harvard (D3M) - Killed by Xavier Hunter (D2M) - Stabbed once and slowly bled to death -_

22nd- _Quail Arend (D11M) - Killed by Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Stabbed in the back by a throwing knife_ -

21st_\- Piper Ramms (D12F) - Killed by Brooke Reefside (D4F) - Beheaded by a cutlass -_

20th_\- Mahala Grisbon (D10F) - Killed by Friday Evans (D12M) - Stabbed by a dagger repeatedly -_

19th- _Field Bracken-Lietré (D9F) - Killed by Kliar Hydren (D5M) - Pierced through the heart by a spear-_

18th- _Embry Doe Ri (D8F) - Killed by Jack Sanford (D9M) - Pierced through the head by a falling sword-_

17th- _Kliar Hydren (D5M) - Killed by Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Stabbed in the heart by a throwing knife -_

16th- _Jean Broderick (D6F) - Killed by Dylan Angel (D4M) - Stabbed in the back by a trident - _

15th- _Jack Sanford (D9M) - Killed by Arlene Marven (D3F) - Mercifully stabbed in the chest by a sword - _

**Alliances:**

The Career Pack: Caesar, Vidia, Dylan, and Brooke.

Forever and Always: Eoghan and Samara.

Girl Power: Sapphire, Loren, and Nevaeh.

The Smart, The Strong, and The Broken: Reuben, Lex, and Harrick.

Solos: Arlene and Friday.

**Kill Count:**

Vidia Ciele (D2F): 2 (Quail Arend, D11M, Kliar Hydren, D5M)

Xavier Hunter (D2M): 1 (Winston Harvard, D3M)

Arlene Marven (D3F): 1 (Jack Sanford, D9M)

Brooke Reefside (D4F): 1 (Piper Ramms, D12F)

Dylan Angel (D4M): 1 (Jean Broderick, D6F)

Kliar Hydren (D5M): 1 (Field Bracken-Lietré, D9F)

Jack Sanford (D9M): 1 (Embry Doe Ri, D8F)

Lex Cole (D10M): 1 (Xavier Hunter, D2M)

Friday Evans (D12M): 1 (Mahala Grisbon, D10F)

**What do you think of Reuben and Lex's strategy?  
**

**Do you like that Harrick joined them?  
**

**What will happen to Caesar and The Careers?**

**-James**


	29. Day 3: Stupidity and Mourning

**A/N: I have a poll up by the way!**

* * *

**Dylan Angel**

**District 4, 18, Male**

* * *

I slam my fist against the wall of the cornucopia.  
"Damn you!" I scream and stick my middle finger at the bushes, hoping for it to reach Caesar. He had left the cornucopia unguarded and ran off with half our supplies. To be honest, I don't think Caesar would've been able to carry them on his own but still! All I wanted to do was slam a knife through his chest.

"Can we go find him, then?" Vidia sneers and I am surprised by her sudden cooperation.  
"Ah, Vidia..." Brooke says and catches my eye. I remember what we talked about last night and let go of a sigh.  
"Vid, you see-."  
"Did you just call me _Vid_?" Oh, that was a mistake. Vidia slaps me across the face but Brooke acts fast and trips her before she can do any harm, Vidia lays on the floor with a snarl on her face.  
"Look, I'm sorry but this alliance is messed up and I and Dylan are leaving."  
"Fine with me!" She cries and jumps to her feet.

The rest of the morning, I and Brooke packed and began to strategize.  
"When are you leaving?" Vidia asks and I see her eyes, they are red and puffy. A wave of guilt floods over me as I realize that she had been crying.  
"Look, we're sorry," I say, sympathetically.  
"I know, I understand." She nods and I see a different side of her, a more emotional side. Kliar's death must have hit her hard. I nod and Brooke walks in, acknowledging Vidia.  
"Ready to go?" She asks and I notice the bags over her shoulders. I hesitate but eventually answer,  
"Yes."

Brooke leaves and I take my bags.  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye."  
"Yes, I suppose it is." I throw her into a hug and she slowly wraps her arms around me,  
"Good luck," I whisper and let go. I quickly leave as I see the tears in her eyes, I take hold of Brooke's hand and squeeze it. She quickly slaps my arm back but gives me a warm smile.

* * *

**Caesar Gold**

**District 1, 18, Male**

* * *

No one had died for a while and that makes me uncomfortable. The more people that die, the less time I have to spend in this sh*tty place and the sooner I can get back home to my newly found riches and glory. I had never gone to the beach, there was only one in 1 and no one bothered spending their time there, that was what fools like Brooke and Dylan would do with their time. In 1 we were smart and strategic. In this arena, I had come to the decision that I hate sand. It's hot and grainy, making it useless. Like Sapphire in a way, she was hot but useless in every way possible.

I run my fingers through my hair and settle down next to a cactus that sits on the outskirts of the ugly forest. I was so pissed with the arena and so done with the Games! Suddenly, my middle finger sticks into the air and I blurt out, "How f*cking original you pieces of sh*t! Can't even do your f*cking job, wow." Well, that was a bad idea I think as the cactus beside me begins to turn and I shuffle out of the way.

_Pew._ I hear as one of the spikes from the cactus flies past my face.

_Oh crap._

I scramble to my feet and spikes fly into my back and up my arms.

_What do I do?_

I run, it's the only thing I can do. I look behind and see 3 cacti bouncing towards me, spikes still flying from them, they sink into my skin and one reaches my eye. I shriek with pain and try to get it out but it is no use, it's lodged inside.

Finally, I reach a sand igloo and press my back against the wall as I process what's going on. I can't be killed by mutts?! I take a peek outside and let a sigh escape me as I realize they're gone. My eye starts dripping with blood and I cup my left hand over it, sword in my right. But as soon as I don't expect it, something emerges from the sand. It starts to build slowly, arms, legs, and a monstrous face that stares back at me. A sand monster?! What the hell?! I stab into it but more sand flows over the hole.

The last thing I see is its wide mouth engulfing my face.

* * *

**Arlene Marven**

**District 3, 14, Female**

* * *

I sneak around the cacti, bushes, and dead trees because I had just heard some movement. It was like a rustle up above. I kept my eyes glued above and slowly go from cactus to cactus.

"I won't kill you if you don't kill me!" A hushed voice cries and I look up, trying to find the source of the voice.  
"I won't, come down." I drop the sword for proof and hear movement from the tree to my right. A small boy with light, blonde hair, he was skinny and I could see his bones on his body. "You're the boy for 12?"  
"My name is Friday."  
"Yes, Friday." I pretended like I knew but I hadn't been bothered to learn his name, he looked like a bloodbath but he had killed that girl from 10.  
"How are you?"  
"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for an ally." I felt bad for the small boy but I needed to get out of here alive.  
"I know, me neither." He takes off the backpack from his shoulder and pulls out a loaf of bread. "I got it from a sponsor gift, along with some broth that I already ate." He got a sponsor? I mean he did kill someone but technically so did I. He splits the bread in half and hands one half to me.  
"Why are you helping me?"  
"I want someone in the arena to trust, someone I don't have to be afraid of. So how about if we see each other we don't kill each other?"  
"Sounds good to me!" This excited me, one less person that didn't want to kill me and a loaf of bread! I pull him into a tight hug and let go almost immediately.  
"See you, Arlene."  
"Goodbye." It never occurred to me that I may never see him again.

I drag my feet across the sand, unwilling to walk any longer. I had been eating little bits of the loaf of bread every 10 minutes or something like that. I reach a crowd of igloos and recognize them as the ones the careers had gone to earlier. At that moment, I hear voices in the closest igloo to me. I stop dead in my tracks and freeze, I couldn't move because of how scared I am.

The voices get louder.  
"Harrick you'll be ok, me and Reuben are just going to get some water."  
"Bye Harrick." I know I can't run now I had to stand and fight. I raise my sword as they come through and almost immediately a knife slices into my chest, I cry out in agony and look up at the face of Reuben. He is petrified at the sight of me, I know it had been his first instinct to throw the knife. I couldn't be mad.  
"Please, end me." I choke out and Lex hands Reuben a similar knife.  
"I'm so sorry." The 12-year-old whispers as he sinks the knife into my neck, bringing me to my doom.

* * *

**Lex Cole**

**District 10, 15, Male**

* * *

I lean against the sand igloo, my heart racing. My head is facing opposite to where Arlene's body is getting picked up by a hovercraft, the deafening boom had confirmed her death. Harrick ran out and squealed as he saw the lifeless body of Arlene being pulled up in the hovercraft, I pull him into a tight hug and he cries into my chest. The boy had been through a lot and to think I had almost wanted to leave him.

Reuben was struggling, a lot. It had just dawned on him that he'd killed someone and he began to freak out.  
"I'm freaking 12! I can't kill. Why did I do that?!" He too begins to cry into my chest and I feel like a Father, something I'd always wanted to be but now, that wasn't possible. I begin to cry, for Sophie, for my brother, my mom, and for these 2 young kids, having to go through all this.

Sophie would be proud of how far I had come. Judging from the cannon earlier, we were in the top 12. That meant only half the tributes remained and that gives me the courage to do this. I knew if I wanted to win I had to kill the person at the finale but I don't think I can. It hurt enough killing Xavier and he was, well he was Xavier and I'd have to see these 2 die to get there. Could I do it? Could I see these 2 people that I know treasured in my heart, die in front of me? What if it was us at the finale? I couldn't kill them!

That was a long way away from now, what I have to focus on is the present, if I didn't stay alive now I wouldn't even make it to the finale and that isn't an option.

* * *

**Nevaeh Rechwhal**

**District 11, 15, Female**

* * *

In my opinion, the Hunger Games have been easier than I expected. Of course, I miss home but nothing seriously traumatizing has happened and I didn't feel too miserable. We had received 2 sponsor gifts, one with food, and one with water. I felt full to the brim as I at the last bit of broth in my bowl, it reminded me of the soup my Mom used to make back home and I and Saoirse used to gobble us up. She called us monkeys and we'd run off to play outside. What would Saoirse do if I died?

The least I want them to do is replace me but I want them to be happy and if that means getting another daughter, so be it. I am so angry at the Capitol for what they have done but I know to keep that inside and make sure some mutts don't come along and chew me up. The sunset and the heads in the sky begin to appear. Caesar and the girl from 3.  
"Oh, Arlene!" Loren cries.  
"Wait, guys..." Sapphire thinks. "If Caesar is dead, doesn't that make us tied in first with the careers?"  
"Not sure. Someone could've joined the boy from 8 and 10. Like the boy from 6."  
"That's true.  
"But we're up there." At the moment she says up I look up at the sky and see the stars.  
"Guys look," I whisper and they both lookup. "They dance. All the souls that were forgotten in the arena are up there. Shining stars."  
"Embry." Sapphire whimpers.  
"Kliar." Loren says hesitantly.

**A/N: And there we have it. Top 12!**

**Deceased:**

24th- _Xavier Hunter (D2M) - Killed by Lex Cole (D10M) - Stabbed by a knife repetitive times -_

23rd-_ Winston Harvard (D3M) - Killed by Xavier Hunter (D2M) - Stabbed once and slowly bled to death -_

22nd- _Quail Arend (D11M) - Killed by Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Stabbed in the back by a throwing knife_ -

21st_\- Piper Ramms (D12F) - Killed by Brooke Reefside (D4F) - Beheaded by a cutlass -_

20th_\- Mahala Grisbon (D10F) - Killed by Friday Evans (D12M) - Stabbed by a dagger repeatedly -_

19th- _Field Bracken-Lietré (D9F) - Killed by Kliar Hydren (D5M) - Pierced through the heart by a spear-_

18th- _Embry Doe Ri (D8F) - Killed by Jack Sanford (D9M) - Pierced through the head by a falling sword-_

17th- _Kliar Hydren (D5M) - Killed by Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Stabbed in the heart by a throwing knife -_

16th- _Jean Broderick (D6F) - Killed by Dylan Angel (D4M) - Stabbed in the back by a trident -_

15th- _Jack Sanford (D9M) - Killed by Arlene Marven (D3F) - Mercifully stabbed in the chest by a sword -_

**14th-** _Caesar Gold (D1M) - Killed by a mutt - Eaten alive - Oh, Caesar. Like Xavier I hated you and yet I loved you. You were an awesome career with such a great personality that I enjoyed writing. Unfortunately, no one in the arena is going to care that you are dead because you're a total asshole but oh well._

**13th-** _Arlene Marven (D3F) - Killed by Reuben Boyle (D8M) - Stabbed in the chest and then throat cut by a knife - Awwwww, my sweet Arlene. I loved you in every way and it_'s sad that your journey had to end here. Poor Friday will be heartbroken but so long as he lives you will be remembered. Your strategy was good but just not good enough._  
_

**Alliances:**

Lovers and Haters: Brooke and Dylan.

Forever and Always: Eoghan and Samara.

Girl Power: Sapphire, Loren, and Nevaeh.

The Smart, The Strong, and The Broken: Reuben, Lex, and Harrick.

Solos: Friday and Vidia.

**Kill Count:**

Vidia Ciele (D2F): 2 (Quail Arend, D11M, Kliar Hydren, D5M)

Xavier Hunter (D2M): 1 (Winston Harvard, D3M)

Arlene Marven (D3F): 1 (Jack Sanford, D9M)

Brooke Reefside (D4F): 1 (Piper Ramms, D12F)

Dylan Angel (D4M): 1 (Jean Broderick, D6F)

Kliar Hydren (D5M): 1 (Field Bracken-Lietré, D9F)

Reuben Boyle (D8M): 1 (Arlene Marven, D3F)

Jack Sanford (D9M): 1 (Embry Doe Ri, D8F)

Lex Cole (D10M): 1 (Xavier Hunter, D2M)

Friday Evans (D12M): 1 (Mahala Grisbon, D10F)

**What do you think of Caesar's death?**

**What do you think of the career split?**

**Will Friday be affected by Arlene's death?**

**Will Reuben be affected by Arlene's death?**

**Night 3 next!**

**-James**


	30. Night 3: Quicksand and Pride

**A/N: My discord server helps me pick out PoVs so if you'd like a say then ask me for an invite!**

* * *

**Vidia Ciele**

**District 2, 17, Female**

* * *

Everything had gone in a rush. The careers were gone, my allies were gone. I was alone and empty, that's all I felt until the parachute fell and landed just outside the cornucopia. I jump to my feet and jog, scooping it up. I turn around and make my way back to the compact igloo, beaming.

The first thing I do is read the note,

_Come on Vidia. Do it for your siblings, do it for Kliar, and do it for your district._

_-Mahria and Powder_

I begin to laugh but it slowly turns into a cry, they're right, I am acting weak when I am the one who needs to step up and win for the people and things I love. I tear open the package and marvel at the beautiful belt of sharp knives and a full flask of water, I was going to win all I had to do is think of it as a game. Just a little bit of fun? I sigh and a sob chokes out with it, returning me to my sorrows.

I run my finger along the sharp blade of the knife and watch as the blood trickles down my finger, I'm not crazy, not like that Annie Cresta girl. I am going to win and do a good job at it, I am going to secure another kill and make sure I get enough sponsors to complete my mission. I am going to complete it for the people I loved that failed and I can't wait to feel that feeling. That feeling of pride and glory. But what about the other feelings? The feelings of guilt and unpleasantness, the feeling of not wanting to wake up.

I don't care anymore, if I want out of this arena then I will have to live with those feelings. I will have to let go of the negativity, because I know I can win. I know I will win.

* * *

**Friday Evans**

**District 12, 12, Male**

* * *

I had been feeling great until I had seen the dark brown, almost black, eyes staring back at me from the sky. I had someone I could trust, someone I knew would help me if I needed it but now she's gone. I don't know how I feel about it. I mean, I barely knew her and I only talked to her once. This can't stop me going further, I just need to forget about her.

It feels like hours pass by and I can't get her face out of my head. Finally, I decided to get some water. I haven't drunk anything since the day before and my throat is starting to feel very dry.

I make it to the lake and wait behind a cactus, making sure the coast is clear. As soon as I'm about to step out I hear hushed whispers and look around the cactus to see the pair from 7, holding hands and walking to the lake. The girl laughs a bit and scoops some water into her cupped hands, drinking it. The 2 do this a little while and then carry along but not from the way they came from.

I waited a couple more minutes and then slipped out of the shadows, sighing as the water slides down my throat. It does taste disgusting but at least it gets rid of the dryness.

I drink until I feel full and decide I want to move in the other direction, where the 2 from 7 came from.

* * *

**Eoghan Keith Coutts**

**District 7, 17, Male**

* * *

It's all going by like a breeze. So far everything felt so easy, too easy. Samara had been telling me to stop overthinking but I can't help it. It's the goddamn Hunger Games, so why does it feel like a vacation? All these thoughts race my mind and I barely notice my hat had blown off in a sudden jolt of wind, Samara giggles, and runs after it. She was acting a lot more jolly than she was back home.

I run after her, shaking my head.  
"Samara, don't go too ahead!" I hiss, we're out in the open. She continues to chase after the flying hat, as much as I want it back I know this is too risky. "Samara!" I hiss again and she turns her head back.  
"Eoghan...i can't move." I pound my fist against my leg and watch as she sinks closer into the quicksand. I advance closer but stop, just within arms reach with her. Breathing heavily I tell her,  
"Grab my hand." She grabs my hand and I push back but she won't budge. That's when the tears start flooding down my cheeks. "Samara, keep trying." I sob and she just looks back at me, eyes glassy. "Please, Samara. Please, try." She nods and pulls back but it's no use, she is going to die because of my stupid hat!  
"Eoghan, we knew. We knew I wasn't going to make it out alive...but you will and you'll be rich and you'll marry a beautiful woman and have kids!"  
"No!" I scream and hold on, she is in shoulder-length but her hand still grips onto me.  
"Here." She gives me my beanie and I throw it back. "Now let go, please." I shake my head, tears blinding me. "Eoghan, for me." I nod hesitantly and as her mouth is covered by the sand I see her frantic eyes darting around, hoping for breath.

I let go and she is sucked in.

_BOOM!_

* * *

**Brooke Reefside**

**District 4, 17, Female**

* * *

I hear the cannon and smirk, another tribute death, another tribute closer to Victor. The Games so far have not been how I expected, everything moves so slow and it's quite boring. Dylan and I had moved towards one of the forests and we'd been hunting for a while, no luck. At one point we'd seen the boy from 12 run across and scoop some water to the lake but he had come this way, making him an easy kill for later.

Dylan sat down and leaned against a tree, taking his bags off.  
"Can we sleep now? It's late." He moans and I roll my eyes.  
"Fine." I sigh and collapse next to him. Despite hating him he was pretty cute. I push back his jet black hair and he smiles, I know he can never resist me.

Suddenly, my lips are pressed against his and I feel his tongue against mine. Why don't I just let go? What is holding me back? I don't love him! I can't love him, he's just Dylan, stupid and handsome Dylan... My lips don't let go and I wish for them to keep going.

Finally, I let go, gasping for breath and Dylan laughs.  
"You still love me?" He asks and I stare back, surprised.  
"I-i don't know..."

* * *

**Sapphire Rose Richmonne**

**District 1, 17, Female**

* * *

I lay awake, thinking about the face of Caesar in the sky. I don't know why I care so much that he's gone, maybe it's just because he was a fellow district partner or because I have known him for a long time but I hadn't felt this way when Embry died.

I missed him in some ways, he gave me a sense of back home and cured my homesickness but now back home was all I could think about. I miss my cat and my godfather, I miss my friends and the training academy and school. I'd rather any of those things than this, getting stuck in this hellhole. I don't usually cuss, I don't usually ever even say idiot or stupid because that's just who I am. Maybe that's why Caesar hated me but either way, it's me and up until now, I was proud to say it. Proud to be me. I feel like I can win, I have the strength and the training just like all those careers and better yet I had more courage and pride than they'll ever have.

I am now glad that the careers kicked me out. I am glad I accepted the offer of the 2 smiling faces and I am glad that I was thrown into these Games. If I hadn't been then I would still be the abused, lonely, quiet girl with her cat. I would still be afraid to go home and face my godfather and I would probably have gained depression.

For the first night in this place, I go to sleep with a smile.

**A/N: And there we have it! I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Deceased:**

24th- _Xavier Hunter (D2M) - Killed by Lex Cole (D10M) - Stabbed by a knife repetitive times -_

23rd-_ Winston Harvard (D3M) - Killed by Xavier Hunter (D2M) - Stabbed once and slowly bled to death -_

22nd- _Quail Arend (D11M) - Killed by Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Stabbed in the back by a throwing knife_ -

21st_\- Piper Ramms (D12F) - Killed by Brooke Reefside (D4F) - Beheaded by a cutlass -_

20th_\- Mahala Grisbon (D10F) - Killed by Friday Evans (D12M) - Stabbed by a dagger repeatedly -_

19th- _Field Bracken-Lietré (D9F) - Killed by Kliar Hydren (D5M) - Pierced through the heart by a spear-_

18th- _Embry Doe Ri (D8F) - Killed by Jack Sanford (D9M) - Pierced through the head by a falling sword-_

17th- _Kliar Hydren (D5M) - Killed by Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Stabbed in the heart by a throwing knife -_

16th- _Jean Broderick (D6F) - Killed by Dylan Angel (D4M) - Stabbed in the back by a trident -_

15th- _Jack Sanford (D9M) - Killed by Arlene Marven (D3F) - Mercifully stabbed in the chest by a sword -_

14th- _Caesar Gold (D1M) - Killed by a mutt - Eaten alive - _

13th- _Arlene Marven (D3F) - Killed by Reuben Boyle (D8M) - Stabbed in the chest and then throat cut by a knife - _

**12th-** _Samara Hazel Hollins (D7F) - Killed by quicksand - Sunk into quicksand and suffocated - Samara, my girl I'm so sorry that your time has come and I hope I wrote you well. You and Eoghan have always been one of my favorite alliances and it's sad now that Eoghan's on his own. We all knew you wouldn't win but darn you came far!_

**Alliances:**

Lovers and Haters: Brooke and Dylan.

Girl Power: Sapphire, Loren, and Nevaeh.

The Smart, The Strong, and The Broken: Reuben, Lex, and Harrick.

Solos: Friday, Vidia, and Eoghan.

**Kill Count:**

Vidia Ciele (D2F): 2 (Quail Arend, D11M, Kliar Hydren, D5M)

Xavier Hunter (D2M): 1 (Winston Harvard, D3M)

Arlene Marven (D3F): 1 (Jack Sanford, D9M)

Brooke Reefside (D4F): 1 (Piper Ramms, D12F)

Dylan Angel (D4M): 1 (Jean Broderick, D6F)

Kliar Hydren (D5M): 1 (Field Bracken-Lietré, D9F)

Reuben Boyle (D8M): 1 (Arlene Marven, D3F)

Jack Sanford (D9M): 1 (Embry Doe Ri, D8F)

Lex Cole (D10M): 1 (Xavier Hunter, D2M)

Friday Evans (D12M): 1 (Mahala Grisbon, D10F)

**What do you think of Samara's death?**

**What do you think about the blossom of love between Dylan and Brooke?**

**Will Friday be able to escape the District 2 pair?**

**Will Eoghan feel guilty about Samara's death?**

**See you next time! =)**

**-James**


	31. Day 4: Cockiness and Plead

**A/N: Sorry, I've been busy this week.**

* * *

**Loren Tryler**

**District 5, 18, Female**

* * *

I was finally starting to feel better about Kliar's death, as long as no one brings it up. I had been on guard most nights seeing as I can't sleep without having a meltdown, I don't want to be weak but when your best friend has been killed by someone they trusted...it's hard.  
"You alright?" Nevaeh asks, despite being the youngest she had done most of the talking and ordering. Ever since Sapphire saw her district partner's face in the sky she'd been quiet, not sad, just quiet.  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
"Well then, let's look for something to eat. Boy, am I starving." We had eaten all the sponsor food and my stomach starts to grumble.  
"I agree, who's going?"  
"I can stay guard," Sapphire replies and picks up the knife from Kliar's chest. I turn away, not wanting the memories to flood back.  
"Let's go then," I say and grab Nevaeh's wrist.

We wander the bushy forest, in hopes of anything food like.  
"Over here!" Nevaeh shouts.  
"Keep your voice down." I hiss and move towards her, I see some red berries and sigh in relief. "Put them in here." I motion to the sponsor bottle in my hands and she begins to drop them in, one by one.

The berries fill up half the container.  
"This should be enough." She giggles, probably excited to get to eat them.  
"I miss you so much." A voice sobs and I shove Nevaeh behind a tree, pointing my arrow in the direction of the tree. I lower it as I see the boy from 7 and I dive behind the tree. Why should I hurt him? There's no reason, he just lost his best friend, just like me. "Argh!" He screams and bangs his fist against the tree we hide behind, I feel Nevaeh whimper and I cover her mouth with my hands. "I know you're there." He says and sidesteps behind the tree. Nevaeh screams and I point a bow at his chest, at that exact moment he points an ax at Nevaeh's neck.  
"What do you want?"  
"Leave." He replies, "Leave!" He screams at us and lowers his ax, I lower the bow and arrow and run, dragging Nevaeh alongside me.

* * *

**Brooke Reefside**

**District 4, 17, Female**

* * *

I wake up on Dylan's lap, almost naked beside my underwear and bra. My body burns in the heat and I pull on my clothing, I can hardly remember anything from last night but something is telling me I had a good time. It's sad I'm going to have to kill him once we make it to the final 2 but I can find another one to play with. After all, I'm going to be a victor.

"Hey." Dylan yawns and realizes he is only in his boxers.  
"Here." I throw him his clothes and he pulls them on.  
"How was last night?" He chuckles and I roll my eyes.  
"That was a one-time thing."  
"Alright, but to let you know, I had a lot of fun." I smile,  
"Me too."

For the rest of the morning, we eat the food in our bags and talk about back home, I missed my friends and family and Dylan was the only one who could help me with my homesickness. We recall the stories of us together and I apologize for the brutal break up after he tells me his Dad had just abused him that same morning. I guess I never thought of anyone's feelings when I broke up with them, it was just an easy thing to do.

Suddenly, I hear rustling in the bushes and jump to my feet, cutlass in hand. Dylan does the same thing and holds a long sword, he grins at me and I grin back. the boy from 6 and 8, along with Lex all come out of the bushes. Harrick is the first to see us and squeals, jumping back and cowering behind Lex. Lex's eyes grow wide and he grabs a knife from his belt.  
"Go." He whispers, "please go."  
"I don't think so, buckaroo." Dylan replies and I spring into action, going for Lex as Dylan acts as my back-up. I stab my cutlass at him but he dodges.  
"You can't get me with a stupid knife." I laugh and he grimaces, backing up.  
"I don't want to kill anyone else." He says, trying to keep his voice steady.  
"That's right, you killed our ally, Xavier."  
"Did he now?" I giggle, this was going to be fun. I stab my cutlass at his chest but Reuben kicks it back and I snarl at him. Reuben stands his ground and glares back at me.  
"Please, leave," Lex repeats and I shake my head. "I'm sorry then."  
"About what?" I question, still smiling. Until I notice the knife in my stomach. "Shit."

* * *

**Harrick Cartler**

**District 6, 13, Male**

* * *

Brooke's cannon sounds and I realize that Dylan is 3-1. I grab a knife from Lex's belt and charge at Dylan screaming, "For Jean!" I stab at him but he leans back.  
"You bitches!" He cries, staring at Brooke's body and he runs. I can't let him get away, I run after him but I feel a tug at my shirt and look back at Lex shaking his head.  
"He's not worth it." He whispers, tears in his eyes.

We came out here for food and left with a kill, which was better? I would rather have killed Dylan than Brooke, for Jean. I know Jean is looking at me right now, she is smiling at me and telling me I will win, I just know it. I miss her so much. I miss when she patted me on the back, I miss when she reminded me of home, and I miss when she stroked my arm to help me get to sleep. She used to tell me stories of back home when she worked with her Father in the mechanic store.

All these memories flood my mind as Lex puts a berry in my mouth, I swallow it whole and close my eyes. I fall asleep to the sound of Jean's voice telling me everything is going to be okay.

* * *

**Friday Evans**

**District 12, 12, Male**

* * *

The spikes stick into my arm from the cactus. It had come to life and the spikes had just started shooting at me, piercing deep in my skin. I manage to climb a tree and I catch my breath. What the hell was that Gamemakers?

I spend the next half hour plucking thorns from my arms and legs until there are only a few left. Finally, I jump down from the tree and carry on moving through the bushy forest. I had barely slept last night.

From out of nowhere a Camel clops towards me and for some reason reminds me of Arlene. Its eyes and height made it look exactly like her but I know its just one of those stupid mutts the Gamemakers try to fool you with, still I can't bring myself to kill it so I just run. The single thought of Arlene still made my whole body shake, the camel bounds onto my back and I push it away scrambling for freedom.  
"Arlene, if any part of you is still in there please let me go." But all it does is break my nose.

I lay on the ground, fighting for air when the camel makes a strange sound and falls to the floor with a knife in its neck. I turn my head to see Dylan with another knife in hand, pointing it at me.  
"This is for Brooke." He says and the knife flies towards me and I know this is it but somehow the knife misses, Dylan looks surprised and I sprint off, that was close.

**A/N: I know there are only 4 POVs but I didn't think there was any need for anymore because we have seen most of the tributes in this chapter.**

**Deceased:**

24th- _Xavier Hunter (D2M) - Killed by Lex Cole (D10M) - Stabbed by a knife repetitive times -_

23rd-_ Winston Harvard (D3M) - Killed by Xavier Hunter (D2M) - Stabbed once and slowly bled to death -_

22nd- _Quail Arend (D11M) - Killed by Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Stabbed in the back by a throwing knife_ -

21st_\- Piper Ramms (D12F) - Killed by Brooke Reefside (D4F) - Beheaded by a cutlass -_

20th_\- Mahala Grisbon (D10F) - Killed by Friday Evans (D12M) - Stabbed by a dagger repeatedly -_

19th- _Field Bracken-Lietré (D9F) - Killed by Kliar Hydren (D5M) - Pierced through the heart by a spear-_

18th- _Embry Doe Ri (D8F) - Killed by Jack Sanford (D9M) - Pierced through the head by a falling sword-_

17th- _Kliar Hydren (D5M) - Killed by Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Stabbed in the heart by a throwing knife -_

16th- _Jean Broderick (D6F) - Killed by Dylan Angel (D4M) - Stabbed in the back by a trident -_

15th- _Jack Sanford (D9M) - Killed by Arlene Marven (D3F) - Mercifully stabbed in the chest by a sword -_

14th- _Caesar Gold (D1M) - Killed by a mutt - Eaten alive -_

13th- _Arlene Marven (D3F) - Killed by Reuben Boyle (D8M) - Stabbed in the chest and then throat cut by a knife -_

12th- _Samara Hazel Hollins (D7F) - Killed by quicksand - Sunk into quicksand and suffocated - _

**11th-** _Brooke Reefside (D4F) - Killed by Lex Cole (D10M) - Stabbed in the stomach - Brooke!_ _Oh my, you were so fun to write and I loved your sas to bits, you and Dylan had an amazing relationship but I saw it right to let you go here. Now Dylan can realize he's not as good as he thought he was. RIP._

**Alliances:**

Girl Power: Sapphire, Loren, and Nevaeh.

The Smart, The Strong, and The Broken: Reuben, Lex, and Harrick.

Solos: Friday, Vidia, Eoghan, and Dylan.

**Kill Count:**

Vidia Ciele (D2F): 2 (Quail Arend, D11M, Kliar Hydren, D5M)

Xavier Hunter (D2M): 1 (Winston Harvard, D3M)

Arlene Marven (D3F): 1 (Jack Sanford, D9M)

Brooke Reefside (D4F): 1 (Piper Ramms, D12F)

Dylan Angel (D4M): 1 (Jean Broderick, D6F)

Kliar Hydren (D5M): 1 (Field Bracken-Lietré, D9F)

Reuben Boyle (D8M): 1 (Arlene Marven, D3F)

Jack Sanford (D9M): 1 (Embry Doe Ri, D8F)

Lex Cole (D10M): 2 (Xavier Hunter, D2M, Brooke Reefside, D4F)

Friday Evans (D12M): 1 (Mahala Grisbon, D10F)

**What do you think of Brooke's death?**

**Do you think Lex really didn't want to kill her?**

**How is the Girl Power Alliance doing?**

**What do you think of Friday's close call?**

**See you at Night 4!**

**\- James**


	32. Night 4: Conflict and Manifest

**A/N: I was just wondering if anyone had any creative ideas for mutts? **

* * *

**Dylan Angel**

**District 4, 18, Male**

* * *

What a crap day. I stare at the beautiful face of Brooke in the sky and pound my head against a tree, not just that but I had let a tribute go! That little boy has no idea what's coming for him. I tread along the sand, why couldn't they just let me out of this shithole already? Almost immediately, something catches my eye, blood. It must've been that scratch that boy had gotten, I smile maliciously.

"I'm coming, little boy," I whisper under my breath, giving myself the chills.

I follow the blood out of the bushes and by the lake, as it gets darker it's harder to notice, good thing I always eat carrots. That's what my mom always said, I remember her soft and gentle voice singing me to sleep. I hope she would be proud of me.

I reach another forest of bush and cacti and sigh as I dive in. There is no way I'll be able to see what's coming.

* * *

**Reuben Boyle**

**District 8, 12, Male**

* * *

We were all starving so we had gone into the forest to find some cacti cucumber or berries. I know that neither of them is healthy or even good for you for that matter but I can't help being this hungry. Lex has been more silent than usual, I assume it's because of Brooke's death. I don't get why he's so upset, he killed 2 careers. Doesn't that prove he can win? I killed an innocent girl...a tear develops in my eye and drips down my cheek.

We find a cactus and I do the process of getting the water and then handing out the cucumber. Cactus water would have to do for now, even though it's probably worse than no water.

"I hear something." Lex whispers and I freeze, turning my head slowly. Lex jumps to his feet, in search of the noise.  
"Lex." I hiss but he doesn't listen. I look over to Harrick, who crouches beside me, and he shrugs his shoulders and starts to follow him. "Guys!" I sigh and rush after them

I catch up to Lex who puts his finger to his mouth and looks behind a tree, I hear some voices and see Loren, Nevaeh, and Sapphire in a clearing. Nevaeh is sound asleep and Loren and Sapphire are talking. I wave for them to come back and they both do.

_Phew, we are going to avoid an incident._

I think too soon as Harrick places his foot on a fallen twig from a dying bush. _Crack._ I stop in my tracks, my feet are frozen to the ground. I don't think they heard us.

* * *

**Nevaeh Rechwhal**

**District 11, 15, Female**

* * *

Loren springs into action at the sound of the twig snapping, she raises her bow at the direction of the noise.  
"Who's there?" She asks, "who the hell is there?" She repeats, this time louder. No one answers and so she shoots into the darkness, there's a scream. Her arrow hit.

"Harrick!" A voice cries.

_BOOM!_

My heart pounds as the small boy from 8 charges at me, I don't know what to do so I just stand there but before he reaches me, Sapphire plunges a knife into his heart.

_BOOM! _

The cannon sounds immediately after and tears drop from my eyes as I see the small boy, lifeless on the ground.

* * *

**Sapphire Rose Richmonne**

**District 1, 17, Female**

* * *

I and Loren stand prepared for Lex to come but he doesn't, I sigh as I look around at the body of Reuben and the body of Harrick in the distance. Nevaeh looks traumatized, she stares at Reuben and tears drop from her eyes.

"Nevaeh, I'm so sorry..." I say and she looks up trying to put on a brave face.  
"Y-you saved me." She sniffs, nodding. I know she's trying to convince herself that I did the right thing.

Loren sits down after a couple of minutes and I follow but Nevaeh just stands there until the hovercraft comes and takes Harrick and then Reuben. Everything starts to feel normal until I see a sword poking out of Nevaeh's chest, she screams and so does I. I grab the knife beside me and throw it at the figure behind her, it lands directly in between his eyes.

_BOOM! _The figure's cannon sounds and Loren scrambles over to Nevaeh. She breathes heavily and I stroke her hair,  
"It's okay. It's okay, Nevaeh. You'll be okay." She shakes her head and shivers.  
"You can't die now." Loren whimpers.  
"Yes, it's my turn to be a star." She says her final words.

_BOOM!_

"Look," Loren says and turns to me, I see tears in her eyes. "It's the final 5 and I don't want to kill you nor do I want to see you die..."  
"We should split up," I whisper, finishing her sentence.  
"I think it's for the best, Sapphire."  
"I agree."  
"You do?" She sounds surprised.  
"I'm going to the lake."  
"I'll go towards the cornucopia."  
"Goodbye."  
"Bye..."

I leave, not wanting to feel any more of this pain.

* * *

**Vidia Ciele**

**District 2, 17, Female**

* * *

I dream of my kiss with Kliar and staring into his eyes, only to wake up in sobs. Suddenly, I hear breathing and go silent.

I creep towards the door of the cornucopia and stare out into the darkness, I don't see anyone until they start to move again and I know exactly who it is.  
"I've been waiting for this moment." I laugh and step out to reveal myself to Loren.  
"Vidia...Vidia!" She screams and points an arrow at me.  
"You think you can kill a trained career?"  
"I'm trained as well, and I am angry."  
"I am angry too, he loved you. He betrayed me."  
"What...Kliar?" She questions, confused.  
"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!" I scream and throw a spear, it hits her in the shin and she stumbles back. She shoots an arrow at me and it lands in my arm but I merely take it out.  
"He loved you." She screams.  
"Don't lie to me!" I scream back. Why won't she admit it?! I am furious and so I take another spear from the rack beside me and plunge it into her stomach. She screams and cries with agony and pain.  
"He was asking me for advice."  
"On what?" I ask  
"On what he should do because he didn't want to see you die...he was going to come back to you."  
"No, no that can't be true." I can't be wrong? Tears flood my face and blur my vision. What if I am wrong.

_BOOM!_

Loren's cannon sounds and I fall to my knees, shaking her.  
"No, I'm sorry," I shout and begin to do CPR but I'm too late.

I am a monster. These Games have broken me.

**A/N: Very interesting chapter! And we have our final 5, so I'm going to open up sponsoring. You can sponsor one tribute with whatever item you like, PM me or DM me on discord.**

**Deceased:**

24th- _Xavier Hunter (D2M) - Killed by Lex Cole (D10M) - Stabbed by a knife repetitive times -_

23rd-_ Winston Harvard (D3M) - Killed by Xavier Hunter (D2M) - Stabbed once and slowly bled to death -_

22nd- _Quail Arend (D11M) - Killed by Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Stabbed in the back by a throwing knife_ -

21st_\- Piper Ramms (D12F) - Killed by Brooke Reefside (D4F) - Beheaded by a cutlass -_

20th_\- Mahala Grisbon (D10F) - Killed by Friday Evans (D12M) - Stabbed by a dagger repeatedly -_

19th- _Field Bracken-Lietré (D9F) - Killed by Kliar Hydren (D5M) - Pierced through the heart by a spear-_

18th- _Embry Doe Ri (D8F) - Killed by Jack Sanford (D9M) - Pierced through the head by a falling sword-_

17th- _Kliar Hydren (D5M) - Killed by Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Stabbed in the heart by a throwing knife -_

16th- _Jean Broderick (D6F) - Killed by Dylan Angel (D4M) - Stabbed in the back by a trident -_

15th- _Jack Sanford (D9M) - Killed by Arlene Marven (D3F) - Mercifully stabbed in the chest by a sword -_

14th- _Caesar Gold (D1M) - Killed by a mutt - Eaten alive -_

13th- _Arlene Marven (D3F) - Killed by Reuben Boyle (D8M) - Stabbed in the chest and then throat cut by a knife -_

12th- _Samara Hazel Hollins (D7F) - Killed by quicksand - Sunk into quicksand and suffocated -_

11th- _Brooke Reefside (D4F) - Killed by Lex Cole (D10M) - Stabbed in the stomach - _

**10th- **_Harrick Cartler (D6M) - Killed by Loren Tryler (D5F) - Shot in the neck by an arrow - Harrick! I'm sorry, my boy but I had to kill you. After, Jean you were so frightened and obviously you weren't in a good enough headspace to win. I love your relationship with Jean and you've really grown on me so it was sad having to kill you. I'm going to miss writing you. RIP._

**9th- **_Reuben Boyle (D8M) - Killed by Sapphire Rose Richmonne (D1F) - Stabbed in the heart - Reuben, oh Reuben. Reuben was definitely one of my favorite forms and I know loads of people saw him as a bloodbath but I thought of him as so much more. He was so kind and intelligent and even he knew he had a small chance of winning. You and Lex had the cutest relationship and I'm sure he'll miss you just as much as I will. RIP._

**8th- **_Dylan Angel (D4M) - Killed by Loren Tryler (D5F) - Arrow pierced through his brain - Ah, Dylan. Oh, you are one of the best careers. I don't know how the academy chose you with you being so oblivious but at least you can see Brooke now. To clear it up, Dylan was in search of Friday when he stumbled into the Girl Power Alliance and murdered Nevaeh. Goodbye, Dylan. RIP._

**7th- **_Nevaeh Rechwhal (D11F) - Killed by Dylan Angel (D4M) - Stabbed through the chest by a sword - The baby of the Girl Power Alliance! Loren and Sapphire risked their lives to keep you alive but unfortunately, they failed. You were such a good character and I'm sad I couldn't go deeper into your personality and backstory because it was so good and would've been so fun to explore. Saoirse is probably crying right now. RIP._

**6th-** _Loren Tryler (D5F) - Killed by Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Bled to death after gaining severe wounds - Loren! One of my favorite characters, for sure and I know I say that a lot. I wish I had given you more time looking back on it but I'm happy how you turned out. I know most people expected you to be Victor and you were definitely a contender but I think it was good that you had that chat with Vidia. RIP._

**Alliances:**

Solos: Friday, Vidia, Eoghan, Lex, and Sapphire.

**Kill Count:**

Sapphire Rose Richmonne (D1F): 1 (Reuben Boyle, D8M)

Vidia Ciele (D2F): 3 (Quail Arend, D11M, Kliar Hydren, D5M, Loren Tryler, D5F)

Xavier Hunter (D2M): 1 (Winston Harvard, D3M)

Arlene Marven (D3F): 1 (Jack Sanford, D9M)

Brooke Reefside (D4F): 1 (Piper Ramms, D12F)

Dylan Angel (D4M): 2 (Jean Broderick, D6F, Nevaeh Rechwhal, D11F)

Loren Tryler (D5F): 2 (Harrick Cartler, D6M, Dylan Angel, D4M)

Kliar Hydren (D5M): 1 (Field Bracken-Lietré, D9F)

Reuben Boyle (D8M): 1 (Arlene Marven, D3F)

Jack Sanford (D9M): 1 (Embry Doe Ri, D8F)

Lex Cole (D10M): 2 (Xavier Hunter, D2M, Brooke Reefside, D4F)

Friday Evans (D12M): 1 (Mahala Grisbon, D10F)

**What do you think of the final 5?**

**Who do you think will win?  
**

**How do you feel about the obliteration of the Girl Power Alliance and The Smart, The Strong, and The Broken Alliance?**

**What do you think of all the deaths?**

**Next is the family interviews!**

**-James**


	33. Family Interviews: Rage and Torment

**A/N: The tribute list for The Hardest Choice is closed, thanks to everyone who submitted!**

* * *

**Angeline Clerville**

**Capitol, 23, Female**

* * *

I layer my pancakes with honey and rush over to sit on my couch.  
"Where's the remote?" Nitha, my best friend, asks in an ungrateful voice.  
"Don't give me that sas when I've agreed to let you watch the family interviews on my 72 inch TV!" She glares at me and kneels to find the remote under my velvet red sofa.

I press a couple of buttons and the TV flicks onto Medea, she is presenting the show and doing a few recaps. I dig into my pancake as she finishes up.

"Today we will be hearing from our 5 remaining tributes' family members. Friday Evans, Sapphire Richmonne, Vidia Ciele, Eoghan Coutts, and Lex Cole."

"I bet Lex's brother is as cute as him!" Nitha blushes and I scowl.  
"The only reason you're rooting for him is that you want to buy a night with him after he gets out of there." Nitha made me want to vomit, sometimes. The victors aren't toys, they have been through enough.  
"Duh!" She giggles and I roll my eyes.

"Firstly, we will be hearing from Sapphire Richmonne's godfather, unfortunately, we couldn't get any _real_ family but oh well!" The TV changes to a live broadcast of Medea and Sapphire's godfather talking.

"How confident are you that your-" She pauses and looks thoughtful. "-that **Sapphire** will be our new victor?" This woman... She's his goddaughter, goddamn you.  
"We're not going to start with an introduction?" He asks and scowls, now this is my kind of man.  
"Uh, sure. Go ahead!"  
"I'm Quinius Diamté, Sapphire's guardian." Quinius looks good for his age, his skin is full of makeup, making it tan and natural. His hair is bleached blonde and his blue eyes shimmer as he says his daughter's name.  
"Okay, now answer my question."  
"Yes, I think she will win. I mean her only competition is that mental girl from 2." I wouldn't go as far as to say Vidia is mental...but she's pretty crazy.  
"Why do you say that, what about the boy from 10?"  
"I just can't see him being able to kill my girl. As for the other 2, that's self-explanatory."  
"What do you think of Sapphire's 2 kills?"  
"Those boys shouldn't have messed with her, simple as that."  
"What did you 2 do back home, together?"  
"Um, nothing. We rarely talked and when we did, it didn't go so well but I think we fixed that up in the goodbyes. I can't wait for her to get home so we can further our relationship."  
"Well, let's hope she doesn't die so you won't be remembered as the abusive and piece of shit she thought you were." I hear some crashing noises as Quinius stands from his seat and the screen quickly slides back to the pre-recorded presentation.

"That was interesting...I hope Medea's okay." Nitha says, she actually looks worried.  
"I hope he beat the shit out of her!" I laugh and turn back to the TV.

"Next up are Friday's parents, Jeanie and Carter!"

Jeanie sits on her sofa chair in hysterics, she looks as if she'd been crying for years. Her makeup is running down from all the tears and a stylist frantically tries to fix it and gives up, handing her a tissue. Carter sits on the arm wrest with one hand on Jeanie and one on his lap, it's clear who will be doing the talking.  
"Let's start then!" Medea giggles and Carter shoots her a glare, causing her to regain a straight face. I'm guessing she doesn't want another black eye. "How do you feel about Friday murdering that innocent girl?"  
"If it's what he has to do to win, so be it."  
"So, you don't mind that your son is a murderer."  
"Not by choice." He states and Jeanie begins to scream.  
"You did this! We were going to be happy! I fucking hate you, I fucking hate you!" She charges at Medea and right before her hands reach the neck of Medea, a Peacekeeper grabs her. It's a shame, I would've liked to see that. The screen goes black and it takes a couple of minutes but it switches to the smiling face of Medea, with no black eye.

"Aren't they lovely?" Oh yes, yes they are.  
"She's crazy." Nitha sighs.  
"I, personally, love her." I don't know how Nitha ended up being my best friend, we are total opposites.  
"Next, is Lex's 2 siblings and Mom."  
"I'm so excited!" Nitha screeches.

A young girl appears on the screen in a light teal dress, her blonde hair is wavy and her face is chubby and cute you could almost mistake her for a district 1 girl. Next to her is Lex's brother, he looks similar to Lex except less scrawny, blue eyes instead of hazel, and older. Nitha screeches from beside me and grips my wrist. The mom looks like an almost identical version of her daughter, except with stress lines and wrinkles.  
"How about we start with you Mae?"  
"Okay." She says and I see her tears fighting to stay back.  
"Lex has eliminated two of the strongest threats in this game, making him a very high contender to win but do you think he'll win?"  
"Well, of course, he's going to win. I teach my children to be not only fighters but survivors."  
"Now, I must move onto you, Lanny. Why do you look so much more physically fit than the rest of your family?"  
"I must admit, Medea, I haven't been the best help to my family. After this tragedy, I have promised myself to help out as much as I can."  
"So, you already count your brother as dead?"  
"That's not what I said." He snaps back and I laugh, hoping Medea gets the 3rd assault of tonight. Unfortunately, Lanny does nothing and stays sat on his white, plastic, chair.  
"Now, dear little Sophie-"  
"I'm 13." She squeaks, interrupting Medea. I can barely hear what she says, she's so quiet.  
"Sorry. Well, what do you think of your brother's ruthless attacks at these innocent people."  
"They're not innocent."  
"Sorry, I didn't hear you."  
"I said they're not innocent." She says, speaking up. "They volunteered to do that, my brother didn't. They brought this on themselves." She cries and the tears flood down.

The interview ends there.  
"The first family to hold back," I say and finish the remains of my pancake.

"Next we have the Coutts family, Sal, and Trey with their son and Eoghan's twin brother Oaken."

2 middle-aged adults sit on a sofa chair and their son sits in front of them, on the floor. Oaken is in tears but I can see a resemblance between the 2, most likely because they're twins. Sal and Trey have stern and stoic expressions, they look uninterested in the whole thing.  
"What do you guys think of Eoghan volunteering for the love of his life."  
"Disgusting."  
"Highly." Sal finishes and they remain within eye contact with Medea.  
"I take it Samara was your family slave."  
"Yes."  
"2 pieces of bread wasted if I say so myself." 2 pieces of bread? They got Samara for 2 pieces of bread?  
"Don't even mention the amount of food we, also, wasted on her," Trey says, breaking eye contact by rolling his eyes.  
"Okay then. How about you Oaky? How did you feel about Samara?"  
"His name is Oaken and he felt like we all did, except that son of a bitch Eoghan, she was just a slave."  
"Eoghan, my brother!" He cries and raises a fist at his dad. "Do not speak him like that."  
"Oh, a rebel!" Medea laughs and in reply, gets 2 scowls. "How did you feel about Samara, Oaken?" Medea asks again, this time with a reply.  
"I loved her. She really sweet and caring."  
"But now she's dead." Sal snaps at her son and he looks back in fright, suddenly the boy bursts into tears and the tv cuts back to the presentation.

"Poor, Eoghan. He hasn't got anything to come home to."  
"Neither does Vidia." I remind her, I had been trying to persuade her to chip in to help get Vidia a sponsor. I know she doesn't like happy endings and this was the right moment to try to get her to help.  
"We'll see." She says.

"Next up is Vidia's two parents! You may have seen them before as they have been here once before for their daughter."

"Hello, Mrs. and Mr. Ciele!" Two figures sit side by side on metal chairs, Vidia's mom looks exactly like her with her long black hair and pale blue eyes. Her dad looks similar, except with brown eyes and short hair.  
"Nice to see you again, Medea." Mrs. Ciele replies.  
"I understand the both of you are trainers at the academy."  
"You understand correctly."  
"This means you probably don't get enough time for your children!"  
"Well, we see Vidia here and there at the academy but not really at home."  
"Ah. So, unlike your other children, do you think Vidia can do this?"  
"Meh, I don't have too high expectations for them, anymore."  
"I see. Well, we do thank you for letting your children participate."  
"Of course, Medea."  
"Maybe we'll have another." At that, the three laughs like old friends and the interview ends.

"How disappointing." Nitha tuts and I groan at my failure of getting her to help me sponsor Vidia. I hope we find out the victor tomorrow.

**A/N: And there we have our family interviews!**

**Did you like them?**

**What do you think of Angeline?**

**Will the finale be the next chapter?**

**See you on Day 5.**

**-James**


	34. Day 5: Finale

**A/N: Nothing to say, just read!**

* * *

**Friday Evans**

**District 12, 12, Male**

* * *

I can't believe I've made it this far.

Most probably considered me as a bloodbath but I am proving them wrong! The whole experience, so far, has gone like a whirlwind and I hope the finale (or my death) goes like that too.

I lay, on the floor, as the sun beats on my, already burnt, face. I had gotten used to it, who cares if I get a disease, anyway? Either I die soon, or I win and get easily treated by the marvelous Capitol medicine. Being a victor actually sounds quite fun, you're liked and rich! What more could you want?

Suddenly, I hear rustling in a nearby, dead, bush and my feet take control. I jump up and grab my dagger, pointing it at the direction of the noise. "Who's there?" I ask, trying not to make my voice shake. There is no answer and I take a step forward, bad move, a 6ft beast pounces from out of the bushes and I notice the blood on the sand it's made out of. This is no friendly beast.

The tall, sand, beast lunges for me, mouth outstretched. Luckily, I'm agile, and I'm able to duck and move out of the way, I dash in the direction I now face. I have no idea where I'm going but, hopefully, away from this monstrosity.

My body slams into cacti and bushes but I keep moving, I have to keep moving.

I keep running until I turn to look behind me and see that it is gone, whatever it was. I take deep breaths, as I lean against a tree. This tree, unlike most of the others, seems fairly alive and stable, so I do what any other person would do and climb the tree as I see the nightmare slowly approaching.

* * *

**Sapphire Rose Richmonne**

**District 1, 17, Female**

* * *

I hadn't slept at all last night. I can't believe I had already seen the face of Loren, staring back at me. How could she have died? She was Loren! All these thoughts sway in my mind until I'm drawn out of them. I don't know what has taken me out of the thoughts but I must've heard something without realizing it. I twist around, nothing/no one. I look up, there it is.

I smile to myself as I see a sponsor gift in a dead tree, resting on a branch. Fortunately, the branch snaps and the sponsor falls into my arms, oh I do hope it's food!

I rip the parachute off and rip open the small box, firstly, I read the note.

_Sapphire,_

_Thank you, Sapphire. In 11, all we ask for -besides a Victor- is someone to help guide our tribute/s to a peaceful death. On behalf, of Nevaeh's family, we have given you one of our specialties here in 11. May the odds be ever in your favor._

_Graham Welsh, Mayor of District 11._

"Thank you," I whisper into the sky and wipe the tears that form in the corner of my eyes. It sends butterflies down my stomach to know that 11 is cheering me on and that I gave Nevaeh the right death.

I pull out a medium-sized wooden bowl and my stomach rumbles as I stare at the white, soup-like, thing. It isn't long before I remember Nevaeh talking about something like this. Porridge. She had said she'd eaten it most days with her adopted sister and they loved it when it had honey on. I take off the plastic wrapping around the top and scoop my hands in.

I taste the warm mixture in my mouth and sigh with happiness, there's honey! Unfortunately, my enjoyment doesn't last as long as I hear screaming and rustling nearby. I stand up to investigate and I'm surprised to not hear a cannon.

I look around, up and down. I don't find anything until I see a sharp blade fall right in front of my face and into my right foot. I hold back a scream and pull the knife out, I look up to the boy in the tree and hear him curse.

There is no time to waste. I throw the bloody knife and it spins, landing in his thigh. He shouts and screams in agony but as he pulls the knife out he falls backward and plummets to the ground. I breathe heavily as I hear a horrifying crack.

_BOOM!_

His cannon sounds, only four to go.

* * *

**Eoghan Keith Coutts**

**District 7, 17, Male**

* * *

My heart stops as I hear the cannon and I let the tears run down.

"Four left, Samara," I mutter and look up at the sky. Still, no sponsors and I am starving, maybe I can find someone with food.

So, that's what I do. I push and swerve through the forest, I don't know what I expect to find. A tribute? Food? And I find just that, a bowl lays on the ground filled with some sort of broth. It's still steaming and an open sponsor gift sits on the floor. Someone is close by.

Without thinking, I grab the broth and take about 2 steps before I'm caught.  
"Think you can get away that easily?" A voice asks I recognize it as the girl from 1.  
"You don't want to fight me," I reply and grab my ax from my backpack, turning around to face her and dropping the broth. It spills and makes a small puddle on the floor.

Sapphire inhales a breath like the broth meant something to her. Whatever, she'll be dead soon anyway. I charge, ax in hand and as I reach her, I notice the knife in her hand. It distracts me from what I'm doing and I watch as it plunges into my waist, my scream is all I can think about or do. I don't notice the ax slice her in the hip, but before I can finish her, my eyes close.

* * *

**Lex Cole**

**District 10, 15, Male**

* * *

_BOOM!_

A cannon sounds and all I can think about is 2 cannons that went off last night, the 2 cannons that broke my heart. I could still remember their young, innocent faces looking up at me and their bony arms around my waist as they cried about going home.

I can't focus on them, though. Today was the day that Victor would be determined, I know it. The Gamemakers would not be as cruel to make the Games go on any longer at 3 people left.

Today, it is life or death. It is home or heaven.

Just thinking of Sophie, sitting at home, and watching me die just gives me the chills. At least, I can trust in my Mom, and maybe my brother, to look after her. My thoughts keep delaying me...now, all I can think about is the day Sophie was born.

I and my brother I were so excited, we were bursting with joy and when she came out we were sad it was a girl. This makes me laugh as I remember the good times.

Finally, my memories stop and I notice that something small is cradled in my arms. A sponsor. I rapidly pull it open and search for a note, I don't find one, strange, but what I do find is a small circular grenade type thing.  
"A smoke bomb!" I cry and silently thank the person that gave it to me, this would come in handy.

* * *

**Vidia Ciele**

**District 2, 17, Female**

* * *

_BOOM!_

Another cannon sounds and I smile to myself. It's just me and the boy from 10. It should be easy, right? Then I can go home and forget about this, until the next Games of course. I had always dreamed of being in a quarter quell but I figured mentoring should be alright. Now, I'm not so sure. I don't want to do this all over again, of course, I wouldn't be there the next time but I'd still be going through it...

Maybe I don't want to win?

_No, that's stupid, Vidia._

I tell myself and hope that I can believe that, unfortunately, I have no time to debate with myself as Lex comes running from out of the bushes. He was probably chased by a mutt, of course, the mutt has gone now. The Capitol wants to see us fight.

"Lex," I say and acknowledge him. He nods back, he's nervous.

I pull out the sponsor sword from my belt and he takes a step back, pulling out a dagger. There was no way he could beat me with a dagger. Was there? I make the first move by stepping closer and he points the blade at my neck. Then, I do the most logical thing to do and charge.

He misses my first lunge but isn't as lucky with the next and gets cut in the arm. Sadly, it wasn't fatal. He looks at the cut for less than a second and I decide to make another move, going for the chest this time but he dodges and throws a circular object on the ground. Smoke surrounds us and I begin to sweat, I look around frantically but I can't see him.

I don't see him but I sure do feel a warm sensation and then a searing pain as he slices through my arm. The smoke starts to clear up and I stare at the place my arm used to be. I grab my sword with my other hand and twist around, barely missing him. I scream in pain and lunge again, another miss. I fall on the floor, not being able to bear the pain that's going through me.

My vision starts to go blurry and I stare at the figure staring down at me, knife about to plunge. Somehow, I reach inside and find enough strength to roll to the side as the knife plunges down and I stick my sword right into the neck of Lex.

_BOOM!_

The final cannon sounds, almost immediately. I lie on my back, facing the sky.

"Vidia Ciele, from District 2 and now Victor Of The 149th Hunger Games!" A voice booms from who knows where and my eyes shut.

I just won The Hunger Games.

**A/N: And there we have it! I have officially announced the Victor of my first ever SYOT and I cannot tell you how proud I am. I couldn't have done this without my submitters' amazing tributes and everyone's support. I'm still amazed at how far I've come and I have enjoyed writing every single tribute.**

**Deceased:**

24th- _Xavier Hunter (D2M) - Killed by Lex Cole (D10M) - Stabbed by a knife repetitive times -_

23rd-_ Winston Harvard (D3M) - Killed by Xavier Hunter (D2M) - Stabbed once and slowly bled to death -_

22nd- _Quail Arend (D11M) - Killed by Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Stabbed in the back by a throwing knife_ -

21st_\- Piper Ramms (D12F) - Killed by Brooke Reefside (D4F) - Beheaded by a cutlass -_

20th_\- Mahala Grisbon (D10F) - Killed by Friday Evans (D12M) - Stabbed by a dagger repeatedly -_

19th- _Field Bracken-Lietré (D9F) - Killed by Kliar Hydren (D5M) - Pierced through the heart by a spear-_

18th- _Embry Doe Ri (D8F) - Killed by Jack Sanford (D9M) - Pierced through the head by a falling sword-_

17th- _Kliar Hydren (D5M) - Killed by Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Stabbed in the heart by a throwing knife -_

16th- _Jean Broderick (D6F) - Killed by Dylan Angel (D4M) - Stabbed in the back by a trident -_

15th- _Jack Sanford (D9M) - Killed by Arlene Marven (D3F) - Mercifully stabbed in the chest by a sword -_

14th- _Caesar Gold (D1M) - Killed by a mutt - Eaten alive -_

13th- _Arlene Marven (D3F) - Killed by Reuben Boyle (D8M) - Stabbed in the chest and then throat cut by a knife -_

12th- _Samara Hazel Hollins (D7F) - Killed by quicksand - Sunk into quicksand and suffocated -_

11th- _Brooke Reefside (D4F) - Killed by Lex Cole (D10M) - Stabbed in the stomach -_

10th- _Harrick Cartler (D6M) - Killed by Loren Tryler (D5F) - _

9th- _Reuben Boyle (D8M) - Killed by Sapphire Rose Richmonne (D1F) - Stabbed in the heart - _

8th- _Dylan Angel (D4M) - Killed by Loren Tryler (D5F) - Arrow pierced through his brain - _

7th-_Nevaeh Rechwhal (D11F) - Killed by Dylan Angel (D4M) - Stabbed through the chest by a sword - _

6th- _Loren Tryler (D5F) - Killed by Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Bled to death after gaining severe wounds - _

**5th-**_ Friday Evans (D12M) - Killed by Sapphire Rose Richmonne (D1F) - Fell from a tree and broke neck - Oh god. It was painful to write this death because it was so gruesome. Fun fact, this was one of the only deaths asked from by the submitter. Now, Friday. Oh, Friday. I loved your development throughout the Games and I loved your 'no allies' thing. Hilarious. I chose to put you here because I honestly didn't think you had the strength to win. RIP._

**4th-** _Eoghan Keith Coutts (D7M) - Killed by Sapphire Rose Richmonne (D1F) - Stabbed in the waist and then bled to death - Eoghan, dude. I was writing to you so well in the reapings and pre-games but I think I kind of fell behind at the Games. If you won, there'd be no plot-besides from missing Samara and all that and I feel like it's been done so many times. RIP._

**3rd- **_Sapphire Rose Richmonne (D1F) - Killed by Eoghan Keith Coutts (D7M) - Stabbed by an ax in the hip and bled to death - Honestly, I considered you as Victor for a while and I think you would've made a great one, along with Lex. You were an awesome character with a great personality and backstory, I'm happy with the plot I gave you and I hope everyone else is too. RIP._

**2nd- **_Lex Cole (D10M) - Killed by Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Stabbed through the neck by a sword - It broke my heart to do this and I hope everyone understands why I did it. I can't say enough about how much I loved Lex, he was such a pleasure to write and definitely a massive contender to Victor from the very start and everyone knew it. You were probably the most liked character. The only problem is...if you won it would be a happy ending, that'd be fine in another FanFic, maybe but this is The Hunger Games and I don't think The Hunger Games has happy endings. It's sad, I know. RIP._

**1st- **_Vidia Ciele (D2F) - Victor Of The 149th Hunger Games - Vidia! My first ever Victor and a memorable one at that. You ticked all my checkboxes for Victor and I'm so happy with my decision to make you Victor. It's going to be rough mentoring and you guys can see her do it in The Hardest Choice. I hope the finale was super intense and wrote great because it took me a little while. Welcome, DragonoftheStars1429 and Vidia to the mentoring team! What a pleasure it's been to write you. _

**Kill Count:**

Sapphire Rose Richmonne (D1F): 3 (Reuben Boyle, D8M, Friday Evans, D12M, Eoghan Keith Coutts, D7M)

Vidia Ciele (D2F): 4 (Quail Arend, D11M, Kliar Hydren, D5M, Loren Tryler, D5F, Lex Cole, D10M)

Xavier Hunter (D2M): 1 (Winston Harvard, D3M)

Arlene Marven (D3F): 1 (Jack Sanford, D9M)

Brooke Reefside (D4F): 1 (Piper Ramms, D12F)

Dylan Angel (D4M): 2 (Jean Broderick, D6F, Nevaeh Rechwhal, D11F)

Loren Tryler (D5F): 2 (Harrick Cartler, D6M, Dylan Angel, D4M)

Kliar Hydren (D5M): 1 (Field Bracken-Lietré, D9F)

Eoghan Keith Coutts (D7M): 1 (Sapphire Rose Richmonne, D1F)

Reuben Boyle (D8M): 1 (Arlene Marven, D3F)

Jack Sanford (D9M): 1 (Embry Doe Ri, D8F)

Lex Cole (D10M): 2 (Xavier Hunter, D2M, Brooke Reefside, D4F)

**What do you think of the final placements?**

**What do you think of our Victor?**

**Epilogues next!**

**-James**

Friday Evans (D12M): 1 (Mahala Grisbon, D10F)


	35. The Coronation: Poisoned

**A/N: 127 days it has been since I released the prologue.**

* * *

**Vidia Ciele**

**Victor of The 149th Hunger Games, 17, Female**

* * *

I groan as I sit up in a hospital bed. I hear some noises and turn my head to see Powder and Mahria, making out, they stop as they see me and Mahria stands up, leaving the room.  
"Vidia! You're awake." Powder cries and rushes over to me. Powder had been transferred from District 1 as a kid and volunteered to represent 2, I don't know why this pops into my head but it just does. "Don't feel like talking? Save it for the coronation." She replies, not waiting for a response.

A few minutes later, Mahria comes rushing back in with a doctor. She flips her dirty blonde hair and wears a smile that goes from ear-to-ear.  
"We're so proud!" She laughs and kisses Powder on the cheek. The doctor pulls out some wires and I look to see that they were attached to some kind of plastic arm. I'm reminded that my arm had been cut off, I try to move the mechanical arm and it's easier than I expected, but it'll still take some time to get used to.

I'm informed that we're on a hovercraft, hovering over The Capitol, and we'll be landing shortly for the coronation. Oh boy, that'll be great, I think. I feel a prick in my other arm and see a needle come from it, probably some extra anesthetic. Suddenly, I feel a jolt and realize that we've landed, Powder and Mahria enter the room and tears start to run down my cheeks and into my mouth.  
"No, please, don't take me!" I cry out to them. Their faces are filled with sadness but they pick me up anyway.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

* * *

My prep team finishes up my make-up, gushing and congratulating me. I don't care anymore, I have to go out there whether I like it or not and I may as well make a good impression. Mahria and Powder come to take me to the stage and I shrug them off, I can do this myself.

I am greeted by the horrific faces of The Capitolites as I enter through some velvet curtains, I see a green-skinned woman ushering me over and I take a seat beside her.  
"Why, look who it is. The Victor of The 149th Hunger Games, Vidia Ciele!" Applause deafens me and stops just as quickly as it had started.  
"H-hi Medea," I answer and the crowd stays silent. "I can't believe I won," I add and the applause starts again, I just need to please them.  
"Hi, Vidia. Now, first off, we're going to ask you some questions, then, we'll watch the replays, and, finally, you'll be crowned. Is that okay with you?" No, no it isn't.  
"Yes," I say.  
"Amazing! The first question, do you regret killing Kliar?" The crowd erupts in chants, like,_ tell us! tell us!_ I let myself take a moment to breathe, how could she ask me something like this.  
"Of course, I regret it. As long as Loren was telling the truth."  
"Oh, so you're using names? Don't hear careers do that often, are you a career, Vidia?" Am I a career? 4 kills isn't a bad amount, right?  
"Yes, I'm a career. Can we ask some sensible questions now?" I blurt out and The Capitol laugh, at least I'm pleasing them, that's all that matters.  
"How about we move onto the replays?" She asks and the crowd answers for me with their shouts and screams.

My chair automatically turns around to a humongous screen behind me. I take a deep breath as the video starts at the bloodbath. Xavier stabs the boy from 3 and is then wiped out by Lex, blood splatters everywhere and I feel horrible as I see Lex's face. He falters for a second before running, leaving a lifeless boy on the floor. Next, I see my own face, throwing a knife at the honorable boy from 11. If he hadn't gone back in, he would've made it out alive. It's heartbreaking to watch the girl from 12's head roll across the ground and a smiling Brooke, staring at it. The 10 girl is, unexpectedly, murdered by the high placing 12 boy. The next thing I see on the screen is the nervous face of Kliar, murdering the girl from 9. I know now that he didn't want to do that.

On the first day, the boy from 9 drops a sword into the girl from 8's head and grabs it, running off. Then, I watch the moment I had been dreading. They had purposefully, made it a longer clip than the rest. Kliar asks Loren for advice and he says...he loves me. I feel tears dripping into my mouth and I almost stop breathing as the knife plunges into his heart. I want to scream, I want to shout, and I want to run but I know I can't. Instead, I whisper,  
"I love you too."

I wipe the tears from my eyes and cheeks, making myself look barely presentable. I only just see the district 6 girl get stabbed in the back by Dylan, and the silence as the careers stare down at her dead body. I had wished I was there, but I'm glad I wasn't. The boy from 9 is mercifully killed by the girl from 3, I see that it hurts her to do it.

It skips right to day 3, where I see my former ally -Caesar- get eaten alive. It's horrific and, although I hated him, I wouldn't wish such death on anyone. The girl from 3 is, unluckily, in the wrong place at the wrong time. Fortunately, they had enough sense to let her die quicker than suffer. I wish I could've known better, having death almost put on me has really changed my mind about things. The sky is dark but the Capitol tech makes it so I'm able to see the girl from 7 sink into the sand and hear the cries of her lover, as she is engulfed.

Another, death and this one hits quite hard. I liked the company that Dylan and Brooke provided and it was terrifying to watch as Lex stabbed her in the stomach, luckily Dylan has enough brains to get out of there. What had become of Dylan? The eventful night explains it's self. The boy from 6 is, blindly, shot in the neck by an arrow and the boy from 8 makes the mistake of revenge and charges but is quickly stabbed by Sapphire, these girls were really slaying it. Maybe if I had allied with them...No, I can't think of maybes now. My question is answered as Dylan stabs the girl from 11 in the chest by a sword and then shot in the head by Loren. The girl from 11 dies about 30 seconds after. Maybe, Loren deserved the death I gave her? Having killed one of the closest friends I had had in the arena. No, no one deserved the deaths they got, Loren didn't have a choice. But I did, I think, as I watch myself stab her and try to revive her, the tears start to gain back into my eyes but I hold them back.

Finally, the last day and then this horrific video will end. I wince as the boy from 12's neck is cracked and I take a deep breath. The boy from 7 is then stabbed in the waist, after stabbing Sapphire in the hip. The boy from 7 died not long after and then Sapphire followed, not making a sound. My eyes sting as I watch the whole fight between me and Lex, I just contain a scream as I watch my arm gets cut off. I close my eyes and hear my sword get sliced into his neck.

The crowd erupts into screaming and shouting, I can't even hear myself think. Medea gets up from her seat and quickly rushes off the stage, I stand. I knew what to do, I had seen it done many times before. The crowd begins to stop their celebration, as Remus comes out. He gives me a warm smile and I look at both of his hands, one holds a green, spiked crown (probably made from cacti) and the other, a box of chocolates. I had never seen a box of chocolates given to a victor before.  
"Congratulations, Vidia Ciele, at your victory of The 149th Hunger Games!" He places the crown on my head, it fits perfectly. I had always dreamt of this moment. He whispers in my ear as he hands over the chocolates, "from the head gamemaker, she wishes you the best." I nod in thanks and look at the box.

_Congratulations Vidia Ciele,_

_Felcia Tyla_

"Go on, eat one! You must be starving." He's right, I am starving, but something seems off.

I open the box, anyway, and take out a bar of small chocolate, in the shape of a crown.  
"To my victory!" I cry and put the chocolate into my mouth. It's dark chocolate, or something of the sort, not my favorite. It actually tastes rather disgusting. Suddenly, my head starts to spin and I spit the chocolate out, but it's too late. The crowd goes silent (at least it does in my ears) and I fall to the floor. My eyes are forced closed.

I had been poisoned.

**A/N: That was a fun chapter to write! I hope it was fun to read, as well. Just to be clear, the next chapter/epilogue, will be set after the first few prologues of The Hardest Choice.**

**I don't really have any questions.**

**See you in the final epilogue, and then the obituaries.**

**-James**


	36. The Perfect Plan

**A/N: Remember, this is after the first few prologues of THC.**

* * *

**Lyra Winsor**

**District 13, Female, 30**

* * *

She squirms and screams, her brown hair flying through the wind.

"Now, now. Settle down." I say I didn't take joy in this but nor did I find it boring. Taking prisoners wasn't something I got to do very often and the adrenaline pumped through my veins as I stood in front of my sister, crouched on the floor.

"What are you doing, Lyra?" I make out from the muffled noises coming from her mouth.

"Well I can't let you ruin my revenge, can I?"

"What are you going to do?" She screams, ripping the tape off with her tongue, luckily she can't undo her hands. My sister is stronger than me and I know it.

"Not just my revenge, no. My district's revenge, as well."

"Lyra, they don't know what they're doing. Mom and Dad...they wouldn't-"

"Silence her!" I bark at the tall, muscular guy standing beside her. His name tag reads Graham. "You know not to speak of them," I whisper, harshly, tears flying out. Why couldn't I control my tears? "Goodbye," I say and turn, ushering Graham beside me. He lets go of Maia's mouth but she stays silent, I don't turn to see why. Not that I care.

I am escorted to the main hall by Graham, where a TV screen has been set up. It covers the whole wall, a perfect view for 13 to watch as our work pays off. First, the Victor then goes the Gamemaker, and then the President. The perfect plan and no one would dare to say otherwise. "Are you...ready?" I scream maniacally at a microphone, standing in front of me.

I laugh at the deafening applause below me, the applause of my people. I had won their trust, their money, and of course, their district. All because my sister was a victor, how funny!

The TV slowly, but surely, blinks on. It's live from the Capitol, the coronation. It's halfway between the recap of the Games and I watch, death after death, kill after kill. Waiting in anticipation for my moment to arrive.

The recap stops and a smile spreads across my face as I see the President carrying the same box of chocolates I had sent the day before. This plan was going to work, not that I ever doubted it. The President was so gullible. Luckily, I had people in the Capitol who could pass on the chocolates and the email I had sent to him from the 'head gamemaker'. All my work, finally put together.

The next thing I know, the girl puts the chocolate in her mouth and falls to the floor. There is only one problem, she didn't eat or digest the chocolate! 5 seconds of it in her mouth wasn't going to do it, my plan was going downhill. Of course, the head Gamemaker would still be blamed but the Capitol would've been angrier with a dead Victor!

Everyone watches as paramedics rush in, picking the girl up and taking her away. Everything was ruined and I knew whose fault it was.

I sprint back into the room but I'm too late, Maia is gone and the chains had gone with her. I scream in fury and frustration and collapse. My hair sprawls over my face and I just sit there. "I'm sorry, Mom and Dad." I choke out and sob, nobody cared, nobody understood...

**A/N: There we have it! Our final epilogue, I hope everyone enjoyed it because I sure did love writing it. Sorry, it was a bit shorter than I would've liked but oh well. Next up is obituaries and then Dancing Stars will be officially complete.**

**What do you think of Lyra?  
**

**What will Maia do, keep quiet or tell the world about D13?**

**What will become of Felcia, the Head Gamemaker?**

**-James**


	37. Obituaries

**Here are our obituaries! Some only go a year and some go longer. This is for spoiler reasons for The Hardest Choice and SYOTS to come. For example, Quail.**

District 1:

Caesar Gold- Nobody remembered the arrogant boy of 1. Nobody cared about his violent death and he wasn't even placed in the cemetery, a waste of a tribute is what the academy said at his death.

Sapphire Rose Richmonne- The whole of 1 was thrilled to see their reaped tribute smash the Games and were deeply saddened by her death. She went down as one of the favorites and her grave was placed with the all-time best, deceased tributes.

District 2:

Xavier Hunter- Xavier's mom fell into a deep depression and she and her husband became haters of the Games. They started riots and were both executed, 2 years after.

District 3:

Winston Harvard- Arik told Winston's grandparents about their relationship and, despite their previous thought on Arik, they all mourned together. Winston's grandmother passed away a month after and missed Winston's funeral. His grandfather died not long after that and Arik never married, in honor of Winston. Although, he did adopt a child.

Arlene Marven- Arlene's friends, from the Community Home, were so proud that she made it so far and buried her with the other tributes in 3. A few years later, they went on to create a new and popular orphanage called, "Arlene's Orphans."

District 4:

Dylan Angel- Dylan's father committed suicide after losing anyone he had loved. He did this straight after Brooke and Dylan's funeral, not wanting any more pain.

Brooke Reefside- Brooke's family went on living their normal lives but never forgot their beloved daughter and sister. Cordelia, Brooke's sister, volunteered for the 152nd Games but died early on. Brooke's parents had another baby and never let her volunteer for the Games like their previous daughters.

District 5:

Kliar Hydren- Kliar's friends carried on training others in honor of Kliar and Loren. Kliar became a Capitol favorite, though. ALongside, Lex, he was one of the most favorited tributes in the 149th Games.

Loren Tryler- Loren's parents were in constant grief and her sister had to begin to take out tesserae. Not long after, she began to get trained by Loren's friends and fortunately, never went into the Games.

District 6:

Harrick Cartler- Glory, his sister, fell into a terrible mental state and mourned every night with Warrick, his boyfriend, for the next 3 years. Harrick's dad knew that he was in heaven with his mom and brothers, so he was fine after the death of his last son.

Jean Broderick- Jean's whole family were sad by the death of Jean and did a double funeral with the Cartler's seeing as Jean had risked her life to try and save his. Their auto-mechanic shop was renamed to "Jean's Auto-Mechanics".

District 7:

Eoghan Keith Coutts- Eoghan's parents couldn't care less about his death and the only one who did was Oaken but he was imprisoned for attempted murder on his parents.

Samara Hazel Hollins- Samara was also only remembered by Oaken, her father and brother having died 2 years earlier. They were both buried by people that felt for them.

District 8:

Reuben Boyle- Like all families, they were very upset to see their youngest (and smartest) son die but they went on with their lives. He had a nice funeral and many were sad to see him go, even his previous bullies but the family still had to keep up their bills and didn't mourn longer than a year.

Embry Doe Ri- Embry's family and friends all missed her and were sad to see her go. Her lover, Tom, was killed in a tragic accident and was buried next to Embry. Her mom gave birth to a new baby and she was named Embry, after her late sister.

District 9:

Jack Sanford- His girlfriend, Lielle, accepted his wishes to move on and she got married. She lived happily but never forgot her first love. Juniper and Jade grew up as haters of the Capitol and The Hunger Games, it was dangerous but they survived and had long and happy lives.

Field Bracken-Lietré- Field's siblings all banded together to get jobs and their family began gaining a lot more money for a nice grand funeral. They had a funeral with Jack's family and paid all the expenses together, their families became great friends.

District 10:

Lex Cole- Mae struggled a lot with losing her husband and son, fortunately, Sophie was there to help her through it. Sophie got a job and (with Lanny's help) they managed to live a good life but none of them forgot Lex. His grave was placed close to the 10 victors and most of the district came along to say goodbye.

Mahala Grisbon- Lamen got married to a kind woman and named his daughter after Mahala. He had a happy life and Mahala had a nice enough funeral.

District 11:

Quail Arend- Crow became on the verge of depression. He self-isolated and never really spoke unless it was absolutely necessary. Quail's parents were saddened by his death but his father had to try his best to keep the family going.

Nevaeh Rechwhal- Saoirse never spoke again. She sat, staring out the window, all day and she wanted nothing to do with the world because of what happened to Nevaeh. Nevaeh's dad got executed after bursting in rage at Nevaeh's death and her mom has no idea what to do.

District 12:

Friday Evans- Friday's family were able to move on from his death. They were extremely wealthy and decided to start a foster home for less fortunate kids, they knew Friday would like this and told stories to the foster kids about Friday every night.

Piper Ramms- Piper's dad was able to feed himself now that his daughter was gone but couldn't handle life without her and hanged himself 4 months later. Piper was not forgotten but barely anyone remembered the 12-year-old bloodbath from the 149th Hunger Games.

**A/N: Yes, I know it was vague! But I'm so happy that I have officially completed my first ever SYOT. I'm so incredibly thankful to all you readers and submitters that kept this SYOT alive, it has been such a joy to write and I can't wait to do it again.**

**It's sad that this is the last time I will be updating this story, isn't it? :(**

**I guess it's goodbye, for now.**

**-James**


End file.
